Le temps d'une nuit
by Holly1104
Summary: Le temps leurs filait entre les doigts, il ne leurs restait qu'une nuit pour vivre leur histoire qui devra, en dépit de leur volonté, avortée prématurément....
1. Chapter 1

_cette idée de fic germait depuis pas mal de temps dans ma tête, ayant finie échos du passé je m'y suis mise tout de suite, l'histoire se passe fin saison 5 début saison 6, je ferai tout pour rester fidèle à la série _

_bonne lecture_

* * *

_« L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimer vous-même » Jean Guétenno_

L'heure du départ ne tarderait pas à sonner, dans quelques heures il embarquerait à bord de l'uss Ronald Reagan en tant qu'agent embarqué. Une mission de plusieurs mois_, _dieu seul sait quand il foulera le sol américain? Pas avant plusieurs mois. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser, son esprit refusant obstinément de croire qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas un jour comme les autres; qu'aujourd'hui il n'ira pas comme d'habitude au ncis. Pourtant, ses sacs à côté de la porte, les adieux avec ses anciens collègues étaient des plus réels. Anciens collègues... ça lui faisait étrange de parler d'eux au passé, étrange mais aussi douloureux. Jamais, il n'avait été forcé de quitter son travail, au contraire, c'est lui qui décidait de son propre chef de partir quand l'envie de voir ailleurs se faisait sentir. Sauf que là, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs, il se sentait bien là. Sa ré-affectation n'était que le résultat de sa bourde à Los Angeles, une juste punition qu'il comprenait, mais pourquoi punir toute l'équipe? Pourquoi punir Gibbs alors que c'était lui le plus à plaindre? Comme s'il ne souffrait pas assez avec la mort de Jenny, voilà qu'on le privait de son équipe, de sa famille! Un comble.

Si seulement il n'avait pas merdé, si seulement il avait écouté Ziva, la directrice serait encore en vie.

_« Tu n'as donc rien appris en trois ans? » lui avait-elle demandé en salle d'autopsie._

_« Je suis long à apprendre »_

_« Cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur le lait répandu. »_

_« Sauf que ce n'est pas du lait que j'ai répandu. » _

Mais du sang. Il était chargé avec Ziva de protéger Jenny, d'être son ombre et non pas de jouer les touristes à Los Angeles. L.A. Baby. Oui en y repensant bien il avait vraiment merdé, se comportant plus comme un gamin attardé que comme un agent fédéral. Ce n'était pas faute à Ziva de l'avoir sermonné pour qu'ils recherchent activement la directrice, sauf qu'il ne voulait rien entendre, même lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le corps de Sasha non loin de la voiture de Jenny, il pensait encore qu'elle était avec un homme en train de prendre du bon temps. Une pure coincidence, avait-il dit, bien qu'en son for intérieur, il ne le pensait pas. Les coincidences n'existent pas, ce que son expérience en tant que flic ainsi que Gibbs lui avaient enseigné. Sauf qu'en se bornant à ne pas écouter son instinct ils avaient perdus du temps. Résultat des courses? Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, Jenny avait fait les frais de son erreur de jugement. L'erreur de sa faute professionnelle.

Certains ne peuvent, ne doivent pas mourir. Pourquoi elle et pas lui? Pourquoi serait-il plus digne d'elle d'avoir échappé à la mort? Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il avait une chance de cocu, autant de vies qu'un chat. Tony ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait frôlé la mort, s'en sortant la plupart du temps sans le moindre bobo. Il ne méritait pas plus qu'elle de survivre. L'image d'une Jenny souriante lui apparut devant les yeux. _Comment aurais-tu me sauver de moi même?_ Jenny avait tout fait pour le rassurer, lui mentant qu'elle menait une enquête de son côté, Ziva avait eu la puce à l'oreille mais pas lui.

- « J'aurais dû la sauver malgré tout » dit-il à haute voix en s'emparant de la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table basse de son appartement. « J'aurais dû »

Il but avidement à la bouteille, l'alcool lui brûlant quelque peu la trachée mais embuant davantage ses pensées. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin: ne plus penser, au moins le sentiment d'échec était plus supportable. Moins insurmontable.

La tête commençait à lui tourner, mais la noirceur de sa réflexion était toujours autant intacte, voire même plus sombre. Il balaya du regard son appartement, se disant qu'il n'était pas prêt de le revoir de sitôt... comme eux... comme elle.

Toute l'équipe s'était réunie la veille au soir - une dernière fois - dans un bar pour des adieux, bien qu'aucune personne présentes n'ait prononcé ce mot à un moment ou un autre. Pourtant c'était bel et bien des adieux. Ziva retournait en Israel, sa mission de liaison avec le mossad ayant pris fin, il y avait fort de peu de chance qu'elle revienne un jour aux Etats Unis et encore moins à Washington. Mgcee était affecté au service cyber-criminalité, fini le terrain pour lui, Vance devant certainement penser que ce genre de travail n'était pas fait pour lui. Et lui? Et bien, il s'apprêtait à parcourir les mers du monde en embarquant dans un rafiot avec près de 5000 marins, que du bonheur! Seuls Gibbs et Abby restaient à leurs postes respectifs.

Pour mieux tourner la page, Tony savait qu'il lui faudra couper les ponts avec eux, faire comme si ces dernières années à travailler à leurs côtés n'avait pas compter... C'est certainement en raison de cet état d'esprit – mais aussi grace à une sacrée dose d'alcool dans le sang - qu'il avait fait des avances à Ziva en fin de soirée. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner, comme le souvenir intarissable d'une nuit d'amour avec elle. Un meilleur souvenir que le sentiment de regret de n'avoir jamais rien tenté. Pour son plus grand étonnement, la jeune femme ne lui avait pas répondu avec un coup de poing mais en lui prenant la main, l'invitant alors à l'accompagner chez elle.

Ils n'avaient alors plus prononcé le moindre mot, à quoi bon, leurs regards en disaient suffisamment. Le désir et la frustration se lisaient. Le temps n'était plus à se chercher ni à ignorer l'amour que l'autre lui inspirait. Le temps leur était compté, inéluctablement, fatalement. Le temps leurs filait entre les doigts, il ne leurs restait qu'une nuit pour vivre leur histoire qui devra, en dépit de leur volonté, avortée prématurément.

Même si les gestes furent hésitants au départ, craintifs, la passion les submergea rapidement. Un soulagement de ne plus re-penser à tout ça pendant quelques heures, un soulagement intense mais éphémère. Tous deux le savait, mais ils préféraient profiter de leur seule et unique nuit, car demain sera un autre jour. Au delà de la nécessité impérieuse de vivre leur amour, Tony et Ziva avaient besoin – le temps d'une nuit – de sentir la vie. La vie même, frémissante, fragile mais triomphante malgré tout.

Il resta des heures à contempler Ziva endormie, retardant au maximum son départ. Quand il quitta la chambre, Tony ne sut si elle dormait ou si elle faisait semblant, ne le sachant pas, il se contenta d'un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Il regarda une dernière fois Ziva pour graver son image en mémoire, puis sans un bruit, il quitta sa chambre ainsi que son appartement, le coeur serré.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'une fille, Tony, mais d'une femme. Je pensais que tu voudrais une relation sérieuse maintenant »_ lui avait-elle dit quelques semaines de ça.

Qui aurait pensé que Ziva était cette femme? En fait si, il le savait. Sauf qu'à force de se persuader que sa jalousie était justifiée par son désir de la protéger des hommes et leur perversité; qu'à force de croire qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle; qu'à force de refouler ses sentiments; Tony s'était fait souffrir inutilement car finalement, son amour était partagé. Si seulement ils s'étaient dévoilés plutôt. Il n'avait jamais pu nier son attirance pour Ziva, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir quelle femme magnifique elle était, alors même qu'il prétendait le contraire en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas son type. Mais pour une fois, Tony n'avait pas voulu bousiller une amitié pour une partie de jambes en l'air, il respectait trop leur relation, il la respectait trop pour ça. De plus, il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait entre quatre plance s'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur au lit.

On ne peut malheureusement pas revenir en arrière...

Et maintenant?

Il poursuivrait son bout de chemin, sans eux, sans elle. Ce n'était même pas un choix, mais juste une évidence. Ses yeux regardèrent une dernière fois la photo de ses anciens collègues prise voilà un an et alors qu'il ressentait une vague de nausées le submergeait, Tony se leva d'un bon. Prenant sacs en main, il sortit de son appartement, de sa vie. Une autre l'attendait; une vie moins exaltante et sans amour.

à suivre....


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour cette accueil, pour la peine voilà la suite^^_

_pour le moment il n'y a pas de dialogues, mais les deux premiers chapitres servent à placer l'histoire_

* * *

Une hôtesse de l'air s'arrêta à son niveau pour lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, poliment, elle lui répondit que non. Puis, elle tourna la tête de nouveau vers sa gauche, regardant les nuages au travers de l'hublot de cet avion qui l'a ramené dans son pays. Vers son père. Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis trois ans, Ziva devrait être heureuse de le revoir, sauf qu'elle aurait préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances et non parce que Vance avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa mission de liaison avec le ncis.

Elle aimait son boulot, ses collègues, sa vie en Amérique, et bien qu'elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre tout ceci lui serait enlevé, Ziva se contentait de profiter du moment présent, refusant de penser que la fin serait si proche. Retour à la case départ. Une fois de retour à Tel-aviv, nul doute que son père lui confierait - comme au bon vieux temps - des missions aussi périlleuses les une que les autres, des missions digne de la tueuse qu'elle était voici trois ans de ça. Avait-elle seulement eu déjà le choix de devenir cette personne là?

Il est clair que non. Ziva n'avait jamais discuté un ordre, encore moins lorsqu'il provenait de son père. En bonne fille disciplinée elle exécutait son bon vouloir, sans se poser de question comme un parfait petit soldat fidèle et dévoué. Pour ne pas déroger à la règle, Ziva savait qu'une fois le pied posé en Israel, elle redeviendra ce soldat, cette tueuse que son père avait tant voulu qu'elle devienne. Par devoir. Pour rendre service à son pays.

_« Je t'ai posé la question avant, Mcgee! »_

_« Sur un plan technique on était en parfaite synchronisation... mais vu que mes parents m'ont élevé comme un gentleman et que les tiens ont fait de toi une tueuse... »_

Une tueuse. Avait-elle envie de redevenir cette personne là? En fait la véritable question, la question fondamentale était de savoir si elle pourrait redevenir cette personne après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en Amérique. Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris et vécu avec eux... Avec lui.

Tony, cet homme sexiste, puéril, aux blagues salaces avait su réveiller en elle le pire comme le meilleur, mais aussi étrange que ça le soit, elle s'était tout de suite pris d'affection pour lui. Pourtant, ils étaient si différents, si radicalement opposés... Sauf que le mélange avait plutôt bien fonctionné, elle était devenue son alter-ego, que ce soit sur un plan professionnel ou amical, et l'inverse était également vrai. Toujours présents l'un pour l'autre, ils s'étaient réconfortés et aidés mutuellement en cas de crise, sachant toujours expertiser la faiblesse ou la douleur de l'autre. Se comprenant. S'acceptant. Sans jamais se juger.

Il lui aurait été facile de lui dire : _tu vois je te l'ais dis, je savais que Jenny avait des problèmes._ A quoi bon remuer le couteau dans le plaie, comme si Tony n'avait pas eu suffisamment conscience d'être en partie responsable de la catastrophe. Lui dire ce qu'il savait en définitif n'aurait servi, sauf à l'accabler davantage, ce Ziva ne voulait pas, déjà qu'elle se faisait suffisamment du soucis dans l'avenir pour lui. Elle espérait sincèrement que Tony puisse se pardonner, qu'il puisse faire l'impasse tout ça et continue son chemin. Mais il y avait un décalage entre ce qu'elle souhaitait et ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Bien que d'apparences, il se montrait comme quelqu'un de fort, Ziva avait su détecter en lui des failles, une vulnérabilité inhérente qu'il se donnait un mal fou à camoufler. Par peur de ses dévoiler? Car c'est un signe de faiblesse? Certainement une combinaison des deux. Il ne fallait pas se fier à cette image frivole que Tony laissait transparaître, car finalement ce n'était pas qu'un jeu, mais peut être un moyen de se protéger. Faire semblant que les critiques, les reproches ne l'atteignaient pas, alors qu'au contraire, il faisait preuve d'une extrême empathie et d'une sensibilité insoupçonnée.

Alors oui, elle avait du soucis à se faire pour lui. Tony n'était pas seulement son partenaire, mais également son ami et, depuis peu, son amant. A partir de quand n'avait-elle plus seulement éprouvé de l'amitié? C'était peut être le résultat de trois années à travailler avec lui, à risquer leurs vies quotidiennement, à se sortir mutuellement de situations compliquées et inextricables. Qu'il franchisse le cap était-il si inévitable que ça? Ziva aimait penser que non, coucher avec ses collègues n'étant pas une de ses habitudes! Alors qu'avec lui.... elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé autrement que comme un ami, un très proche ami. En fait, elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle voulait ou attendait de lui. La jalousie qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il sortait avec Jeanne était toute justifiée pour Ziva: cette femme lui volait son partenaire, point barre, normal qu'elle la détestait. Et puis...

_« Tu as déjà entendu parler des âmes soeurs ? » lui avait-elle demandé voici quelques semaines de ça. _

_« Gros tube dans les années 70 ? Un style disco ? Chante un peu, je trouverai. » _

_« Tu ne trouveras jamais. »_

Une question dont elle aurait aimé une réponse sincère, sauf que Tony – fidèle à lui même – avait préféré jouer la carte de l'humour. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois! Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire... d'ailleurs pourquoi le lui avoir demandé? C'était peut être bien parce que l'enquête en cours concernait un couple séparé depuis dix ans qui, en dépit du temps passé, n'avait jamais cessé de s'aimer. Ziva s'était ainsi légitimement demandé si l'amour pouvait résister à une telle épreuve, s'il était possible d'aimer une seule personne toute sa vie. Elle aurait tant voulu son avis sur le sujet, surtout qu'il venait de sortir d'une relation sérieuse – une première pour lui_._

Elle aurait aimé savoir tant d'autres choses...

Auraient-ils eu le droit à plus qu'une nuit passée ensemble s'ils n'avaient pas été contraint de se séparer? Un '_nous' _entre eux aurait-il pu exister? Malheureusement, Ziva ne le saura jamais... Se contentant de saisir l'instant présent, sans se poser de questions sur la moralité de son attitude qui aurait pu facilement la faire passer pour une fille facile, Ziva avait répondu favorablement à la proposition de Tony car finalement elle espérait peut être en son for intérieur qu'il fasse cette proposition. Qu'il lui montre enfin à l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais dont il se gardait bien de ne pas montrer. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien entre eux pour entraver le franchissement de cette étape. C'était peut être ça le hic....

Pour ne pas rendre encore plus difficile leur séparation, Ziva avait feint dormir lorsque Tony s'était réveillé aux aurores. Elle avait alors lutté pour contrer son envie irrépressible de le retenir pour ne pas qu'il embarque sur ce porte-avion.

Finalement, Ziva avait déjà la réponse à sa question. Leur couple était destiné à ne vivre qu'une nuit. Le bonheur n'est pas fait pout tout le monde, surtout pas pour elle.

L'avion amorça sa descente, Ziva enclencha sa ceinture et ferma les yeux, pas de crispation, mais pour tenter de chasser l'image de Tony qui ne quittait pas ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et oui, ziva et tony ne pouvaient pas rester séparés... voici la suite, qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas vu que les dialogues ne sont pas de moi mais tirés de l'épisode agent afloat, je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse de cet épisode qui marque les retrouvailles, pour cela je dois encore découper le passage en deux et donc le prochain chapitre se terminera sur la fin de l'enquête, je pourrai donc rentrer au coeur de l'histoire après (je sens que cette fic sera encore un pavé lol)_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

4 mois plus tard...

Chose exceptionnelle et tout à fait étrange, le silence régnait dans l'open space en ce début de matinée; un silence qui n'était pas seulement dû au fait que les agents n'aient aucune affaire en cours. En temps ordinaire, il y avait toujours une certaine activité, enfin c'est que Ziva avait toujours connu jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre en Israel. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce silence de mort, ce silence pesant à mettre les nerfs en pelote. Pas de cris, pas de lancer de boulettes en papier, pas de références cinématographique, pas de blagues salaces et sexistes. Pourquoi être avoir accepté de revenir si c'était pour trouver ça? Pourquoi revenir s'il n'était pas là?

Finalement le démantèlement de l'équipe n'était qu'une mascarade, elle devait suivre une piste en Israel et Mcgee avait pour mission de craquer un code - mais pourquoi envoyer Tony sur un porte avion. Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir muté au ncis alors qu'ils étaient tous de retour? Une sorte de punition pour n'avoir pas su protéger Jenny? Mcgee ne cessait de lui dire que Tony n'était pas loin de la quille, sauf que Ziva ne savait pas s'il le pensait vraiment où si c'était un moyen de la rassurer. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec Abby qui faisait une dépression car son Tony n'était pas là. La jeune laborantine collectionnait toutes ses cartes postales qu'elle affichait comme un trophée dans son labo et quand le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, elle les regardait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Abby avait au moins des nouvelles, elle.

- « Belle matinée. » fit Mcgee.

- « Magnifique même » lui répondit-elle en déviant son regard du bureau de Tony.

- « Il est bon ton thé? »

- « Ça va. Et ton café? »

- « Il est bon. Un bon café. »

- « C'est calme aujourd'hui. »

- « Comme cette semaine. »

Seraient-ils contraient à ça? A parler de banalités histoire de meubler dans le vide. L'absence de Tony se faisait cruellement ressentir, pour ne pas renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Mcgee ne faisait pas allusion à son ancien partenaire. Ziva appréciait sa délicatesse, si seulement il savait que ses efforts ne servaient à rien. Tony n'avait pas quitter ses pensées durant ces quatre mois, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu en Israel, sans lui, alors que sa présence aurait été vitale. Son retour au source, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient rencontré, ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Au contraire, des images de Tony, de moments complices passés aves lui, des engueulades aussi, ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle ne retrouvera peut être jamais.

- « J'ai reçu un appel de Dinozzo » aboya Gibbs en entrant dans l'open space, un café à la main.

- « Tony? » demanda Ziva, le coeur battant.

- « Un lieutenant de la Marine a fait un plongeon depuis l'USS Seahawk. Allez voir sa femme »

- « Elle est courant? »

- « Elle va l'être. »

- « La marine n'envoie pas d'aumônier? » demanda Ziva, incrédule.

- « Les aumôniers n'enquêtent pas » rétorqua Gibbs en s'asseyant à son bureau.

L'ancien marine eut le malheur de poser son regard sur l'ancien bureau de Tony, un bref instant, mais cela suffit puisqu'il ne remarqua pas le départ de ses agents. Bon sang il avait échoué. Sauf qu'il n'échouait jamais. Il n'avait pas réussi à reformer son équipe alors même qu'il fonctionnait depuis une semaine avec un membre en moins. Et merde, ce n'est pas en acceptant la fatalité qu'il pourrait retrouver son agent. Ne jamais se relâcher, c'était là le seul espoir de réussite, la seule chance de faire flancher Vance. C'est donc déterminé et dans cet état d'esprit que l'ancien se leva d'un bon pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

OoO

Parcourir les mers du monde, rencontrer des jolies filles à chaque escales qui ne demandaient rien d'autres qu'une nuit avec lui : le rêve de tous hommes qui se respectent. Sauf que ce n'était plus le sien. Tony n'aspirait qu'à une chose, celle de reposer le pied sur le sol américain et pas seulement pour une semaine. Non, il voulait qu'à la fin de sa mission en tant qu'agent embarqué sur le Seahawk on le renvoie au ncis. Qu'on le renvoie parmi eux, parmi elle. Ils étaient tous revenus alors pourquoi pas lui? Vance lui en voulait, Tony mettrait sa main à couper, mais c'est à cause de sa bourde à Los Angeles qu'il n'était pas revenu. Et maintenant?

Maintenant, il menait une enquête; une enquête pénible dont il ne sentait pas capable de gérer seul. Pourtant en apparence, elle paressait simple. Un lieutenant avait disparu, de toute évidence, il avait sauté du porte avion en laissant ses papiers et son uniforme à tribord. Faux. Ses relevés bancaires montraient que le lieutenant Evans – ou quelqu'un d'autre - s'était servi de sa carte quelques jours après qu'il ait soit disant embarqué. Et ça ne pouvait pas être Evans puisque Tony venait de retrouver son corps enseveli dans du sable non loin d'un bar à Carthagène en Colombie. L'état de décomposition du corps de l'officier avait permis à Tony de conclure qu'il était mort bien avant que le Seahawk ne prenne la mer, ce qui signifiait qu'une personne avait usurpé son identité afin d'embarquer sur le porte-avions. Ils avaient donc une faille dans la sécurité: qui était cet usurpateur et que comptait-il faire sur le Seahawk? Une attaque bio-terroriste? Probablement.

De son téléphone satellite, Tony composa le numéro de Gibbs pour savoir s'il avait du nouveau de son côté, mais pour sa grande surprise ce fut Mcgee qui répondit.

- « Mcgee? »

- « De retour sur la terre ferme? »

- « Ouais. Un paradis tropical, à vrai dire. Un peu comme le Lagon bleu, sauf pour les plages de sable, les chutes d'eau magiques et surtout pour Brooke Shields. »

- « J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. »

- « Tu viens me remplacer ? »

- « Non mais Vance a envoyé... »

- « De la Téquila? Il m'en faut au moins une caisse pour affronter les 3 prochains mois. Tout le monde me déteste. Tu sais quoi? Envoie plutôt deux caisses car avec le directeur Vance aux commandes, je resterai agent embarqué jusqu'à mes soixante ans. Comment ça se passe avec lui au fait? »

- « Ça pourrait pas aller mieux, Dinozzo. » répondit Vance qui venait d'arriver à côté de Mcgee et qi avait donc suivi une bonne partie de la conversation.

- « Directeur Vance. » bafouilla Tony surpris. « Je disais...juste à McGee à quel point tout le monde me manquait. »

- « Rapport! » ordonna le directeur.

Reprenant son sérieux, Tony lui fit un rapide topo de la situation. Le corps du lieutenant avait été transporté à la morgue de Carthagène, mais le médecin chargé de l'autopsie ne s'était pas montré très coopératif pour le moment, il refusait de révéler le moindre élément. Pourtant, Tony aurait parié que le lieutenant avait été tué de la même manière que sa femme dont le corps sans vie avait été retrouvé il y a deux jours par Ziva et Mcgee à son domicile.

- « Ce gars... se fiche pas mal des américains. A moins qu'il s'agisse que de moi. »

- « On le saura bientôt. Gibbs et Ziva ont décollé hier soir. »

- « Pour Carthagène? » s'exclama Tony.

- « Oui Tony. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire au début. » fit Mcgee, pouvant imaginé la tête que faisait Tony en ce moment même.

- « Et ils arrivent quand? »

Une voix très familière retentit derrière lui

- « Ils sont déjà là. » fit Gibbs, un demi sourire, ravi de son petit effet de surprise.

Tony se retourna, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres en voyant qui étaient en face de lui. Bien qu'il soit heureux de revoir son patron, il n'avait les yeux que pour Ziva qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, resplendissait. Encore bouleversé, Tony ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa joie, ce fut Ziva qui le fit pour lui, à sa manière.

- « Joli bronzage »


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent qui, comme je m'en doutais, a pu décevoir car les dialogues et l'histoire son tirés du 6.02_

_bonne lecture malgré tout_

* * *

Elle aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses, déjà à quel point il lui avait manqué et qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il lui donne quelques nouvelles. Même une carte postale aurait suffit pour la combler, pour lui regonfler le moral usé par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Or, Ziva commençait à connaître le phénomène, si Tony avait joué aux abonnés absents c'était surtout et avant tout pour se protéger. Pourquoi se faire du mal inutilement en sachant qu'on ne peut rien changer à une situation? Ziva comprenait sa démarche, sauf qu'elle savait aussi que ça ne fonctionne qu'un temps. Qu'on le veuille ou non, les souvenirs reviennent vous hanter dans les moments où on s'y attend le moins: la nuit ou quand une situation vous rappelle étrangement un événement du passé. Elle avait essayé d'oublier Tony, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

- « Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez attrapé une crise de Dinozzoïte, pour que Vance vous envoie au soleil ? » demanda Tony en entrant dans la morgue de Carthagène.

- « La Dinozzoïte? Ça fait maladie vénérienne...» fit Ziva.

Tandis que Gibbs s'éloignait pour répondre à un appel, Ziva l'observait, il avait changé, sauf qu'elle n'aurait su dire en quoi.

- « Quoi? » demanda Tony, se rendant compte de son regard insistant sur lui.

- « Tu sembles... »

- « Plus grand? Plus sexy? »

- « Plus vieux. »

Un peu comme si Tony, l'éternel gamin, avait grandi d'un seul coup pour devenir adulte. Ce visage pourtant familier à bien des égards, semblait marqué à vie par la souffrance, la douleur. Une culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

- « Et bien...ça fait plus de quatre mois »

- « Tu t'en veux toujours pour Jenny? »

- « Pas autant qu'avant. »

- « Tu bois? »

- « Pas autant qu'avant. »

Pas un seul jour ne passait sans que la culpabilité ne le frappe comme un couteau en plein coeur. Il avait seulement appris à vivre avec. A vivre avec cette douleur. Le seul moment de répit fut la nuit passée avec elle, un temps pendant lequel, l'amour avait anesthésié ce douloureux sentiment d'échec.

- « Tu aurais pu appeler » fit Ziva, sa voix loin d'être accusatrice.

Tony savait qu'elle avait raison, mais que lui aurait-il dit? Oh si, il aurait des choses à lui dire, comme le fait que sa ninja lui manquait au point que la nuit, c'est d'elle, qu'il rêvait. Qu'il aurait voulu que leur histoire ne se détermine pas ainsi, pas aussi vite, car Ziva était la seule femme qui aurait pu un tant soit peu lui faire oublier ses manies d'homme à femmes. Sauf que Tony savait que leur nuit était à présent un sujet tabou, alors même qu'il savait aussi que ni l'un ni l'autre ne la regrettait. Un peu comme s'ils avaient conclu un accord tacite : ils n'auraient droit à une nuit et à rien qu'une nuit. Après, ils ne devront plus en parler.

C'est à ce moment là que Gibbs revint vers eux, les interrompant alors.

Comme Tony l'avait pressenti, le médecin légiste se montra plus coopératif avec Ziva, ses penchants pour les femmes latino suffisant à l'amadouer. Ils découvrirent alors que le lieutenant Evans avait été bel et bien tué de la même manière de sa femme. Ils leur appartenaient désormais de débusquer l'assassin... parmi 5000 marins!

Une fois arrivés sur le Seahwawk, ils furent accueillis par le commandant de bord. Contrôler l'identité de tous les marins à bord n'était pas une chose facile, surtout s'il fallait se montre discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du tueur. Toutes les zones à risques, comme l'eau, les réserves ou la ventilation étaient surveillées plus que de raison, mais pas de trop considérant que Gibbs redoutait une attaque à l'anthrax sur le porte-avion. Voilà pourquoi il envoya ses deux agents parler à l'officier de pont - le lieutenant Kaplan - qui avait laissé embarquer le meurtrier, même si Tony l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Au moment de passer la porte du bureau de Tony, Ziva eut la surprise de voir accrochés au mur des photos d'elle en bikini prises à Los Angles, dont une était un gros plan ...de ses fesses.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elles font sur ton mur? »

Le véritable problème n'était pas que Tony ait gardé ces photos, au contraire, elle était flattée; Ziva aurait juste préféré qu'il ne les affiche pas à la vue de tous. Elle même avait des photos de lui qu'elle avant regarder tant de fois au point de les user quand elle avait appris ce qui fut le choc de sa vie.

- « McGee devait détruire ces photos. » déclara t-elle sèchement.

- « Il a dû oublier. »

- « Je devrais peut-être lui rappeler. »

- « Vas-y doucement. Il a eu un été difficile. »

- « Comme nous tous. » conclut-elle alors que la promiscuité du corps de Tony lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Bon sang que ce couloir est étroit!

- « Je crois que c'était particulièrement dur pour McGeek. Il n'a jamais supporté les changements. »

- « Il a l'air bien. »

- « Enfermé pendant quatre mois dans cette cave de techno? Tu sais comme il aime fouler le bitume, mener les enquêtes, les interrogatoires. »

- « McGee? »

En dépit des taquineries habituelles, des _bizut_ lancés à tord et à travers, Tony appréciait Mcgee et dans une certaine mesure, il le considérait comme un ami. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il ne parlait pas de Mcgee, non Tony faisait allusion à lui, à quel point son isolement l'avait éprouvé sur un plan émotionnel mais dont il se gardait bien d'en parler directement. Ziva compatit pour lui, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son partenaire ait pu autant souffrir. La vie n'est pas facile, ça se saurait sinon. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on voudrait ou comment on le voudrait.

- « Ouais, sans parler de Gibbs, Duckster, toi et moi, Abs. Je veux dire, chacun sait à quel point ils sont proches. »

- « McGee était juste en dessous, Tony. Ils ont déjeuné ensemble chaque semaine. »

- « C'est différent. T'es habitué à voir des gens tous les jours, leur parler, compter sur eux, et subitement ils ne sont plus là. »

Parfois il regrettait même d'avoir passé la nuit avec Ziva, peut être aurait-il mieux vécu ces derniers mois car n'ayant pas de souvenirs d'eux dans sa tête pour lui rappeler ô combien il détestait sa vie de maintenant.

- « Ça fait partie du boulot. »

- « Ça ne rend pas ça plus facile pour McGee. »

Parfois ce boulot craint vraiment.

OoO

Souffrant d'une overdose, Kaplan venait d'être transporté à l'infirmerie. De deux choses l'une, soit soit Kaplan était l'assassin, soit son état était dû au fait que lui seul aurait pu identifier formellement l'assassin. Gibbs penchait pour la première hypothèse, voilà pourquoi il avait envoyé Ziva et Tony fouiller sa cabine.

- « J'aime pas chercher au pif un truc qui peut te tuer si tu le trouves. » grinça Tony tandis qu'il soulevait le matelas où se trouvait une seringue.

- « De la morphine. » fit Ziva d'une voix moqueuse.

- « Kaplan est le seul qui puisse identifier l'assassin du lieutenant Evans. »

- « Et il a fait une overdose. »

- « Un sacré coup du hasard. »

- « C'est quoi un coup du hasard ? »

- « Une coïncidence » expliqua Tony.

- « Et tu penses que c'est un coup du bizarre? » fit -elle sardonique.

- « Sarcasme, Ziva. T'es de retour en Amérique. Change de mode. »

- « En fait, pas vraiment... »

- « Navire américain, sol américain. » la coupa t-il. « Le sol américain. » répéta t-il nostalgique.

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il rêvait de pouvoir fouler de nouveau cette bonne vieille amérique!

- « Ça suffit. Tu en as encore pour trois mois. Où est le problème ? »

- « Facile à dire pour toi. »

- « Ça veut dire quoi ? »

- « Tu es revenue à Washington, c'est ce que tu voulais. Non ? »

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait? C'est ce qu'elle avait désiré plus que tout, qu'un jour son père l'informe qu'on la réaffectait au ncis. Elle avait même prié pour qu'une telle chose arrive, ce qui arriva finalement mais peut être trop tard... Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Ziva ne savait plus maintenant si elle le voulait encore, mais l'ordre venant de son père, elle avait dû le suivre et s'y soumettre.

- « Tu as des ordres, Tony. Même si tu ne les aimes pas, tu dois les suivre. C'est pour ça qu'on les nomme : ordres. »

- « Ce n'était pas ma question. Il s'est passé quelque chose en Israël, non? Tu vas dire ne pas vouloir en parler, mais tes yeux parleront pour toi. »

Il pensait que Ziva serait tout comme lui, heureux de pouvoir retravailler comme avant au ncis, mais à présent il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ziva avait toujours su bluffé, sachant parfaitement cacher ses émotions pour ne laisser voir d'elle qu'une femme forte au mental de fer et d'acier. Un véritable petit soldat. Mais n'étant qu'un être humain, elle avait ses failles comme tout le monde même si, lui plus qu'un autre, en connaissait les points. Les yeux ne mentent pas. Ce qu'il vit le toucha en plein coeur.

- « Peut-être quelque chose que tu as laissé? Ou quelqu'un ? »

- « Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Alors même qu'il était concerné, qu'il aurait été en droit de savoir, Ziva ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire, elle ignorait même si elle le ferait un jour. A quoi bon remuer ce qu'elle s'évertuait d'oublier bien que rationnellement, elle savait que cet effroyable sentiment de perte ne disparaîtra jamais. A quoi bon le blesser en lui disant la vérité? Autant le laisser croire qu'elle avait laissé quelqu'un en Israel car dans un sens c'était vrai. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, qu'il se rapproche d'elle pour ça. Elle n'amène que le malheur. Mieux valait qu'il reste le plus loin d'elle..

OoO

Après craquage de codes, il s'était révélé que Kaplan était bel et bien l'assassin du couple Evans. Le jour de l'embarquement, il avait simplement pointé deux fois : une fois pour lui et une autre pour Evans. L'équipe avait réussi à le stopper alors qu'on s'apprêtait à l'évacuer pour Washington, son overdose de morphine n'étant qu'un moyen pour parvenir à cette fin.

Le coeur serré, Tony observait Gibbs et Ziva préparer leurs affaires pour leurs départ imminent. Quand les reverrait-il? Les reverrait-il seulement? Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Ziva de peur de n'être pas capable de garder le cap. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils parlent de qu'il s'était passé juste avant son départ, mais désormais il savait que c'était inutile. Elle avait un homme dans sa vie. Finalement, il aurait peut être dû l'appeler...

- « L'avion décolle dans 10 minutes, patron. »

- « Prends tes affaires. » dit Gibbs.

- « Mes affaires ? »

- « Ton collier. Tu le ramènes à la maison. »

- « La maison ? » répéta Tony qui n'en revenait pas.

- « La maison, Dinozzo. »

- « La maison. » ajouta Ziva, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant qu'enfin toute l'équipe sera de nouveau réunie.

Après un dernier regard pour eux, Tony partit en courant, hurlant à plein poumons : chaud devant je passe.

* * *

À suivre


	5. Chapter 5

_Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle enquête, l'équipe est enfin réunie tout serait presque comme avant... presque_

_merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'aide à avancer et ça me motive d'écrire en plus!! :D_

_bonne lecture !!_

* * *

Son sac sur l'épaule, Tony sortit de l'ascenseur, un large sourire aux lèvres, heureux de revenir au bureau alors qu'avec Vance à la direction, il avait plus de chances de finir sa carrière en tant qu'agent embarqué. Mais au delà de son travail, il était surtout heureux de retrouver sa deuxième famille, des personnes qui partageaient son quotidien et en savaient finalement plus sur lui que sa propre famille. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours de son bureau. Penchée sur l'épaule de Mcgee, Ziva semblait captivée par ce que ce dernier lui montrait sur son ordinateur.

- « Et dire que je pensais qu'on m'accueillerait à bras ouvert! »

- « On a déjà fêter ton retour Tony. Hier soir, tu t'en souviens? » lui rappela Mcgee en levant le nez de son pc.

- « Ne me dites pas que vous travaillez, je suis sûr que vous visiter des sites porno »

- « C'est toi qui fait ça, pas nous » rétorqua Ziva en fronçant des sourcils.

- « C'est vrai » fit Tony en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, un sourire de fierté.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Tony portait constamment des lunettes de soleil même en temps nuageux. En fait si, elle le savait, par soucis de l'apparence et d'avoir l'air classe! Une préoccupation typique d'italien qui était pour Ziva complètement futile et sans intérêt, même si à présent, elle mentirait en affirmant que cet aspect de Tony ne lui plaisait pas.

- « Si vous ne travaillez pas, vous faites quoi alors? »

- « On regarde un site qui propose d'adopter des chats. »

- « Des chats? Ta lubie pour les chiens est donc finie? »

- « Avec le travail qu'on fait, j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrai pas m'occuper correctement d'un chien. » répondit Tim.

- « C'est sûr qu'un chat peut te lécher le visage le soir quant tu rentres ou même t'apporter tes pantoufles » se moqua Tony en s'approchant du bureau de Mcgee.

- « C'est quoi le problème Tony? Tu n'aimes pas les minous? » demanda Ziva en croisant son regard.

Le sourire au coin qui se forma sur son visage suffit à Ziva pour comprendre à quoi il pensait et du lapsus qu'elle venait de faire. Un lapsus qui l'était mais seulement aux oreilles de Tony.

- « Ok ne dis rien » fit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré tout de sourire mentalement.

- « Alors Mccat, tu veux quoi comme chat? Un persan ou bien un angora pour te tenir chaud la nuit, si c'est ça je te le redis : trouve toi une fille. »

- « Je peux te retourner la remarque, Tony. Il serait peut être temps que tu oublies ton histoire catastrophique avec Jeanne et que tu te cherches une femme avec qui tu pourrais passer plus d'une seule nuit. »

A cette remarque, Ziva manqua de s'étrangler, tandis que Tony dévia un bref instant son regard sur sa partenaire qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Mcgee n'aurait pas pu viser plus juste. Sur ce point, Tony rejoignait son avis, le seul hic, c'est qu'il avait déjà trouvé la femme mais celle-ci avait déjà tourné la page, pour son plus grand regret.

- « En fait un chat de gouttière te conviendrait mieux »

- « C'est une race ça ? » demanda Ziva.

- « Justement s'en est pas une » lui répondit Tony.

- « C'est quoi alors? »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer, une tornade du nom de Gibbs venant de souffler dans l'open space.

- « Prenez vos affaires » aboya l'ancien marine en ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau pour prendre son arme et son insigne.

_Comme au bon vieux temps,_ songea Tony en prenant son sac, enjoué à l'idée de cette nouvelle affaire qui permettrait ainsi de marquer définitivement son retour.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on a patron? »

Gibbs leva un instant les yeux sur Tony qui resta bloqué un long moment sur les traits contractés et durcis de son patron. Le jeune agent en était affolé intérieurement, ce regard, il ne le connaissait que trop bien et ça l'effrayait par avance. Cette enquête s'annonçait difficile.

OoO

Bien que chaque affaire soit unique et indépendante, il y a néanmoins une chose qui leur est commune : la procédure. Relevés d'empreintes, croquis, photographies, interrogatoires des voisins, tout ceci est obligatoire en cas de découverte d'un cadavre. Et ce qui n'est pas écrit dans les manuels, mais qui va pourtant de soi, la maîtrise. On ne peut jamais s'habituer aux atrocités que certains hommes peuvent commettre, on tolère seulement mieux le dégoût qu'elles nous inspirent. Pourtant certains meurtres, au vu de leurs monstruosités peuvent choquer, même l'agent le plus endurci.

Gibbs ne pouvait dévier son regard du cadavre, écoutant à peine le topo que Ziva était en train de lui faire sur la victime. Il ne dénia le faire que lorsque Ducky pénétra dans le salon, Palmer sur ses talons. Bien que habitué de voir des corps en décomposition avancée, mutilé, délabré, démembré, le médecin légiste laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Même lui était révulsé par le spectacle, ou plutôt, l'horreur qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- « Oh mon dieu... la pauvre petite » murmura Ducky.

Le médecin s'agenouilla auprès du corps sans vie de la jeune femme comme s'il pouvait encore lui venir en aide, bien que ce soit vrai dans un certain sens. Il l'aiderait en débusquant des indices qui permettrait de traquer son meurtrier. Ravalant la bile qui lui montait à la gorge, il procéda comme d'habitude en commençant par rechercher approximativement l'heure de la mort.

- « Au vu de la _rigor mortis_ et de la température du corps, je dirai qu'elle est morte il y a environ trente six heures. »

- « Ses voisins ne l'ont pas vus depuis deux jours » nota Gibbs pour qui cela en concordance avec ce qu'on lui avait dit.

L'origine du décès n'était pas un grand mystère. La jeune femme avait la poitrine en sang, morte sur le coup après avoir reçu un coup de couteau en plein coeur. Le coup de grace.

- « C'est une exécution, Jethro. »

- « Je le crois aussi. Qu'en est-il de ses balafres? »

Ducky observa le visage de la jeune femme qui devait être magnifique avant qu'un malade ne lui incise les commissures des lèvres.

- « Elles ont été faites avant la mort avec un cutter ou un scalpel, mais elles ne sont pas très nettes.... »

- « Quoi Ducky? »

- « Je préfère réserver mes autres observations pour plus tard. Allons-y Monsieur Palmer, emballons le corps. »

- « On dirait qu'un malade nous fait un remake de Nip Tuck. Le sourire de l'ange. » fit Tony en entrant dans le salon.

Ziva le regarda, choquée que son partenaire puisse même dans le cas présent faire des références alors qu'une femme avait été atrocement mutilée avant d'être tué. Elle n'osait, ne voulait pas imaginer la douleur que Eva Logan avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait tranché la bouche de chaque côté. Elle aurait voulu trouvé refuge loin de tous, si elle avait pu, elle serait déjà partie de cette pièce qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle serait partie pour échapper à tout ça, à toutes ces monstruosités, à la nature humaine dans ce qu'elle avait de plus horrible qui soit.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour rester, elle devait faire son travail. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait. Elle rangea dans un fond de son esprit son empathie qu'elle trouvait bien trop développé depuis quelque temps pour redevenir l'agent du Mossad qu'on connaissait. Le visage recomposé; elle répliqua à Tony:

- « C'est bien le mot, Tony. Il n'y a qu'un malade pour faire ça! »

Tony l'observa un instant, surpris que la jeune femme se montre si réceptive alors que d'ordinaire, rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

- « Sauf que c'est un mauvais remake car dans la série, il n'y avait pas de mort. »

- « Dinozzo, boucle la! » cria Gibbs pour remettre son agent à sa place.

La colère de son patron fit taire tony qui savait être aller trop loin... mais peut être pas car si ce qu'il pensait été juste, si son intuition ne le trompait pas, alors oui, ils avaient affaire à un véritable malade.


	6. Chapter 6

_Après une courte absence, un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère, j'ai un peu bloqué voilà pourquoi j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire_

_bonne lecture _

* * *

L'ambiance était électrique dans l'open space en dépit du silence quasi religieux qui y régnait. Chacun collectait des informations sur la victime, Ziva était assignée à l'enquête de personnalité, Mcgee scrutait ses comptes bancaires et Tony.... Tony était sensé dresser la chronologie des dernières heures précédents la mort de Logan sauf que de son propre chef, il avait décidé de suivre une autre piste qui, il l'espérait, l'aiderait à confirmer ses doutes ou du moins à corroborer ce que son intuition lui soufflait.

Il savait jouer avec le feu, que Gibbs ne cautionnerait pas sa démarche, mais ne lui avait-il pas appris à suivre son instinct? Un instinct que l'ancien marine se servait, se fiant à lui presque aveuglement!

- « Tony? » appela Ziva.

- « Oui? »

- « Rassure moi, tu travailles en ce moment. » lui demanda t-elle sur un ton peu aimable

La silence de son partenaire, au lieu de l'aider l'inquiéta, ce n'était pas normal. Depuis quand bossait-il en silence? La jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil et vint se planter devant son bureau, la suspicion se peignant sur son visage. Tony ferma la fenêtre web au cas où elle viendrait vérifier.

- « C'est ce que je fais, Zee-va. »

- « Le fait que tu nous fasses pas la parlette m'inquiète et m'incite à penser que tu fais autre chose. »

- « La parlotte, Ziva. »

- « T'as pas intérêt à perdre de temps, Tony! »

- « Crois moi Ziva, je ne perds pas mon temps » rétorqua t-il sur le même ton avant de s'adoucir. « Je mérite même une petite récompense. »

Tony ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir un beignet à la confiture dont la vue suffit à écoeurer Ziva qui préféra alors retourner à son bureau.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on a? » cria une voix ferme.

Comme à chaque que son patron faisait irruption dans l'open space, Tony sursauta et se pressa de planquer son beignet dans le tiroir. Mcgee fut le premier à faire un topo sur ses recherches, ses compte ne présentaient aucune anomalies. Puis, ce fut le tour de Ziva qui n'avait pas grand choses à dire de plus, la victime était selon les dires de ses collègues une femme sérieuse pour qui le travail comptait plus que tout, mais qui aimait toutefois se rendre à un bar de temps à autre.

- « Comment s'appelle ce bar? »

- « La navy's »

Remarquant que Tony était une fois en pleine rêverie, Gibbs l'appela d'une voix forte.

- « Oui.. patron euh... apparemment elle s'y serait rendue le soir de son meurtre. »

- « Apparemment? »

- « Je vais aller vérifier et interroger le patron s'il se souvient l'avoir vue partir seule ou accompagnée. »

- « Autre chose, Dinozzo? »

- « Non.. en fait si. Ce meurtre ne te fais penser à rien, patron? »

- « Et à quoi ça devrait me faire penser? »

- « Dans la série Nip Tuck, le découpeur mutilait les femmes belles, estimant que la beauté extérieure empêcher d'accéder à la beauté intérieure, mais .... »

- « Dinozzo, tu débloques ma parole! »

- « Mais il ne les tuait pas. Les scénaristes se sont inspirés d'une légende urbaine »

Tony fit une pause, satisfait d'avoir toute l'attention de son patron.

- « Il existe une légende selon laquelle un groupe de jeunes aurait séquestré une fille lui donnant le choix entre le meurtre, le viol ou le sourire de l'ange, ceci consisterait à lui trancher la commissure des lèvres, puis à lui verser du citron ou du sel. La victime hurlerait de douleur, se déchirant ainsi les joues jusqu'au oreilles. »

- « Tu oublies un point, Dinozzo... »

- « Je te parierai mon salaire que Ducky va découvrir que Logan a été violée et qu'on va retrouvé des traces de citron ou de sel sur ses joues. »

Gibbs sourit mentalement, finalement il avait bien formé ce diable de Dinozzo. Ne jamais se fier au coincidences, et toujours suivre son instinct, un don que Tony semblait lui aussi avoir. Bien que cette piste soit intéressante puisqu'elle leur permettrait de faire la différence entre le meurtre avec ou sans mobile, il était toutefois encore un peu tôt pour tirer de conclusions. Qui sait si Logan n'avait pas d'ennemi en dépit de sa vie bien rangée sans problème? Pourtant, en son for intérieur, Gibbs ne le pensait pas, ce n'était pas seulement les circonstances factuelles de son meurtre qui lui procuraient cette sensation là, mais tout simplement son instinct. Cette affaire, il ne la sentait pas. Il y aura certainement d'autres meurtres de ce genre.

- « C'est sur ça que tu travaillais? Une ... légende urbaine » demanda Ziva à Tony, septique.

- « Oui et comme le mot l'indique ce n'est qu'une légende, un folklore que les gens se transmettent de bouche à oreille mais un dingue semble vouloir la ou les reproduire. Car certaines sont vraiment mais alors très farfelues. Comme l'histoire de la Dame Blanche, de Bloody Mary. »

- « De Bloody Mary? »

- « Oh non ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Candyman. C'est un film de Bernard Rose de 1992 qui reprend cette légende. Il suffit que tu prononces trois fois le nom... »

Tony ne put finir sa phrase, une tappe derrière la tête lui rappela qu'il avait une enquête à mener.

- « Ok, on y va patron mais tu sais les coups sur la tête sont la seule chose qui ne m'ont pas manqué en quatre mois, ça et Ziva quand elle est d'une humeur massacrante. »

- « Va m'interroger le patron et illico! » aboya Gibbs.

OoO

Durant tout le trajet, Tony ne cessa de parler des légendes urbaines qu'il se souvenait, les plus vraisemblables comme les plus farfelues. Entre deux menaces de le frapper pour qu'il se taise, Ziva l'écoutait attentivement, abasourdie par sa connaissance dans ce genre, une connaissance presque aussi importante que celles cinématographique. Ce bougre ne cessera jamais de l'étonner!

- « Franchement.. je comprends pas comment des gens peuvent croire à des idioties pareilles! » fit Ziva alors que Tony se garait devant l'établissement.

- « Certaines histoires sont vraiment dingues, je te l'accorde. Après va savoir quand et comment elles sont nées, il doit bien y avoir un fond de vérité. »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'un gars soit capable de rétrécir le sexe des hommes rien qu'en leur serrant la main. »

- « Avoue que ça serait gênant » répondit Tony en lui jetant un regard lourd de sous entendus.

Ziva ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, elle lui répondit donc du tac au tac.

- « Ce serait surtout gênant pour votre décimètre »

- « Tu marques un point! Ce n'est pas une légende le fait que les hommes sont obsédés par la taille de leur outil. Mais là, j'aimerai savoir si c'est un fait établi ou alors juste une légende le fait que Ziva David ait laissé un homme en Israel pour revenir travailler ici. »

Prise au dépourvue, le visage de la jeune blêmit et il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour se recomposer. Celle là, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant, connaissant la curiosité maladive de son partenaire, elle ne devrait pas être étonnée qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis, surtout à un moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas histoire de la déstabiliser. Ne lui ayant pas donné de réponses claires et précises sur le bateau, elle devait savoir que Tony désirait une réponse, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard.

- « Ce n'est pas une légende, Tony » fit Ziva d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée et prenant soin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle crut percevoir de la peine dans ces yeux qui la fixaient intensément, mais peut être l'avait-elle imaginé, car ce changement ne dura qu'à peine une seconde.

- « Alors laisse moi te poser une autre question. Pourquoi es-tu revenue? »

- « Car je devais obéir aux ordres, je te l'ai déjà dis »

Alors que pour Ziva le sujet était clos, Tony la retint par le poignet, la forçant à rester dans la voiture. Il soutint son regard pendant juste une seconde, mais c'était suffisant pour lui transmettre sa frustration de ne comprendre ses motivations; suffisant aussi pour lui montrer son besoin de parler d'un sujet qui était tabou depuis quatre mois.

- « Et là, on a l'ordre d'aller interroger le patron du bar » lui rappela t-elle presque hargneusement.

Les traits du visage de Tony se durcirent, sa mâchoire se ferma hermétiquement, signe d'agacement qu'il tentait avec un mal fou de canaliser.

- « On est venu là pour ça! » cracha t-il alors qu'il lui libérait son poignet sans ménagement et qu'il sortait de la voiture en claquant la porte.

Ziva ferma les yeux et soupira, priant – avec toutefois peu d'espoir que ses prières se réalisent - qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise pas entre eux. Elle aurait tellement aimé retrouver leur complicité d'antan... c'était peut être trop demandé finalement. Trop espéré.


	7. Chapter 7

_Un long chapitre donc ne m'en voulez pas pour la coupure lol_

* * *

- « Oui, je la reconnais. Elle était là jeudi soir » dit le patron en rendant la photo de la victime à Ziva.

- « Elle était seule? »

- « Non, elle vient toujours avec des collègues mais elle repart toujours seule. »

- « Elle vient souvent? » lui demanda la jeune Israélienne tout jetant un coup d'oeil furtif qui s'éternisa sur Tony plus loin.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle ignora complètement l'homme en face d'elle pour ne se concentrer que sur Tony et la serveuse qu'il était censé interroger et non draguer ouvertement. C'est plus fort que lui ma parole! Ziva serra les mains, réprimant la colère qui montait irrémédiablement et qui l'aurait amenée, si elle ne s'était pas contrôlée, à coller une paire de baffes à cette poupée décolorée.

- « Madame? »

- « Officier David! » corrigea Ziva en regardant de nouveau son interlocuteur, le visage neutre, seul un léger froncement de sourcil trahissait son exaspération.

- « Vous m'écoutez? »

- « Bien sûr! Donc elle vient assez souvent? »

- « Euh... oui assez, je dirai au moins deux fois par semaine. Toujours avec les même personnes. Trois femmes. »

- « Pourriez vous me les décrire »

Ziva prit en note les descriptions des trois autres femmes qui ne faisaient pas partie du corps des marines selon le patron. Elle le remercia pour sa collaboration puis rejoignit Tony. Trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à la jeune serveuse, il n'entendit pas sa partenaire s'approchait de lui par derrière, c'est ainsi qu'il sursauta lorsque Ziva lui cria son prénom aux oreilles.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de crier, Zee-va! Je suis là »

- « On peut y aller ou tu es trop occupé à demander le numéro de téléphone de cette fille qui sort à peine de la cour d'école » lui demanda t-elle

- « J'ai ... j'ai 21 ans Madame » bafouilla la jeune serveuse apeurée.

- « Officier! » rectifia t-elle sèchement avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus calme mais emprunt volontairement à du sarcasme. « 21 ans? C'est bien ce que je disais, vous quittez à peine les jupons de votre mère »

Sur ces dernières paroles Ziva quitta l'établissement à longue enjambée, sans se préoccuper de savoir si Tony la suivait, pas la peine, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il lui emboîtait le pas.

- « Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive? » lui cria Tony une fois dehors en lui retenant le bras.

- « Et toi, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues? On a une enquête à mener et ne me prend pas pour une rétine en me disant que tu ne la draguais pas! »

- « Tu veux dire '_crétine'_. La rétine est une partie de l'oeil. Une crétine, c'est quelqu'un qu'on peut facilement berner. Pour ta gouverne je faisais moi aussi mon job. La serveuse est mieux placée pour écouter les discussions des gens contrairement au barman. Elle se souvient de Logan... ainsi que des noms des trois femmes qui l'accompagnaient toujours. »

Satisfait de l'avoir bluffée, Tony verrouilla son regard dans celui de Ziva, attendant qu'elle s'excuse de s'être emportée inutilement.

- « Pour Gibbs, les excuses sont un signe de faiblesse, mais dans le cas présent je ferai une exception et je les accepterai »

- « Je ne m'excuserai pas car tu étais bien en train de jouer les jolies coeurs avec cette fille! »

- « Serais-tu jalouse, Ziva David? »

- « Tu fais ce que tu veux en dehors de tes heures de boulot, mais là on bosse. Montre toi un peu professionnel! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de la réplique, Ziva le laissa en plan sur le trottoir et marcha jusqu'à la voiture.

Tony resta interdit, ne sachant pas comment interpréter la réaction de Ziva. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait son numéro de dragueur pendant des enquêtes, elle le lui reprochait, certes, mais jamais elle ne se montrait autant virulente. Si ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'on lui dise alors ce que c'était!

Le retour jusqu'au ncis se fit dans le silence, pas un seul mot ni un seul regard ne fut échangé. Tony regardait la route avec une concentration apparente mais, toutes ses pensées se tournaient pour la jeune femme brune assise à côté de lui qui refusait obstinément de desserrer les mâchoires. Il avait bien une ou deux blagues salaces à lui sortir, mais pour une fois, il brilla par son mutisme, trop désireux de rester en vie.

Arrivée au bureau, Ziva se chargea de convoquer les trois femmes dont les noms avaient été fournis par la serveuse. Deux d'entre elles répondirent à l'appel, et elle passa la reste de la journée à les interroger. De son côté, Tony était reparti avec Mcgee interroger le supérieur de Logan, pour la forme, pour une fois le travail d'une victime ne semblait pas être la cause de son trépas. Ce que Gibbs pensait aussi, mais la prudence veut qu'on ne doit pas négliger une seule piste.

Le rapport d'autopsie tomba en fin de journée, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, il confirma les doutes de Dinozzo. Alice Logan avait été violée alors qu'elle était encore vivante, puis son assassin lui avait cruellement tranché les commissures des lèvres avant de lui verser du sel. De douleur, elle avait hurler, se déchirant alors les joues jusqu'aux oreilles. Un meurtre infame qui reproduisait à chose prête la légende urbaine que Tony avait évoqué plutôt dans la journée. Gibbs ne savait pas s'il devait ou non être fier de son agent, pour son flair qu'il avait su développer comme le sien, car au final, cela signifiait qu'un psychopathe courrait les rues dans l'intention de reproduire des schémas criminels horribles à vous donner froid dans le dos. Car oui, il y aura d'autres meurtres. La question qui restait en suspens était de savoir si Logan était une victime prise au hasard, ou si elle représentait le fantasme de son assaillant? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire, bien que l'ancien marine misait énormément sur les interrogatoires des deux amies qui ne furent, hélas, pas très concluants. Elles connaissaient Alice depuis des années, depuis la fac plus précisément et deux our trois fois par semaine, elles aimaient se retrouver dans ce bar pour papoter. Point final.

- « Ces deux là, nous cachent quelque chose. Elles semblaient complètement apeurées. »

- « Je suis de votre avis Gibbs, mais il est tard. On devrait les re-convoquer demain »

Gibbs se renfonça dans son fauteuil, devant admettre que la jeune Israélienne avait raison : ils ne pouvaient les retenir plus longtemps ici à moins de les placer en garde à vue. Mais pour quel motif?

- « Surtout que Madame Atlas n'a pas répondu à la convocation d'aujourd'hui. » ajouta Ziva en observant son patron.

La ride très prononcée sur son front ne la trompa pas, il était soucieux, quelque chose clochait.

- « Gibbs? »

- « On aurait dû aller la cueillir chez elle. »

- « Atlas? Vous pensez que si on y allait, on trouverait un corps? »

- « Rentrez chez vous, Ziva, on verra ça demain. »

Ziva éteignit la lampe de son bureau et en contournant son bureau, elle balaya du regard le bureau vide de Mcgee puis celui de Tony, vide lui aussi, il devait être avec Abby.

- « Et vous? »

- « Bonne nuit, Ziva. »

- « Bonne nuit. »

Il ne serait pas étonnant que Gibbs aille lui même se rendre chez Rachel Atlas ce soir, juste pour se rassurer qu'il n'y ait pas un cadavre attendant qu'on vienne le cueillir.

OoO

Ziva n'était pas le genre de femme aimant se pavaner dans la salle de bain durant des heures. Le cocooning, pas pour elle! Elle n'avait jamais compris comment les américaines pouvaient perdre autant de temps à s'occuper de leur corps avec les crèmes, les exfoliants et tout le blabla. C'était peut être son éducation, l'endroit où elle avait vécu qui avait fait d'elle un garçon manqué pour qui le passage dans la salle de bain ne durait tout et pour tout que cinq minutes chrono. Pourtant ce soir, Ziva changea ses habitudes, non pas envie de tenter une expérience, mais car son corps ainsi que son esprit le lui réclamaient. Se prélasser dans un bain et ne penser à rien. Faire le vide dans son esprit. Un répit temporaire qui apportait un peu de repos à son âme torturé.

L'eau avait refroidi, mais elle ne songea pas à sortir, la température était encore convenable. Les yeux fermés, le niveau de l'eau lui arrivant juste en dessous du menton, elle se reposait sans dormir. Expirant, inspirant lentement, ses muscles se détendaient ainsi que les traits de son visage. C'est alors qu'on sonna à sa porte. Surprise, elle sursauta et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir. Elle sortit prestement de baignoire et enfila une serviette.

- « Tony? »

Ce dernier se tenait droit comme un pique dans le couloir, et bien que tout son corps dégageait une certaine assurance, son regard indiquait, lui, le doute sur sa présence ici.

- « Je te dérange? » s'enquit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de scruter le corps de sa partenaire de haut en bas.

Ziva le remarqua, mais flattée et non excédée comme elle aurait dû l'être normalement, elle ne dit rien et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

- « Laisse moi deux minutes, je vais enfiler quelque chose d'autre. »

- « Oh mais cette tenue ne me gêne pas » dit-il, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Après tout, il l'avait bien vu en tenue d'Eve; Ziva n'avait rien à cacher que Tony n'ait pas déjà vu.

- « Moi ça me gêne! » lui rétorqua t-elle.

Tony s'assit sur le divan trônant au milieu du salon, et assimila l'environnement de l'appartement qui n'avait pas changé en dépit du déménagement exprès de la locatrice qui avait eu une chance inouïe de pouvoir se ré-installer ici. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de sa chambre fermée provoquant chez Tony un flash qu'il tenta de refouler en secouant la tête énergiquement. Bon sang, à quoi devait-il s'attendre en venant ici? C'était obligé que sa mémoire lui re-montre les images de cette nuit passée avec elle. Et elle, revivait-elle cette nuit lorsqu'elle était dans sa chambre? Il l'espérait sincèrement, sinon sa présence ne rimait à rien sauf à un dénouement catastrophique pour lui et son ego qu'il avait ravalé pour venir.

Dès que porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Tony tourna la tête.

- « Tu veux du thé? »

- « Oui, pourquoi pas. »

- « Je reviens. »

Ziva mit l'eau à chauffer puis revint dans le salon, elle s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et attendit que son partenaire lui annonce les raisons de sa venue.

- « Tony, je ne suis pas devine alors dis moi ce que tu fais ici. » dit-elle en le cherchant du regard.

- « Devin! Deviner signifie interpréter, discerner ce que tu devrais être capable de faire. A ton avis pourquoi je suis là? D'abord faut-il vraiment une raison? Je venais souvent avant, ou toi tu venais chez moi pour que je te fasse une culture cinématographique, ou pour que tu me donnes des leçons de pianos. Et même, tu me faisais la cuisine! »

- « Tony! » la coupa t-elle. « Je devine que tu n'es pas là pour une des ces raisons que tu as évoqué mais pour une autre que, désolée, je suis incapable de deviner. »

- « Vraiment? »

- « J'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, Dinozzo! »

- « On s'est revu sur le Seahwawk, j'ai repris le travail aujourd'hui et on a fait comme si tout était normal... comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

- « Il s'est bien passé quelque chose. L'équipe a été démantelée quatre mois avant d'être reformée. Cette séparation nous a marqué qu'on le veuille ou non. On a tous changé. »

Tony soupira, l'agacement commençant à la gagner. Bordel pourquoi devait-elle absolument jouer les amnésiques!

- « Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour me faire pardonner de la dernière coupure voilà une longue suite et joyeux Noël à tout le monde!!!_

* * *

- « Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça. »

Elle ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche et ignorer de quoi il parlait. Ziva inclina la tête en avant, ses cheveux couvrant une partie de son visage alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle devait dire. Déchirée entre deux choix s'offrant à elle; entre deux voix qui soufflaient dans sa tête, Ziva ne savait pas laquelle écouter. Devait-elle continuer à lui mentir en prétendant avoir le coeur déjà pris ou... ou devait-elle prononcer les mots que Tony voulait entendre?

- « Ziva, s'il te plaît .. j'ai besoin qu'on reparle de cette nuit... et ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas! »

- « Parler pour dire quoi? » finit-elle par articuler.

Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il que Ziva se montre aussi coincée que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de choses profondes. Finalement, il y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

- « Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait... et je me dis aussi que c'était inévitable que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. »

- « Rien n'est inévitable. »

- « Tu entends quoi par là? Ce n'était pas inévitable qu'on couche ensemble car on est partenaire à moins que... à moins que .... et merde Ziva tu me facilites pas les choses. »

Tony fit une pause, inspira profondément puis poursuivit.

- « A moins qu'on éprouve des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, dans ce cas oui, c'était inévitable qu'on franchisse le cap! »

Ziva ne sut quoi répondre, car en toute honnêteté, elle pensait pareil. Cette nuit n'avait pas été un accident, ni une manière pour deux collègues de se dire adieux. Si Tony n'avait pas fait le premier pas, c'est elle qui l'aurait fait de toute façon, car elle l'aimait. Il lui serait si simple de prononcer ces trois mots, si simple de se laisser éconduire comme une femme en somme. D'ailleurs pendant un instant, Ziva était tentée de le faire; mais une partie d'elle refusait de se laisser vivre, de croire qu'elle pourrait former un couple avec lui car, par expérience, par un pessimisme peut petre exagéré, elle savait que rien n'était aussi simple. L'amour ne suffit pas, alors même qu'il était indéniable que Tony l'aime comme un dingue et que ce soit partagé.

- « Tony, que veux tu de moi? »

- « Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair. Ziva » l'appela t-il d'un murmure tout en avançant une main sur son visage pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. « Tu me rends dingue... »

Ziva ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts contre sa peau, un léger frison naquit au creux de ses reins et remonta sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Que faire si son propre corps la trahissait?!

Encouragé, Tony décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il s'avança pour se retrouver presque coller contre elle tandis que sa main avait prit possession de son cou, le caressant sensuellement. Cette peau .. bon sang comment avait-il pu oublier la texture si douce de sa peau? Ziva pencha la tête de côté, offrant alors à Tony sa nuque, qu'il n'attendit guère pour embrasser avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ses lèvres glissèrent doucement, inexorablement, vers les lèvres si tentatrices de la jeune femme qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Répondant à cet appel, ce besoin aussi vital et naturel que celui de respirer, Tony captura sa bouche. Un baiser chaste mais qui n'était pas destiné à le rester. Galvanisé par la réceptivité de Ziva qui avait posé une main sur sa joue râpeuse, Tony approfondit leur baiser en forçant de sa langue la frontière de ses lèvres. Sa tête lui tournait, ses jambes tremblaient et nul doute qu'il serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été assis, son coeur battait si fort que les pulsations faisaient échos jusqu'à ses oreilles; pourtant Tony aimait ressentir ces symptômes. Il en était de même pour Ziva pour qui la terre semblait avoir cessé de tourner. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, et encore moins sa résolution concernant Tony. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains, une poupée malléable à souhait à la différence prête, qu'une poupée ne ressent rien.

Le réveil, ou du moins, la prise de conscience intervint lorsque Tony posa une main sur son ventre dans l'intention de se rapprocher d'elle. La réaction fut immédiate, elle le repoussa sans ménagement et se leva du canapé pour le toiser de haut, un regard noir.

- « Ziva... »

- « Je ne suis pas une Ziva-couche-toi-là! Tu n'as pas réussi à te trouver une fille pour la nuit alors tu t'es rabattu sur moi. »

- « Je saurai traduire ce que tu as voulu dire mais... tu te plantes complètement Ziva! Je suis là pour nous donner une seconde chance. »

Tony déglutit, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant trois fois avant qu'un son ne puisse en sortir de nouveau.

- « Tu ne crois pas ce que tu viens de dire n'est-ce-pas?! » fit-il, à mi chemin entre le questionnement et la prière. « Tu me connais mieux que personne. »

- « Peu importe ce je crois » lui répondit-elle sur un ton plus calme avant de reprendre un ton incisif. « Ce que tu veux est impossible »

- « Ce que je veux? Non mais attends, tu m'as semblais bien réceptive quand je t'ai embrassé et soudain tu me repousses. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore. »

- « Nous deux c'est impossible! »

- « Arrête on dirait un disque rayé. C'est quoi le problème? Gibbs et sa fameuse règle qui interdit à deux coéquipiers de fricoter, une règle qu'il a lui même enfreint je te rappel! »

- « En outre. »

Tony fronça des sourcils à mesure que son esprit s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse. Pas sûr qu'elle lui réponde, jusqu'à là elle avait tout fait pour ne pas lui fournir de réponses claires.

- « C'est à cause de cette personne que tu as laissé en Israel? De cet homme? »

Elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, elle était tombée dans le piège et lui avait donné l'opportunité qu'il attendait pour lui poser une question directe. Elle inspira profondément, s'efforçant à garder une voix calme et son regard neutre lorsqu'elle répondit oui, priant pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle mentait.

- « Euh... ça c'est une sacrée bonne raison effectivement » tenta t-il de dire sur un ton de plaisanterie pour cacher sa peine.

Ziva serra les dents pour gérer cette culpabilité d'avoir sciemment fait du mal au seul homme qui avait compté pour elle. Cet homme qui lui avait appris que la vie n'était pas seulement un terrain de combat perpétuel mais également un jeu. Un homme qui lui avait fait aussi le plus beau cadeau, un cadeau qu'elle n'avait en réalité jamais pensé mériter, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas su en prendre soin. Voilà pourquoi elle devait s'éloigner de lui, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

- « J'aurai toutefois une question Ziva. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas repoussé tout de suite si tu tiens effectivement à cet homme? »

Cette question était en réalité à double tranchant puisqu'elle pouvait sous entendre que Tony ne croyait pas en l'existence de ce prétendu homme, ou bien que les sentiments pour lui n'avaient rien de comparables avec ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire. Dans les deux cas, elle était piégée par son propre jeu. Pour s'en sortir, il lui faudrait mentir, encore, un jeu dans lequel elle excellait mais qui ne l'amusait plus désormais.

Ziva soupira de soulagement lorsque le portable de Tony sonna. Sauvée par le gong ou du moins par Gibbs, les explications étaient remises à plus tard, lui laissant ainsi le temps de les peaufiner pour les rendre plausibles aux yeux de Tony.

- « C'est Atlas, on vient de la retrouver morte à son domicile » annonça succinctement Tony en raccrochant.

- « Je vais me changer » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Tony tomba sur le divan, le poids du monde semblant soudainement s'abattre sur ses épaules, un poids se résumant en un regret : c'est trop tard.

OoO

Le fait que Ziva et Tony arrivent en même temps sur la scène du crime n'échappa pas à Gibbs qui enregistra l'information dans un coin de sa tête, ça, et la mine de déterrée qu'affichait ses deux agents. Il était facile de comprendre qu'être appelé à 23 heures soit une raison suffisante pour que ces deux là fassent une tête d'enterrement, sauf que pour l'ancien marine, il y avait une autre explication. Se montrant professionnel comme à son accoutumé, il feint n'avoir rien remarqué et dirigea ses agents : photos, croquis, fouille de ses effets personnels. Le travail habituel en somme, bien que ce meurtre soit, comme celui de Logan, atroce encore que le terme soit faible.

- « Elle ne risquait pas de répondre à la convocation, en effet » fit Tony son appareil photo à la main.

- « Tu crois ça » répondit Gibbs, sarcastique.

Le silence de Ducky tranchait, lui qui parlait d'ordinaire au corps comme si son 'patient' pouvait converser avec lui. Gibbs l'observa de loin et devina que son ami était tout comme lui, horrifié, bien qu'il se gardait de le montrer.

- « Ducky? » appela doucement Gibbs.

Le médecin finit d'étiqueter le sac plastique contenant l'arme du crime puis se releva.

- « La mort a été presque instantanée. » dit le médecin en agitant le sac devant les yeux de Gibbs. « La première lame de rasoir a dû entailler son estomac, entraînant sous peu une hémorragie interne qui lui a été fatale, l'autre s'est logé quant à elle dans le palet. Je devine ta question, Jethro. Comment a t-elle ingéré des lames de rasoir sans s'en rendre compte? »

- « A moins qu'elle se soit suicidée » intervint Mcgee.

- « Bien vu Mcgeek, mais les quatre mois passés dans ta cave ne t'auraient-ils fait oublier qu'au ncis chaque mort est présumée être un meurtre jusqu'à preuve du contraire! » contredit Tony entre deux prises de photo.

- « Non je ne l'ai pas oublié Tony. » se vexa Mcgee en continuant à relever les empreintes.

- « De plus, où as tu vu quelqu'un se suicider en avalant une lame de rasoir, les femmes préfèrent la douceur pour mettre un terme à leurs jours. »

Le regard de Ducky se posa sur les deux agents puis de nouveau sur Gibbs qui anticipa correctement la réponse.

- « Sauf si les lames étaient camouflées dans de la nourriture comme des chocolats » conclut l'ancien marine en regardant la boîte de chocolat à peine ouverte sur la table basse.

- « Je pencherai aussi pour cette hypothèse » acquiesça Ducky en faisant signe de la tête à Palmer de commencer à emballer le corps.

La porte d'entrée claqua, tous se tournèrent vers Ziva qui arborait un regard fermé.

- « Qu'est ce que ça a donné? » demanda Gibbs.

- « Sérieusement, pourquoi m'envoyer interroger la soeur de la victime? Vous savez autant que moi que je suis nulle pour consoler les femmes en pleur, c'est plus un boulot pour Tony ça! » pesta Ziva.

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment » croassa le jeune italien en photographiant la jeune femme de prêt, le flash l'aveuglant.

Un demi sourire se dessina sur le visage impassible de Gibbs, oh bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais ce boulot ne consiste pas à faire toujours ce qu'il nous plait. Parler au parent de la victime, les consoler tout en les questionnant, tout ça faisait partie du travail qu'on le veuille ou non, qu'on soit doué ou non dans le relationnel. D'ailleurs, du temps où Tony était flic, jamais il n'avait annoncé la mort d'une personne à sa famille, préférant toujours envoyé un sous-fifre faire cette sale besogne, et bien en intégrant le ncis, il avait dû s'y soumettre.

- « Ziva? »

- « Oui... et bien sa soeur s'est rendue chez Atlas ce soir car elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels de la journée. Chacune avait la clef de l'appartement de l'autre. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle a pu découvrir en rentrant. »

- « Oh serait-ce l'heure tardive qui te rendrait plus sarcastique que d'habitude, Zee-va? » fit Tony, sa voix légèrement amère.

- « Gibbs, permission de l'abattre? »

L'ancien marine soupira d'agacement par l'attitude enfantine et totalement puéril de ses agents. Un seul regard de lui suffit à leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à se taire.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!n'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques je ne mords pas lol_

_dernière suite de l'année en vous souhaitant à tous un bon réveillon et bonne année!_

* * *

Encore une nuit blanche passée à collecter des indices, à fouiller les effets personnels de la victime, à déranger des personnes pour leur poser des questions : à faire leurs travail d'enquêteurs en somme. Aucun répit, même pas le temps de repasser à leurs domiciles pour changer de vêtements ou de prendre une douche, ils étaient déjà à 8 heures du matin au taquet au ncis. Enfin pour certains.. Avachi dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau, Tony s'était endormi, ni les allées et venues de Ziva dans l'open space, ni le bruit de frappe de Mcgee sur son ordinateur n'aurait pu le réveiller.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony se permettait cet excès de zèle: dormir pendant la journée tandis que les autres menaient les investigations, et même si dans le cas présent elle aurait dû se montrer clémente au vu de la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient tous de passer, Ziva se laissa guidée par son agacement croissante. Discrètement, elle se leva avec sa bouteille d'eau à la main, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony. Occultant les grands signes de mains de Mcgee lui déconseillant de faire ce qu'elle avait en tête, Ziva dévissa le capuchon et approcha la bouteille du visage de Tony.

- « Si tu tiens à la vie David, je te le déconseille » murmura Tony les yeux encore fermés.

Surprise, Ziva recula d'un pas avant de lui dire sur un ton ferme et autoritaire.

- « Si tu ne dors pas, bouge toi les fesses ! »

- « On est pas tous une machine comme toi Ziva, tu sais les êtres humains normalement constitués ont besoin de manger, de boire, de repos quelques fois. Mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre... » lui rétorqua t-il amère avant de lui murmurer. « ... comme beaucoup d'autre choses »

La jeune femme encaissa la pique de Tony qui la blessa plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître, car expertement visée et remplie d'insinuations que Ziva comprit immédiatement. On a tous besoin d'aimé et d'être aimé... Tony avait dévoilé ses sentiments, maladroitement, peu sûr de lui, enfin c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de lui. En réponse, elle avait feint ne pas l'aimer, se comportant comme elle l'avait toujours fait tout en prenant sciemment le risque de le perdre aussi bien comme amant que comme ami.

- « Tony » l'appela t-elle d'une voix plus douce. « On est tous crevés, toi certainement plus que nous vu que tu es le plus vieux. »

Elle avait espéré recevoir une taquinerie en réponse à la sienne comme il était toujours coutume entre eux, un joug verbal débuterait alors et s'achèverait sur l'arrivée de Gibbs. Mais elle se trompa lourdement, la réponse de Tony, son intonation de voix, son regard aussi, lui glaça le sang.

- « Il est un peu normal que je sois plus crevé dans la mesure où c'est moi qui me suis coltiné tout le sale boulot pendant que toi et Mcgee surveillaient tranquillement les deux copines! »

- « Si tu avais un problème avec ça tu n'avais qu'à te plaindre à Gibbs. J'aurai volontiers pris ta place puisque, moi, je respecte les ordres! »

- « C'est bien tout ce que tu respectes, en effet. » lui rétorqua t-il en se levant d'un bon grommelant qu'il allait se prendre un café.

Ziva conduisit Tony du regard, serrant les dents pour contrôler la peine qui lui bloquait l'intérieur du thorax. Et même lorsqu'il disparut dans l'ascenseur, ses yeux fixaient encore la direction par laquelle il était parti, perdue dans ses pensées, elle était pour la première fois de sa vie incapable de refaire surface.

Mcgee remarqua le trouble de sa partenaire, mais préféra ne rien dire pour la ramener vers lui. Depuis quand Tony blessait-il les gens gratuitement, en particulier Ziva? Le jeune Italien avait, certes, besoin d'un réajustement de son comportement, mais cette attitude n'était pas lui. Elle ne le correspondait pas. Alors quel était le véritable fond du problème?

OoO

Un café, il avait prétexté un besoin de caféine afin d'excuser son départ de l'open-space, ou du moins, sa fuite. Il ne supportait plus la vue de Ziva, l'entendre lui parler comme s'ils étaient partenaires et rien que ça. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle fasse semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes car tout n'allait pas bien! Non, la présence de Ziva le faisait souffrir alors que dans le même temps son corps entier la réclamait. Quel fâcheux dilemme!

Ni l'air frais de la matinée, ni son café au lait sur-dosée de sucres ne l'aidèrent à y voir plus clair. Puis il rentra dans le bâtiment du ncis, et sans réaliser vraiment comment, il se rendit au labo de Abby, un caf-pow à la main.

- « Je n'ai encore rien pour toi, Gibbs! » s'exclama Abby ne sentant une présence derrière elle.

- « Ce n'est pas Gibbs » fit Tony en la rejoignant, un sourire amer sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'en était pas un en réalité.

- « Si ça avait été lui je n'aurai pas compris, il ne vient me voir que lorsque je fais une découverte importante. C'est pour moi? » lui demanda t-elle en voyant le gobelet de caféine la narguer dans les mains du jeune agent.

- « Oui, c'est pour ma gotique préférée »

- « Flatteur! Ne me dis pas que tu connais d'autre gotique que moi Dinozzo. »

La jeune laborantine se jeta sur ce doux breuvage, observant au passage Tony qui ne semblait pas être dans son assiette, le manque de sommeil n'étant pas la seule cause de sa mine déconfite.

- « Ça ne va pas Tony? »

- « Juste un peu de fatigue. Tu travailles sur quoi? »

Abby cligna des yeux pas convaincue pour un sou, puis tourna la tête vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

- « J'ai lancé une recherche dans la base de données pour savoir à qui appartiennent les empreintes trouvées sur la boite de chocolats. Sauf que ça risque de mettre un peu de temps vu que l'empreinte n'était que partielle. »

- « Bien. »

- « Tony! »

- « Oui, Abby? »

- « Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Je le vois bien, il y a quelque chose qui te gêne et ce n'est pas l'enquête. »

Tony roula les yeux vers le plafond, soupira un bon coup et sourit en pensant à la sollicitude de Abby. Si quelqu'un pouvait deviner sa peine, c'était bien elle. Et même si au départ il avait nullement l'intention de lui parler de ses déboires sentimentaux, finalement, une partie en lui se laissa convaincre. Après tout pourquoi pas? Abby était la personne la plus sensible qu'il connaissait, et d'un point vue, la plus à même à le comprendre en raison de sa brève relation avec Mcgee bien que leurs deux histoires ne soient pas comparables. Et de surcroît, elle était son amie, une soeur de coeur - n'avait-il pas donné des nouvelles qu'à elle lors de ses quatre mois en mer?

Par où commencer? Par le commencement lui dira t-on, mais comment résumer leur histoire en quelque mots alors que lui même ne comprenait pas tout? En rapportant des faits, pensa t-il soudainement, les conclusions viendront après.

- « Abby... qu'est ce qui a capoté avec Mcgee? »

Abby écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la question; surprise et choquée aussi qu'il montre un soudain intérêt à ce qu'elle avait qualifié de passade avec Tim.

- « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça...au bout de quatre ans? »

Tony ne dit rien mais son regard pesant lourdement indiquait tout, il voulait qu'elle lui réponde sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. La jeune femme avala une longue gorgée de son soda, inspira un bon coup puis se jeta à l'eau.

- « Tim m'a plu dès que je l'ai vu, mais on était trop différent. Ça n'aurait pas pu coller, alors d'un commun accord on a préféré arrêter tout de suite. »

L'évolution même de leur relation avait permis à chacun de mieux se connaître, apprenant à s'apprécier, et même s'ils n'étaient plus amants, ils étaient bien au-delà. Une relation qui comptait beaucoup plus à Abby qui n'avait alors jamais songé à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer dans le cas contraire, car au final, elle savait avoir prise la bonne décision.

- « Ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais on dirait... mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'entre Tim et moi il n'a jamais été question d'amour, c'est ça qui fait la différence, le lien qui nous unit est plus fraternel mais en rien amoureux. Je l'aime oui... mais comme j'aime les petits chiens »

- « C'est flatteur pour lui mais pourquoi tu dis: c'est ça qui fait la différence? »

Ne supportant qu'il la prenne pour une ignare Abby lui frappa le bras d'un coup de poing.

- « Ne me prends pour une imbécile, Dinozzo! Ne me dis pas que ton soudain intérêt pour une histoire vielle comme érode n'a pas pour motivation de t'aider, toi, à savoir comment gérer ton histoire avec une collègue de boulot?! »

- « Mais de quelle collègue du parles? » feint-il en grimaçant, se sachant pourtant percé à jour.

- « Ah! Tu n'as pas dis que j'avais tord alors c'est bien celle à qui je pense? »

- « Abby! »

- « Cette brune aux cheveux bouclés qui serait capable de tuer avec un trombone.. je le savais! » cria t-elle en levant les poings en signe de satisfaction. « J'aurais pu parié sans hésitation mon spectro-mètre de masse que vous deux ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps. »

L'euphorie retomba immédiatement lorsque Abby vit le visage grave de Tony et qu'elle fit le rapprochement.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux? »

- « J'ai d'abord une question: c'était si évident pour nous deux? »

- « Sauf pour vous apparemment » se moqua t-elle gentiment en lui murmurant la réponse.

Certains signes, comportements ne trompent pas, même aux gens les moins observateurs et avertis. Ces deux là avaient toujours eu une relation à part, atypique d'une relation de collègues de travail, et qui ressemblait à des égards à celle que Tony avait eu avec Kate, à la différence qu'aucun jeu du je-t'aime-moi-non-plus ne rythmait leur quotidien. Pas de jalousie mal placée, pas de regards lourds de sous entendus. Kate et Tony se chamaillaient constamment, mais comme le feraient des frères et soeurs. La mort de Kate l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup bouleversé, car au delà de perdre une collègue, il perdait sa confidente, une personne qui avait su le cerner sans le juger, son amie. Et voilà que Ziva avait fait son entrée, bouleversant tout à son passage, prenant la place de sa défunte collègue, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait eu un temps avant de se rendre compte que la jeune Israélienne ne pourra jamais la remplacer, mais qu'une autre lui revenait de droit et qu'il fallait la lui accorder. Une chose en entraînant une autre, une relation quasi identique s'était instaurée entre eux, d'abord de chat et chien mais petit bémol, une tension sexuelle se dégageait d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient réunis dans la même pièce. Une tension qui avait évolué en des sentiments. Abby avait eu le loisir de les observer, tiquant sur la jalousie de Ziva lorsque Tony entretenait une relation avec Jeanne, ou que ce dernier partageait la même chambre avec Jardine lors d'une mission à Bagdad. L'inverse était tout aussi vrai quand la jeune femme avait le malheur de s'intéresser d'un peu trop prêt d'un témoin au cours d'une affaire de tueur en série. Oui Abby avait eu l'occasion de les observer et d'enregistrer comme le ferait un bon enquêteur tous ces petits indices dans sa tête pour arriver à sa propre conclusion. En se basant uniquement sur des faits et la logique.

- « Le problème n'est pas Gibbs et sa règle, c'est quoi alors. »

- « Si je le savais Abby. Elle prétend avoir laissé quelqu'un en Israël. »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu la crois! C'est une vielle tactique pour dire: ne t'approche pas de moi mon coeur est déjà pris! Je le fais tout le temps moi. Attend une seconde... votre histoire remonte avant le démantèlement de l'équipe? Enfin passons, je te demanderai des détails plus tard. Si elle te raconte des sornettes c'est qu'elle a peur. Essaye de lui parler. »

- « Parler avec Ziva? » répéta t-il comme s'il venait d'entendre la chose plus incroyable de sa vie. « Autant que je converse avec moi devant un miroir. Elle se bloque. »

- « Joue là à la Dinozzo. Fait marcher ton charme! »

- « Déjà fais » grommela t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ne supportant plus de voir son ami se morfondre de la sorte et se sentant impuissante, Abby se laissa conduire par son seul instinct qui lui disait de le prendre dans les bras.

- « Merci, Abby » lui sussurra Tony acceptant bien volontiers le câlin de sa laborantine préférée.

- « Alors dis moi, comment ça s'est fait vous deux. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony alors qu'il lui répondait.

- « On verra ça plus tard. »

Un bip retentit, l'ordinateur venait de trouver une correspondance entre les empreintes récoltées et la base de données.

- « C'est pas possible... » murmura Abby en lisant les résultats sur l'écran.


	10. Chapter 10

_Avant tout chose, bonne année à tous, mes meilleurs voeux!_

_Un nouveau chapitre qui nous plonge un peu plus dans l'intrigue_

_dites moi ce que vous en pensez_

* * *

Un bip retentit, l'ordinateur venait de trouver une correspondance entre les empreintes récoltées et la base de données.

- « C'est pas possible... » murmura Abby en lisant les résultats sur l'écran. « Que font les empreintes d'une femme décédée il y a deux ans sur une scène de crime? »

- « Notre tueur veut apparemment nous laisser un message. Comment est-elle morte, Abby? »

- « Un accident de la route... le jour de la saint Valentin, ça craint vraiment! »

- « D'où la boite de chocolat » répondit Tony, sa voix sarcastique.

- « Oui bon quoiqu'il en soit, le chauffard n'a jamais été retrouvé. Son fiancé a, par contre, lui survécu. Mitchel Mayers. »

- « A quelle légende urbaine te fais penser ce meurtre, Dinozzo? » demanda Gibbs en entrant dans le labo sans que personne ne l'entende venir comme d'habitude.

Abby et Tony se retournèrent immédiatement pour faire face à leur patron, le regard dur; un regard qu'ils lui connaissait trop bien. Interrogations, urgence, justice. Les questions s'accumulaient ainsi que les meurtres.

- « Tu parles de quel meurtre, boss? De celui de la fiancée de Mayers ou de Atlas? »

- « A ton avis, on enquête sur quelle affaire là? »

Tony se racla la gorge, Gibbs aimait les réponses courtes.

- « Il y a plusieurs versions pour les lames de rasoir. Apparemment, certaines personnes en placeraient dans des sucreries au moment d'halloween ou à l'intérieur des toboggans dans les parcs. Je sais, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup. »

- « Mais ça confirme la méthode de notre tueur... »

- « Qui pourrait être Mayers » le coupa Tony qui avait compris sa réflexion. « Je vais chercher son adresse et aller l'interroger avec Mcgee. »

- « Non. »

Tony se raidit, surpris que son patron le contredise sur une marche de manoeuvre qu'il savait pourtant être la bonne. A moins qu'il comptait sur Ziva pour l'accompagner...

- « Mcgee et Ziva sont partis pécher les deux copines, tu iras lorsqu'ils seront revenus. Ils ne devraient pas tarder »

Tony soupira, légèrement, mais assez pour que ça n'échappe pas à Gibbs, mais avant que ce dernier lui demande des explications, il quitta la pièce à longues enjambées.

- « Abby? »

- « Tu sais tout, je n'ai pas autre chose à te dire. Le tueur voulait qu'on trouve les empreintes de cette femme décédée, mais comme les chocolats ont une durée de vie assez limitée, il les a remplacés. Mais question: pourquoi voulait-il attirer notre attention sur cet accident de voiture? »

- « Car ce n'était peut être pas un banal accident .... mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais savoir: que se passe t-il avec Tony? »

- « Euh... ça dépend, tu étais là depuis combien de temps? »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, car cette attitude lui était devenu aussi naturelle que le fait de respirer, Gibbs considéra la jeune femme comme un suspect à interroger. Le visage neutre, seul un très léger froncement de sourcils. Abby leva les yeux sur lui, ses épaules s'affaissèrent ; il verrouilla son regard dans le sien, tout simplement, toujours muet. Elle voulut baisser la tête, mais il ne la lâcha pas, le menton légèrement pointé en avant. Il la contraignit à la regarder. Elle était comme paralysée, pas à dire, il savait comment faire craquer les gens.

- « Non, ça suffit Gibbs je n'ai rien à te dire! » protesta t-elle en fermant les yeux pour rompre le charme qui, à force de persuasion, l'aurait conduit à briser la confiance que Tony plaçait en elle. « Et tant pis si tu ne m'amènes plus de soda. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

- « Essaye de me trouver des info auprès de la compagnie qui a cheminé le colis chez Atlas, il y a forcément une trace de son expéditeur » lança Gibbs, sortant en trompe de la pièce.

Il frappa plus qu'il n'appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Bon sang il n'avait rien vu venir! Pour une fois son instinct légendaire l'avait dupé, ou bien avait-il - inconsciemment - refusé de s'y fier? Ces deux là étaient à bien des égards une reproduction de lui et de Jen. Opposés, mais complémentaires. Amis et amants. Devrait-il s'en mêler au nom de la fameuse règle numéro 18 ? Cette règle, il n'avait jamais su la respecter, que ce soit avec Jen ou Hollis. Sauf que mélanger le travail et la vie privée n'avait rien de bon, aboutissant seulement à un dénouement catastrophique comme le démontre la tête de déterré de Tony. Sans parler de la douleur au cas où l'un deux devrait disparaître... Même si son histoire avec Jen était finie depuis longtemps, que l'amour avait tiré sa révérence au profit d'une profonde amitié, l'ombre de leur histoire planait encore sur eux comme un fantôme en perpétuelle quête. Que sa mort l'avait énormément bouleversée au point qu'il avait eu l'impression de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Chaque chose en son temps... Pour le moment, il devait focaliser toute son énergie sur cette affaire qui prenait un tournant que Gibbs n'aimait pas du tout. On s'apprêtait à déterrer un vieux squelette planqué, à quoi devait-il s'attendre? Ces deux femmes détenaient la clef, encore faut-il qu'elles se décident enfin à cracher le morceau. Pas de soucis, elles finiront par le faire... Il y veillera.

Son téléphone sonna. Vance voulait le voir.

OoO

Tony vit Gibbs passer en trombe devant lui, sans un regard ni même une grimace, puis grimper les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Comme à son accoutumé, il rentrerait sans rien dire à Cynthia, sans frapper, avec une pure désinvolte qui agacerait monsieur cure-dent, mais l'ancien marine se contrefichait de ces considérations. Et comme à son accoutumé, il refuserait de s'asseoir, en éternel impatient, il demanderait d'aller droit au but. Sauf que le joug verbal qui s'en suivrait entre lui et le directeur ne dénotera aucun respect, seulement l'arriviste de l'un; la revanche de l'autre. Et tout ça, car Jenny n'était plus de ce monde, à cause de lui.

Soupir de lassitude. En dépit des moins passés, la culpabilité n'avait pas disparu, elle le tiraillait moins. Elle refaisait surface en des moments qu'il s'y attendait pas, comme maintenant. Le souvenir du jour où Vance avait démantelé l'équipe lui revint en mémoire. Il aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps pour rattraper sa bourde, pour éviter à son patron l'humiliation de voir Vance remplacer Jenny aussi vite, un peu comme on remplace une voiture quand elle est foutue. Sans cérémonie. Un manque total de respect pour cette femme qui avait dirigé l'agence durant trois ans avec brio - une main de fer dans un gant de velour – un manque de respect également pour l'homme qui avait compté pour elle.

Tony aimerait tant avoir cette force de caractère de son patron. Malgré l'annonce en cascade des réaffectations, il n'avait pas scié, pas protesté, écoutant seulement le verdict avec une neutralité faciale incroyable. Un self contrôle qui, même maintenant, lui coupait le souffle. Seul son regard bleu acier rempli de haine, ses lèvres serrées, en arc vers le bas, trahissaient le coup qu'on lui portait en plein coeur. Un coup de plus. Après Sharon, après Jenny, on lui enlevait la seule raison qui le poussait à se lever le matin.

Lui, avait au moins la chance d'avoir encore la femme qu'il aimait en vie...

Tony se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, las. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le bureau vide en face de lui. Même absente, il lui était facile d'imaginer la jeune femme assise à cette même place, l'observant curieusement, s'exaspérant lorsqu'il lui envoyait des boulettes de papiers. Bon sang ce que ce temps là lui manquait... Son ego avait été mené à dure épreuve par le refus de Ziva de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Peut être devrait-il se montrer plus compréhensible, conserver son amitié ne serait déjà pas si mal – à quoi bon vouloir tout bousiller?!

La ligne du bureau de Ziva sonna, on avait déjà raccroché lorsque Tony répondit. Poussé par une curiosité malsaine, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, sans but précis, sans savoir pourquoi. Il trouva un déodorant, des trombones, une agrafeuse... des capotes... et une enveloppe. Il passa doucement la main, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'ouvrir, mais en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il fallait mieux pour lui ne pas le savoir. Pourtant, d'une main hésitante, il l'ouvrit...


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews bien sympathiques!!! continuez elles sont comme le café une drogue lol_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Tony reconnut immédiate l'écriture fine et régulière de sa partenaire. Luttant entre sa curiosité maladive et sa conscience - par faiblesse - il capitula et commença sa lecture. Son visage se décomposa, sans même s'en rendre compte, il cessa de respirer à mesure qu'il lisait ces mots qui prenaient un sens qui lui firent l'effet d'une bombe lui explosant en pleine figure.

_Tony,_

_Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra et même si j'aurais le courage de l'envoyer, mais si finalement tu la reçois, commence par boire un verre histoire de te préparer. En tout cas moi, j'en aurai eu bien besoin pour l'écrire mais j'ai dû m'en passer._

_J'ai tant de choses à te dire, malheureusement les mots me manquent, et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas par où débuter. Dieu que c'est difficile, écrire est sensé faciliter l'expression (je sais à quoi tu penses, l'anglais et moi ça fait trois, même en arabe j'aurai le même problème)._

_Je me lance... Je ne regrette en rien cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. On aurait pu passer ce cap il y a longtemps, et ce n'est pas faute d'occasions, mais je crois qu'on a refusé de s'avouer nos sentiments, car je sais que tu en as envers moi... et c'est réciproque je te le garantie. Finalement, il aura fallu attendre un drame pour que nous nous rapprochions enfin, en sachant que notre histoire s'achèverait toutefois le lendemain. Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir, et moi, j'ai fais semblant de dormir. Pourquoi se torturer davantage? On avait droit qu'à une seule nuit. On le savait._

_J'ai essayé de t'oublier, toi et tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Comme si c'était pas assez difficile et alors que je commençais enfin à reprendre une vie normale, voilà qu'une nouvelle anéantissait tous mes efforts. J'apprenais que j'étais enceinte. Epargne moi la question qui, je sais, tu vas te poser. Oui, tu es le père en dépit de tout ce que je te faisais croire, je n'ai jamais appréhendé le sexe à la légère._

_Je ne te demande rien, ni d'argent, ni une responsabilité dont je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger de ta part. J'estime juste que tu dois être au courant. D'ailleurs pourquoi te le dire alors que nous vivons sur des continents distincts, d'ailleurs en ce moment tu n'es même pas au états-unis mais dieu sait où. Voilà pourquoi j'hésite à t'envoyer cette lettre, mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne saches rien. Un avenir pour nous est exclus, ta vie n'est pas en Israel, et quant à moi, je n'envisage pas de revenir. Cette lettre finira certainement dans un tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je retombe dessus... Qui sait. Je me serai au moins défoulée en écrivant ces quelques mots._

_Ziva._

L'impression d'étau dans la poitrine, choc de la révélation, Tony se frotta les yeux pour se rassurer qu'il était bien éveillé. Il relit brièvement les quelques lignes, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas fait de faux sens. Non, tout était limpide. Elle lui avait caché sa paternité, délibérément. Sciemment. Cette lettre ne lui était jamais parvenu. Bon sang, pourquoi? Un profond sentiment de trahison s'empara de lui, alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. D'un côté, il comprenait les réticences de Ziva à vouloir garder le secret, mais n'était-il pas en droit malgré tout de le savoir? Depuis son retour, il avait senti en elle comme une fêlure, une distance ; elle vivait quelque chose d'intense et de secret qui l'empêchait de vouloir renouer avec lui, car il savait que l'histoire de l'amoureux laissé en Israel ne tenait pas la route. Si seulement il avait pu obtenir d'elle un peu de bonne volonté... Qu'elle partage avec lui tout ça… C'est alors que Tony percuta : qu'est-il arrivé au bébé? Vu sa taille de guêpe, elle n'était pas, plus, enceinte... Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait interrompu sa grossesse? Bien que la jeune femme n'ait jamais montré de penchant pour la maternité, il refusa de le croire. Rien de cette lettre n'indiquait qu'elle l'ait envisagé une seule seconde, au contraire, elle projetait de l'élever. Seule. Sans lui.

Il remit la lettre en place et retourna à son bureau d'un pas las à l'instar d'un somnambule. Une question retentissant dans sa tête: pourquoi s'est-elle tu? Pourquoi, j'aurai tout abandonner pour elle. Il aurait été capable de tout larguer pour ce sacré bout de femme, voilà pourquoi Ziva n'avait rien dit, elle le savait.

OoO

Derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire, Ziva fixait tour à tour les deux amies de Alice Logan, tiquant sur leur attitude de coupable qui se lisait sur leur visage. Etrange. Il était évident qu'elles leurs cachaient un élément déterminant pour la résolution de l'enquête. Pourquoi refusaient-elles obstinément de leur le dire au risque de finir entre quatre planche?

Une porte claqua, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son patron qui avait, comme d'habitude, un gobelet de caféine dans la main.

- « J'aurai une question Gibbs.. en fait deux. Pourquoi les avoir conduite en salle d'interrogatoire, elles ne sont pas suspectes. »

- « Et la deuxième? » demanda l'ancien marine.

- « Pourquoi c'est Tony qui essaye de les faire parler, moi, j'y serai arrivée. »

Au vu de l'air imperturbable de son patron, Ziva souffla d'exaspération.

- « C'est parce qu'il nous a trouvé la piste des légendes urbaines » spécula t-elle avant d'ajouter. « Je croyais qu'on ne devait jamais laisser deux suspects dans la même pièce. »

- « Comme vous l'avez dit, ce ne sont pas des suspectes » lui répondit Gibbs en fixant la vitre, attendant que son protégé entre en scène.

Tony entra en salle d'interrogatoire, un dossier à la main, le visage fermé comme jamais. Il prit place en face des deux jeunes femmes et se contenta de les fixer, attendant que son silence fasse monter davantage la pression dans la pièce.

- « C'est quoi cette technique d'interrogatoire? » s'ébahit Mcgee, plissant des yeux.

Ziva ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Cette méthode pour faire pression n'était pas lui... ce n'était pas du Tony. Non, lui préférait les blagues salaces pour alléger l'atmosphère avant d'aborder le vif du sujet au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. Déstabilisée, la personne en face de lui se vendait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Une façon de soutirer des informations peu réglementaire mais qui portait ses fruits. Là, il paressait préoccupé, à fleur de peau, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la fin du monde et qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses. En général, il arrivait toujours à rebondir et à oublier ses petits tracas... sauf quand il s'agissait d'un problème de coeur.

- « Agent Dinozzo, pouvez vous me dire ce qu'on fait ici? On a répondu à toutes vos questions hier, à moins que Mindy et moi soyons suspectées d'avoir tuées nos deux amies. » fit la jeune rousse aux faux airs de Jenny.

- « Mitchel Mayers. » fit Tony, laconique.

- « Et bien? » fit la jeune femme brune en retenant sa respiration.

Tony esquissa un sourire puis ouvrit le dossier pour en sortir une photo qu'il placa devant elles.

- « Lui et sa fiancée ont eu un accident il y a deux ans. Lui a survécu mais pas elle. »

- « C'est triste pour lui, mais en quoi sommes nous concernés? » demanda Mindy

- « Nous n'avons pas pu le trouver. Pas de domicile... il semble avoir disparu de la circulation. »

- « Pourquoi nous parler de cet homme » dit Mindy sur la défensive.

- « Le connaissez vous? Regarder bien la photo! » ordonna Tony en l'approchant d'elles.

Julie comme Mindy se décomposèrent sur place. Pas de doute, elles le connaissaient, songea Gibbs qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Tony verrouilla son regard dans celui de Julie, tout simplement, toujours muet. L'ancien marine sourit mentalement en constatant que son agent excellait dans l'art et la manière de soutirer les informations et surtout que son flair ne le trompait pas. Il avait raison de miser sur Julie, plus fragile, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- « Vous ne le connaissez pas alors? C'est étrange car on a retrouvé les empreintes de sa fiancée, morte, sur la boite de chocolat qui contenait les lames de rasoir que votre amie a avalé. Drôle de coincidence, sauf que dans mon métier, on n'y croit pas! »

- « C'est vrai?! » fit Julie dont l'affolement était perceptible dans la voix.

- « Julie! » cria Mindy pour la sommer de se taire.

Tony se leva de sa chaise et exécuta une sorte de danse devant elles. Julie le regarda, alternativement, intriguée et inquiète à la fois, puis baissa la tête de nouveau.

- « Vous êtes les prochaines, vous le savez, nous le savons. On peut remédier à ça si vous me dites tout sur le champ. » aboya Tony. « Sinon... je vous promets qu'on ne bougera pas d'un pouce pour vous protéger. »

Ziva hoqueta, surprise par ces propos et surtout par la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux verts.

- « Il débloque là! » s'égosilla Mcgee en regardant Gibbs, attendant une approbation de sa part.

- « Pas du tout » contredit Gibbs.

Mcgee chercha Ziva du regard, comme lui, elle était horrifiée.

Tony poursuivit son manège, comme un lion en cage, il longea la pièce de long en large puis brusquement, il s'immobilisa, regarda Julie, le visage neutre.

- « Les secrets finissent toujours par être découverts, je vous le garanti. Ils vous rongent de l'intérieur comme un cancer, vous hantent de jour comme de nuit et vous ne pensez alors qu'à une seule chose: soulager sa conscience en n'en parlant à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il se redressa et fixa la vitre sans teint, sachant que Ziva s'y trouvait derrière, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message.

- « Vous avez gagné... » souffla Julie qui ne se formalisa pas du coup de coude que lui lança son amie. « Je vais tout vous dire. »


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour vos reviews et aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont rejoint cette histoire, tout ça pour vous dire que ça m'a énormément motivé, donc voilà la suite_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

- « Vous avez gagné... » souffla Julie qui ne se formalisa pas du coup de coude que lui lança son amie. « Je vais tout vous dire. »

- « On vous protégera » la rassura Tony, percevant encore des réticences chez la jeune femme brune.

- « Vous le jurez? »

- « Je le jure. Semper fi. »

- « Vous n'êtes pas un marine. » le contredit Julie qui connaissait par Alice cette devise chez le corps des marines.

- « Peut être mais j'ai appris aux côté du meilleur, je suis fidèle à mes principes, à ce que je promets. Il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Gibbs resta neutre d'apparence, mais il fut profondément ému par les paroles que son protégé venait de prononcer. Le respect que lui portait Tony n'était pas un grand secret, Gibbs le savait, mais l'entendre dire avec une telle sincérité le bouleversa. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Tony avait muri, qu'il n'était plus cet agent insouciant dont le seul centre d'intérêt se résumait à savoir quelle fille peuplera son lit la nuit prochaine, ou alors, quelle paire de chaussures faite sur-mesure il devra s'acheter. Les événements de la vie l'avaient aidés en ce sens, des événements malheureux comme la mort de Kate et de Jenny, sa relation catastrophique avec Jeanne, qu'il en ait conscience ou pas, tout ça l'avait transformé au point que son côté puéril s'effaçait au profit d'un cynisme insoupçonné. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon, par expérience, il le savait. Tony suivait ses traces et s'il continuait sur cet élan, il finirait seul, ne se levant le matin que pour pourchasser la vérité jour après jour. Aucun autre but dans la vie. Aucune autre aspiration. Pathétique. Mais pour lui, c'était déjà trop tard.

Gibbs observa Ziva au coin, cherchant à voir au delà de ce visage impénétrable. En dépit de ses talents de comédienne, une seule chose la trahissait : ses yeux. Les yeux ne mentent pas. Et ce regard en disait long, il reflétait les même émotions que le sien lorsqu'il regardait Jenny voici quelques années, et que parfois encore, il se surprenait avoir. La passion, l'impossibilité de dévier son regard de la seule personne capable de vous faire sentir si vivant alors que paradoxalement, le brouillard s'installe dans votre esprit. Ce regard qui dévoile aussi les doutes, la peur de s'abandonner complètement dans l'inconnu qu'est l'amour. L'amour, la seule chose qu'on ne peut en définitif pas contrôler... Gibbs reconnaissait ce regard chez la jeune femme.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda Ziva, ressentant le regard de son patron sur elle.

- « Rien du tout. »

Ziva haussa des sourcils, pas convaincue puis reporta son attention sur Tony.

- « Julie, je vous écoute » fit Tony d'une voix douce et rassurante.

- « Je suis désolée, Mindy mais c'était obligé que cette histoire nous poursuive. » s'excusa t-elle avant de boire un peu d'eau. « Depuis qu'on est à la fac, on avait l'habitude d'aller au Navy's, pour se retrouver tout simplement ou pour fêter un événement. Il y a deux ans de ça... j'ai eu une promotion à mon boulot et on a décidé de le fêter... »

OoO

Réunis dans l'open space, l'équipe mettait en commun ce qu'il savait tout en soulevant des hypothèses. La confession de Julie les avait énormément aidé, maintenant, il tenait une piste sérieuse et un potentiel suspect. Les quatre jeunes femmes connaissaient Mitchel Mayers, une rencontre tragique puisque celle-ci s'était faite lorsqu'elles revenaient du bar, ayant un peu trop bu, Julie avait de manière inconsciente doublé une voiture sans voir qu'une voiture arrivait en sens inverse. Elles sortirent indemne de la collision frontale, mais pas les occupants de l'autre véhicule. La passagère était morte sur le coup, quant au conducteur, il était inconscient.

- « Quelle bande d'idiotes tout de même! » grinça Ziva en regardant les photos de l'accident sur l'écran plasma. « En plus de conduire en état d'ivresse, elles ont commis un délit de cuite! »

- « De fuite! » rectifia Tony sèchement.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes ça! Elles auraient dû assumer leur acte et non repartir comme si de rien n'était. Résultat : rongé par son désir de vengeance, Mayers est devenu un tueur! »

- « Et c'est toi qui parle d'assumer?! »

- « Fermez là vous deux! » hurla Gibbs pour mettre un terme au joug verbal de ces deux là. « Ce qui est fait est fait, l'important maintenant est de retrouver Mayers. Mcgee? »

A l'entente de son nom, Tim leva le nez de son clavier et se leva pour prendre la télécommande de la main de l'israélienne. Il appuya sur une touche, le dossier de Mayers apparu à l'écran.

- « Mitchel Mayers, quartier maître de seconde classe dans la navy. Bien noté par ses supérieurs, il est tombé en dépression suite à la mort de sa fiancé. Il a même été interné jusqu'à l'année dernière, mais n'a jamais repris le service actif. Officiellement il est toujours en arrêt maladie. On a plus de nouvelle de lui depuis 9 mois. Rien. Pas de domicile, ses comptes bancaires n'indiquent rien comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. »

- « Il voulait qu'on fasse le lien avec lui... » fit Gibbs songeur. « Pourquoi? »

- « Pour que la vérité éclate enfin » suggéra Ziva.

- « Mais à quoi ça peut lui servir si de l'autre côté il tue les personnes présentes dans la voiture qui a causé l'accident » fit remarquer Tony.

- « Une double vengeance » proposa Ziva.

- « Un peu comme dans Souviens toi l'été dernier, 1997, super film de Jim Gillespie avec Jennifer Love Hewitt.... »

- « C'est plus fort que toi ma parole » pesta Ziva en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi tu dois toujours voir une référence cinématographique dans tout! Nouvelle : la vie n'est pas un film, il y a des vrais morts. »

- « Je le sais, Zee-va! Et toi, pourquoi te montres-tu tout le temps narcissique? Ne serais-tu pas un peu frustrée sur un plan... »

- « Vous allez arrêter nom d'un chien ou je vous vire sur le champ! » tonna Gibbs.

Et le silence régna en maître. Mieux valait se taire quand Gibbs sortait de ses gongs de la sorte, surtout lorsque sa fureur n'était pas ponctuée de claques derrière la tête.

- « Tony et Ziva, vous allez rendre une petite visite au psychiatre qui s'est occupé du cas de Mayers; Mcgee et moi on se chargera de son officier. »

- « Euh... patron » bafouilla Tony.

- « Une objection?! »

- « Non. » répondit-il d'un ton peu enjoué en prenant sa veste. « C'est moi qui conduit, David. »

- « Tu as donc si peu confiance en ta masculinité pour m'interdire de conduire »

- « Je veux juste rester en vie. » lui rétorqua Tony en affichant un sourire de triomphe.

- « Dehors! » pesta Gibbs en leur montrant l'ascenseur du doigt. « Ne revenez pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas calmés! »

Bon sang ces disputes lui tapaient sur les nerfs! Il se fichait royalement de ce qu'il se diront une fois en dehors, du moment qu'ils cessent de se chamailler comme deux gamins, ou disons plutôt, comme deux personnes ne sachant pas communiquer.

- « Patron? » appela Mcgee, si doucement de peur de recevoir les foudres de Gibbs.

- « Quoi? »

- « Que fait-on des deux filles? »

Il avait presque failli les oublier, ces deux là! D'un point juridique, le délit de fuite et celui de non assistance à personne en danger n'étaient pas encore prescrit. En présence d'aveux formels, la procédure imposerait qu'il les place en garde à vue en attendant que le ministère public engage des poursuites judiciaires à leurs encontre. Mais, il n'en fera rien, du moins, temps que cette affaire ne sera pas résolue. Elles pouvaient encore leur être utiles.

- « Qu'elles partent mais on va leur coller une protection. »


	13. Chapter 13

_Un long chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, même si la fin est un peu lourdeau lol c'est nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture et merci encore de vos reviews_

* * *

Le silence de Tony tranchait. Depuis leur départ du ncis, il n'avait rien dit, lui répondant seulement avec une onomatopée, et parfois avec un non ou un oui. Une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, même lorsqu'il était furax, Tony n'était pas du genre à se taire. Sauf que la colère n'était plus le sentiment qui lui déformait le visage, mais la préoccupation; Ziva aurait pourtant mis sa main à couper que cette affaire n'en était pas la cause. Non, un autre sujet le tracassait et qui la concernait, elle. A plusieurs reprise, elle avait surpris Tony l'observer, essayant de percer chez elle une réponse à une question que – malheureusement - elle ignorait.

- « Tony! » l'interpella t-elle, le voir longer la salle d'attente de long en large commençait à lui donner mal au coeur. « Peux tu arrêter de tourner comme un chat en cage, tu me donnes le tourniquet! »

- « Premièrement on dit : comme un lion en cage, mais tu as raison un lion c'est un peu comme un gros chat, la différence prête c'est qu'un chat ne risque pas de t'arracher un bras. Deuxièmement: ce n'est pas le tourniquet mais le tournis, le tourniquet est un manège pour les enfants. Décidément tu es restée trop longtemps en Israel, David. »

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer blessant non plus! A la différence de toi, je parle cinq langues alors excuse moi de ne pas connaître toutes vos expressions débiles »

- « Evite de les utiliser, tu éviteras au moins le ridicule. »

- « Et c'est toi qui parle de ridicule, on croit rêver! » cria t-elle, outrée par l'attitude blessante de Tony.

Tout, les mots, le ton de voix, son regard la blessèrent du plus profond de son âme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éprenne de Tony, elle s'était toujours sentie si orpheline de toute affection, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, c'est du moins ce qu'elle s'était toujours évertuée à faire croire aux autres mais aussi à elle même. En réalité, elle était lasse de se montrer forte, de n'avoir aucune présence réconfortante. Secrètement, elle avait toujours aspirée à une seule chose : aimer et être aimé en retour, ce qu'elle avait finalement découvert avec Tony; raison pour laquelle son attitude la froissait autant, il était la seule personne à avoir une telle emprise émotionnelle sur elle.

Ziva se recomposa le visage et se leva de sa chaise .

- « Excuse moi, Ziva.. » souffla Tony, prenant conscience de la dureté de ses mots.

- « Depuis quand tu t'excuses aussi vite?! » lui répliqua t-elle sur un ton sardonique.

- « Je n'aime pas les psy »

- « Et pour quelle raison? Tu as peur qu'on te diagnostique une addiction au sexe ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu la manière dont tu t'es jeté sur moi hier soir! »

- « Là c'est toi qui devient blessante, Zee-va. »

Un point partout, la balle au centre, songea Ziva en lui tournant le dos.

- « Pourquoi te montres-tu si odieux, Tony? Ce comportement ne te ressemble pas. »

- « Ce n'est qu'un retour de manivelle. » répondit-il, lapidaire.

Ziva se retourna, le dévisageant. De deux choses l'une, soit elle ne comprenait pas cette expression, soit elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté, signe qu'elle attendait plus d'explications.

- « Tu ne crois pas que je mérite de connaître la vérité? » lui demanda t-il, sachant pertinemment cette question à double sens.

La vérité sur ses véritables sentiments, sur sa grossesse dissimulée. Eu égard à ce qu'ils avaient vécus, Tony estimait qu'il était en droit de savoir que la nuit passée ensemble n'avait pas été sans conséquences même si au jour d'aujourd'hui - pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore - il n'y avait plus de bébé. Et au delà de ça, pourquoi lui mentir ouvertement sur ses sentiments en s'inventant un homme dans sa vie, le blessant ainsi? Qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler de sa grossesse, ça, il pouvait le comprendre ou du moins essayer. Mais, n'avait-elle pas suffisamment confiance pour refuser de retenter quelque chose avec lui? Ils avaient perdu tant de temps à se voiler la face, à refuser de s'avouer ce qui était néanmoins clair comme de l'eau de roche pour leur entourage. Pourquoi perdre encore du temps? Tony ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, l'omission de sa grossesse ou le déni de ses sentiments. C'était peut être une combinaison des deux. Il avait besoin de réponses, maintenant. Il voulait croire que cette femme devant lui était la même qu'il avait connu voici quelques mois et non une étrangère.

- « Tu la connais la vérité. »

- « Merde, Ziva quand vas-tu te montrer honnête! » hurla t-il

- « Et c'est cet homme qui a vécu une double vie pendant presque un an qui me parle d'honnêteté ?! Celui là même qui m'a menti car il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance pour me dire la vérité. Pendant des semaines je me suis inquiétée car je te pensais atteint d'une maladie grave mais tu n'as jamais cherché à me contredire. » lui rétorqua t-elle sur un ton d'un calme olympien qui donna froid dans le dos à Tony.

Voilà que Ziva déterrait cette histoire vielle comme érode, une histoire qu'elle n'avait cependant toujours pas digéré. Elle avait la dent dure, il devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

- « C'était différent. »

- « En quoi? Il ne s'agissait pas de révéler ta mission à tout le service mais à moi, juste à moi... ta partenaire. »

- « Ne détourne pas la discussion, Ziva. »

Ziva resta silencieuse, le toisant du regard, le défiant d'une certaine mesure de lui répondre. Tony soutint son regard, ne flanchant pas, aussi déterminé qu'elle. Ils furent interrompus pas l'ouverture de la porte du psychiatre.

- « Vous devez être le couple Mckalyster, à entendre vos cris depuis mon bureau vous avez effectivement un sérieux problème de communication. »

Sans se concerter, Ziva comme Tony eurent le même réflexe, ils sortirent leurs badge.

- « Officier Dinozzo et voilà l'officier David. On a quelques questions au sujet de l'un de vos patients. Mitchel Mayers. »

- « Euh... bien sûr mais sachez que je suis soumis au secret professionnel. »

- « Vous direz ça aux familles des deux femmes que Mayers est suspecté avoir assassiné. Je suis certain qu'elles comprendront que le meurtre de leurs filles ne puissent pas être élucidé car un psy ne veut pas parler. » rétorqua Tony en entrant dans son bureau sans même attendre l'invitation de le faire.

Ziva, quant à elle, ne bougea pas.

- « Sachez qu'on aura de toute manière un mandat, mais pour votre bien, je vous conseille de vous montrer coopératif maintenant.»

Avait-il d'autre choix? Le médecin capitula et l'invita de la main à entrer et à prendre place.

- « Vous suspectez donc Mitchel Mayers dans une affaire criminelle? » demanda le médecin, septique tout en cherchant le dossier médical du dit patient dans une armoire en inox. « Je ne le vois plus depuis des mois, d'ailleurs la navy m'a contactée à plusieurs reprises pour savoir si j'avais des nouvelles de lui. Il semblait pourtant être sur la voie de guérison. »

- « De quoi souffrait-il exactement après son accident de voiture ayant coûté la vie à sa fiancée? » demanda Ziva en ouvrant un calepin pour prendre des notes.

- « Vous savez ... je ne suis pas très à l'aise de parler de l'état de santé d'un patient même s'il ne l'est plus... Cet accident de voiture a été une véritable tragédie pour lui et d'un sens, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a le plus bouleversé: le fait que sa fiancée soit décédée ou bien que le conducteur de l'autre voiture ait pris la fuite. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il a sombré peu à peu dans la dépression. Il semblait être indifférent aux événements qui affectaient sa vie, un peu comme s'il était séparé du monde... Il n'avait plus goût à rien et quand j'essayais de le faire parler de ce qu'il ressentait : il se bloquait. »

- « Parlait-il de cet accident? Avait-il l'intention de rechercher le conducteur de ce véhicule? » demanda Tony.

Le médecin tiqua sur la question de Tony, mais prit son temps pour répondre. Le cerveau humain étant très complexe, il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

- « C'est la seule chose dont il voulait bien parler avec moi. Il faut savoir que l'efficience cérébrale est affecté, dès lors il est fréquent de noter un ralentissement de l'enchaînement des idées, des difficultés de concentration. Le patient éprouve alors un vide dans sa tête. Et lorsque la pensée s'emballe, tout tourne forcément autour d'un sujet douloureux. Il rumine des pensées négatives s'agissant de sa personne, ou du reste du monde. Et quand la douleur est trop intense, trop lourde à porter... »

- « Il s'agit alors de l'évacuer d'une manière ou d'une autre » coupa Ziva qui commençait à comprendre où le médecin voulait en venir.

- « Mitchel Mayers voulait à tout prix savoir qui était derrière le volant. Agent David, les deux jeunes femmes qui sont décédées, ont-elles un rapport de loin ou de prêt avec cet accident? »

Ziva acquiesça puis lui demanda de poursuivre.

- « Il était obnubilé par ça mais le dossier a été vite classé faute de pistes. Dans une certaine mesure, je pense que cette quête de la vérité l'aidait à ne plus penser. Perdre un proche vous fait prendre conscience de votre propre fin, naît alors une peur panique que le patient cherche à canaliser ou... à oublier c'est ce que Mayers a fait en se plongeant corps et âme dans cette enquête privée »

- « Pourquoi pensiez vous qu'il était sur la voie de guérison? » demanda Tony en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ziva qui paressait boire les paroles du médecin.

Un peu comme si ça la concernait directement, ce qui était le cas. N'avait-elle pas eu aussi son lot de misère en voyant des personnes de sa famille mourir les unes après les autres. Pourtant, en dépit de ces malheurs successifs, elle trouvait encore la force chaque jour d'avancer, de vivre avec et de croire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Pendant un instant, Tony perdit le fil conducteur de la conversation, se focalisant exclusivement sur cette femme, cette sacré fille dotée d'une force incroyable, dont lui même se savait démuni. Une pointe de culpabilité l'assaillit tandis qu'il se souvenait des paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait prononcé. Il l'avait condamné sans aucune forme de procès, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui fournir les vraies raisons de ses silences.


	14. Chapter 14

_Suite de la semaine, passage important... enfin pas pour l'enquête lol_

_merci de votre fidélité et de vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi.... Ziva aurait dû mettre au monde leur enfant, et lui, il aurait été à ses côtés, la soutenant sans faillir. Voilà pourquoi il était tant en colère, car son voeux le plus cher – celui de beaucoup d'homme en somme - ne s'était pas réalisé.

- « Agent Dinozzo? Tout va bien? » s'enquit le médecin

- « Vous disiez donc... »

- « Que je le croyiez effectivement sur la bonne voie. Mitchel ne parlait presque plus de ses recherches pour retrouver le conducteur. Il ne laissait paraître de lui qu'un homme voulant enfin aller de l'avant... jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus en consultation. »

- « Bien, merci de votre aide docteur » fit Ziva en se levant lui tendant une main pour le saluer.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, elle se rendit compte que son partenaire ne la suivait pas.

- « Tony, tu comptes t'entretenir avec le médecin? On peut te prendre un rendez-vous pour plus tard si tu veux » lui demanda t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- « Très drôle Ziva. » grinça Tony en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le retour au ncis se fit, comme pour l'aller, dans le silence. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant puisque c'est Ziva qui conduisait. Pas de cris, rien, Tony n'avait même pas sourcillé alors qu'elle avait bien failli causer plusieurs accidents mortels. Perdu dans ses pensées, Tony ne savait pas quoi faire : lui parler de la lettre ou pas. La mettre hors d'elle en lui apprenant qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires ou la pousser à se confier. Dans les deux cas, le résultat sera identique, Ziva se braquera et sortira de ses gongs. Il devait crever l'abcès une fois pour toute.

Ziva s'était aperçue des absences de son partenaire, dans le cabinet du médecin, puis lors du trajet jusqu'au bureau. Même si elle était ravie de n'être pas injuriée de chauffeur du dimanche, ou de danger public, elle était surtout inquiète. Que se passait-il dans sa tête? Elle pensait avoir été suffisamment convaincante, à croire que non. Il était déterminé plus que jamais à ce qu'elle finisse par avouer que sa prétendue histoire en Israel n'était qu'un leurre. Alors même que c'était le cas, elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ça remettrait trop de choses en causes. Elle aurait dû savoir que sa comédie ne tiendrait pas la route...

Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Ziva pouvait sentir le regard de Tony peser sur elle. Retenant son souffle, elle comptait les étages, pressée d'arriver à leurs bureaux. Sans qu'elle ne le voit, Tony avança un bras et appuya sur une touche, l'ascenseur se bloqua. Les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant place à une faible lueur tamisée.

- « Tony? »

Ziva croisa le regard de Tony qui se contentait de la fixer intensément, sans piper mot. Elle resta bloquée par ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, tant de peine... de culpabilité aussi. La même qu'elle avait vu chez lui le jour où Jeanne l'avait quittée en apprenant la vérité sur sa mission sous couvertures.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé du bébé? » lui demanda t-il sans préambule, d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre mais qui trahissait en réalité sa douleur d'avoir été mis à l'égard.

Choc. Consternation. Pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Tony, Ziva ne dit rien, le fixant sans vraiment le voir. Elle essayait d'enregistrer la question dans sa tête, de voir s'il n'y avait pas un autre sens à celui que son esprit lui avait indiqué en premier lieu. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Il savait. Comment?

- « Co...comment? » réussit-elle enfin à articuler.

- « Comment je le sais? Ça n'a pas d'importance, Ziva. »

- « Comment tu l'a appris? » demanda t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Ses pupilles noires de colère à présent se confondaient avec ses iris. De colère, car il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre pour le bébé, et car il refusait de lui répondre comment il l'avait su.

- « La lettre » avoua t-il, sans la moindre once de gêne ni de culpabilité toutefois.

- « La lettre? Mais quelle lettre? » fit-elle, incrédule avant que son cerveau comble soudainement le blanc. « Tu as fouillé dans mon tiroir! Donne moi une seule raison pour ne pas t'arracher les yeux?! » tonna t-elle, le plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- « Elle m'était pourtant destinée. Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais envoyée? » s'enquit Tony sans se départir de son calme en dépit de l'attitude aggressive de la jeune femme.

- « Si tu avais bien lu, tu aurais compris pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. »

- « J'étais en droit de le savoir. »

- « Tu avais le droit à rien du tout, oui! » le contredit Ziva abruptement.

Ziva se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux. Surtout ne rien faire ni dire quelque chose d'inconsidérée.

- « On la fait à deux à ce que je sache »

Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, elle explosa littéralement.

- « Peut être, mais tu n'étais plus là après. C'était à moi de gérer ça! »

- « Qu'est ce que tu es en train d'insinuer, Ziva? » lui demanda Tony en surenchérissant sur le même ton hargneux.

- « Cette grossesse c'était un accident et... on a passé qu'une nuit ensemble... »

- « Qui était aussi un accident?! » la coupa Tony. « Il fallait donc que tu t'en débarrasses . »

La réponse fut immédiate. Ziva lui envoya un crochet du droit. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille d'elle? Jamais elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser comme il venait de lui dire si cruellement, sa foie lui empêchait d'accomplir un tel acte. Toutefois, la véritable raison, celle qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pensé ni même envisagé à l'avortement était beaucoup plus mystique et inexpliquée. Il s'agissait de son enfant. L'enfant de cet homme qu'elle aimait, bien qu'en ce moment précis, elle avait des envies de meurtre contre lui.

- « Alors explique moi, Ziva! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? » l'interrogea Tony d'une voix suppliante.

Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité. C'était un besoin presque aussi vital que celui de respirer. Primaire au sens essentiel. C'était même au delà ou au deçà d'une curiosité malsaine. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait plus d'enfant, pourquoi elle se montrait aussi distante avec lui. Et surtout, pourquoi tout avait dérapé alors qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux.

- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû lire cette lettre... d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas dû l'écrire. » souffla Ziva.

- « Mais tu l'as écrite et je l'ai lue. »

- « Malheureusement. »

Elle avait totalement oublié son existence jusqu'à maintenant. Ecrite à un moment de sa vie où elle s'était sentie perdue comme jamais; perdue mais en même temps si heureuse de savoir qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner la vie. Elle avait voulu garder une trace pour se souvenir de cette période magique, espérant secrètement qu'une telle chance se représenterait un jour, mais vu son carma maudit, elle en doutait fortement.

- « Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de lui »

Le choc de la révélation cloua Tony sur place. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais ne se referma pas, il en attendait plus.

- « Tu... tu l'as perdu?.... Comment c'est arrivé? » finit-il par demander au bout de plusieurs secondes de passivité.

- « Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler, Tony. »

- « D'accord, ce soir je passe chez toi » déclara t-il déterminé d'un ton qui ne suggérait aucune contradiction.

- « Tony »

- « Non, ce n'est pas à négocier. On a à parler, tu ne crois pas? »

Ziva hocha de la tête, résignée et démunie. Il en savait trop pour rester en dehors de tout ça. Elle se devait de lui fournir les explications qu'il lui réclamait, légitimement d'ailleurs.

- « Juste une dernière question? Tu n'as donc laissé personne derrière toi en revenant ici. »

- « J'ai laissé une partie de moi » dit-elle, sachant sa réponse sibylline.

Et elle appuya sur la bouton marche, l'ascenseur s'alluma. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, Ziva disparut en quelques enjambées décidées, Tony, lui, se sentit affreusement mal un peu comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui sans vraiment savoir quoi. Quand ses équipiers le virent apparaître, ils découvrirent un homme au visage ravagé, même s'il voulait manifestement ne rien laisser paraître. Ils jouèrent le jeu, tout comme Ziva qui réussissait mieux que Tony à cacher ses émotions. Ils s'échangèrent les informations. La journée pouvait se poursuivre.


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voilà la suite de la semaine!_

_Merci de votre fidélité et de vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Bien que l'équipe ne disposait d'aucune preuves directes de culpabilité à l'encontre de Mitchel Mayers, tout concordait à affirmer qu'il était le responsable des ces deux meurtres. Au delà de meurtres, il fallait plutôt parler de machination, le tout, orchestrée uniquement pour se venger de la mort de sa fiancée. Tout avait été soigneusement prévu, pensé et réfléchi pour que son plan ne comporte aucune failles, ce qui était le cas puisque Mayers était introuvable. Disparu de la circulation, il avait concocté sa vengeance avec minutie, patiente ce qui représentait aux yeux de Ducky – expert en profiling durant ses heures perdues – un aspect assez significatif de son état d'esprit. Connaître l'identité du conducteur de l'autre véhicule n'avait pas suffit, d'ailleurs jamais il n'avait voulu s'en cantonner là. Il voulait se venger, point final. Peu importe quand, peu importe le temps que son plan exigeait, l'important était de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Un homme aussi minutieux, aussi perfectionniste, qui ne tolérait aucune erreur, fera tout pour arriver son but ultime. Y compris remettre sa vengeance à plus tard si quelqu'un lui mettait des batons dans les roues. Car après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Sauf que Gibbs refusait de penser que cet homme n'avait pas commis d'erreur. Il y avait forcément une faille quelque part, un indice infime qui permettra de les conduire jusqu'à lui. C'est ce que Mcgee tenta de percer avec Abby toute l'après midi, sans grand succès. A force de résignation, l'ancien marine décida de changer son fusil d'épaule. S'ils ne venaient pas à Mayers, c'est lui qui viendra à eux.

- « Tu comptes sérieusement te servir de ces filles comme appât? » questionna Tony. « Après tout, ça ou la taule, elles n'ont plus grand chose à perdre »

- « Elles ont à perdre la vie si tu ne fais pas ton boulot ce soir, Dinozzo! »

- « Ce soir? » s'étrangla Tony

- « Oui, ce soir. Aurais-je un problème d'élocution? »

- « Non... mais... »

- « Tu avais peut être des projets? » demanda t-il, bien que son ton sous-entendait que de toute manière il se fichait de la réponse car justement il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Tony jeta un oeil à Ziva puis secoua la tête, désabusé. Oh oui il avait des projets pour ce soir, des grands projets...

- « Je vais juste devoir décommander mon rendez-vous avec la belle brunette qui comprendra que mon patron me séquestre au bureau. » se reprit Tony avec un large sourire pour cacher son trouble .

Heureusement que Gibbs lui tournait le dos, Ziva put faire signe à Tony qu'il était un mort mort. Alors même qu'elle avait compris l'insinuation de son partenaire, elle appréciait que très modérément ce déballage de sa vie privée. Gibbs n'était pas idiot, il finirait par comprendre ce qu'il se tramait entre eux, ou du moins, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Comme si la télépathie avait fonctionné, Gibbs tiqua à ce que Tony venait de lui répondre. Fixant son agent d'un regard inquisiteur, ses sourcilles s'arquèrent, soupçonneux.

- « Mais ne t'en fais pas boss, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber » bredouilla Tony qui avait perçu le changement chez son patron mais qui se trompait quant à la vraie raison.

- « Je le sais. J'espère seulement pour toi qu'elle ne te fera un bleu sur l'autre joue. Tu devrais mettre de la glace. »

Pris au dépourvu, Tony se passa instinctivement la main sur sa pommette droite douloureuse, Ziva ne l'avait décidément pas épargnée. A l'endroit du coup, la peau rougie devait certainement commencer à violacer, ce qui n'avait -évidemment – pas échapper aux yeux de Gibbs qui avait attendu son moment pour lui faire la remarque.

- « Une porte » expliqua Tony peu convaincant.

Pendant ces quelques répliques, courtes et lapidaires, Gibbs s'était tenu immobile, face à son jeune agent le regard fixé au-delà de lui, in-atteignable en réalité. Il voulait juste l'informer que ce soir lui et Ziva se tiendraient en planque devant la maison de Mindy; quant à Mcgee et lui même, ils se chargeraient de celle de Julie. Mais à présent, il se demandait s'il ne faudrait pas revoir les équipes. Il s'autorisa une demie-seconde de réflexion et conclut que ces deux là étaient suffisamment professionnels pour ne pas faire état de leur relation durant le travail. Du moins, l'espérait-il. Sur ce coup, aucune sonnette d'alarme ne retentissait dans sa tête pour lui confirmer ou infirmer le bien fondé de sa décision.

- « Toi et Ziva surveilleraient la maison de Mindy. Vous la fouillerez avant pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'anormale. »

- « J'ai horreur des planques » grinça Ziva.

- « Ne crois pas que l'idée de t'entendre toute la nuit te plaindre m'enchante, David. » fit Tony

- « Je te préviens, à la première référence de film, je t'abats sur le chape. »

- « Sur le champ! Le chape c'est un enduit de ciment. »

La désapprobation muette de Gibbs n'échappa pas à Tony - d'ailleurs à qui ça aurait pu échapper? En guise de punition, il se claqua l'arrière du crâne.

- « On surveille les deux filles, sauf que la prochaine à être visée n'est pas Julie mais Mindy. »

- « Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas » aboya Gibbs en s'asseyant derrière son bureau

Tony esquissa une grimace. Evidemment qu'il le savait. Mayers voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin, son plan s'achèverait donc avec la mort de la conductrice.

- « Tu veux peut être savoir comment est sensée mourir Julie? » questionna Tony qui éveilla instamment la curiosité de son patron.

- « Mais... comment peux-tu le savoir? » s'enquit Ziva en plissa des yeux. « Encore une intuition qui s'appuie sur un de tes films stupides?! »

Tony leva son index puis tapota sur sa clavier pour afficher sur l'écran plasma une photo, mais n'y arriva pas.

- « Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?! »

- « Tu veux que j'appelle Mcgee pour qu'il te fasse un cours, encore une fois? » se moqua Ziva.

- « Mcgoogle fait beaucoup de chose en une seconde... ah voilà! »

Gibbs arqua des sourcils et se retourna vers son agent, en quoi la photo de l'accident de Mayers pourrait leur être utile?

- « Laisse moi le temps de t'expliquer Gibbs » fit Tony en se levant de sa chaise. « L'accident de Mayers est la reproduction fidèle de la légende de la dame blanche. On parle d'une femme vêtue de blanc, faisant du stop au bord d'une route isolée et qui demanderait à ce qu'on la raccompagne chez elle. Au premier rivage se présentant, elle demanderait au chauffeur de faire attention, une fois le virage passée, elle disparaît. Ce serait le fantôme d'une femme morte dans un accident alors que son fiancé aurait, lui, survécu. Elle préviendrait maintenant les automobilistes des dangers de la route. »

- « On sait pourquoi il tue en prenant exemples sur des légendes urbaines, mais en quoi le fait de le savoir va nous aider? » demanda Ziva, expectative.

- « Car son derrière meurtre va reproduire un accident de la route » conclut Gibbs.

- « Celui des appels de phares » acquiesça Tony. « Voilà pourquoi on doit l'arrêter avant que Julie ne soit la dernière personne sur sa liste. »

Ce renseignement les aidera à anticiper, mais uniquement, dans le cas où ils ne pourraient pas protéger Mindy. En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'en arriver là.

OoO

L'action, l'imprévu, la montée d'adrénaline, voilà tout ce qui captivait Ziva dans son travail. Se retrouver coincer dans une voiture à observer n'était pas une activité très valorisante à ses yeux, et même si elle savait que c'était nécessaire, cette pensée ne l'aidait pas à rendre cette partie de son travail plus facile. Surtout qu'elle venait de passer une journée atroce. A croire que tous les éléments s'acharnaient pour qu'elle craque! Un brin irritable, du moins plus facilement irritable qu'accoutumée, elle rongeait son frein dans son coin, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil nerveux à Tony qui se fixait le visage dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- « Tu peux arrêter de te fixer dans le rétro comme une gazelle et te concentrer sur la mission, s'il te plait! » finit-elle par exploser.

Tony la toisa du regard et leva un index sur sa pommette.

- « Tu étais de me frapper aussi fort, et même, tu étais obligé de me frapper tout court?!

- « C'est quoi le problème, Tony? Que j'ai abîmé ton petit minois ou que ce soit une fille qui t'ai cogné? »

- « Déjà on est parle de gonzesse ici et non de gazelle. Et non le problème n'est pas que tu sois une fille, mais que tu m'as frappée. Franchement qu'est ce qui t'as pris? »

Question purement rhétorique, il le savait. En sous estimant l'importance de la nuit passée ensemble, et donc, a fortiori en la faisant passée pour une fille facile, Tony avait attisé les foudres de la jeune israélienne. Sa réaction avait immédiate et pas vraiment civilisée, mais à quoi devait-on s'attendre d'elle? Au moins ses doutes s'étaient tous envolés désormais. Elle n'avait jamais regretté comme lui ne l'avait jamais regretté.

- « Au moins, je suis fixé maintenant »

- « Sur quoi? »

- « Sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Ziva, le moment est venu de parler d'un certain sujet que tu évites obstinément d'aborder depuis qu'on est dans cette voiture. »

Le temps était devenu un redoutable ennemi. Il était certain que Tony aborderait de nouveau le sujet. Trop de questions laissées en suspens. Il n'en démordrait pas. Elle espérait toutefois – de manière utopique c'est certain - qu'il ne lui parle pas du bébé ce soir.

- « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé? »


	16. Chapter 16

_Luciaellana, tes coms m'avaient manqués merci beaucoup_

_Chou O5, naius48... sadique.. oui on peut dire que je le suis un peu ^^_

_voilà la suite de la semaine, j'ai essayé de couper à un bon endroit.._

_bonne lecture_

* * *

- « Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé? »

En désespoir de cause, car elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, elle finit par accepter de lui parler. Ne sachant pas par où débuter, Ziva se dit que la meilleure des choses était finalement de commencer par le début et donc du jour où elle avait appris sa grossesse ainsi de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Une mise à nue difficile pour la jeune femme peu habituée à faire état de ses émotions, une telle démonstration revenait selon elle à prouver qu'elle était comme le reste des gens, une personne avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Ce qui n'était pas en soi un problème, sauf peut être pour l'agent du Mossad qu'elle était sensée être. Un soldat avant tout tout.

- « J'ai appris ma grossesse peu de temps après mon retour au mossad, lors d'une banale visite médicale. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage alors qu'elle repensait à sa réaction lorsque le médecin le lui avait annoncé. C'était juste une visite de routine histoire de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait reprendre le service actif. Ainsi elle s'attendait à la phrase typique : vous êtes en parfaite santé, et non pas : vous êtes enceinte.

Comment est-ce possible? Voilà la question qu'elle posa au médecin, une question idiote car elle n'était pas ignare au point de ne pas savoir comme une telle chose avait pu se produire. Sous cette question il fallait plutôt comprendre: êtes vous certain?

Il n'y avait pas d'erreurs. Le médecin lui épargna les félicitations de rigueur, comprenant que pour le cas de sa patiente, elles n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Respectant le secret professionnel entre médecin et patient, il ne fit pas fait état de la grossesse de la jeune femme à son patron ... qui était également son père.

- « La question ne se posa pas, j'allais avoir ce bébé... même sans père. » avoua Ziva en baissa la tête.

Ziva venait de confirmer ce que Tony pensait jusqu'à là, jamais elle n'avait pensé à interrompre sa grossesse. Bien que les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas, elle était prête à assumer la responsabilité d'avoir un enfant, seule de surcroît. Tony ne le montra pas mais savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir un enfant et ignorer son existence lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Une trahison. De la femme qu'il aimait en plus. Une trahison d'autant plus douloureuse, mais lui ayant déjà fait le reproche plus tôt dans la journée, il ne dit rien et l'incita par un hochement de tête à poursuivre.

- « Je savais que je ne pourrai pas cacher mon état très longtemps mais je ne l'ai dit à personne et surtout pas à mon père.. »

Quand les premiers symptômes apparurent, Ziva usa de subterfuges pour ne pas braquer l'attention sur elle : sa fatigue, résultat d'une nuit blanche ou d'une surcharge de travail; ses vomissements, un petit déjeuner qui avait mal passé; ses vertiges, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger; ses sautes d'humeur... vu son caractère excessif, personne ne s'en formalisa.

- « Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas peur de mon père disons.. que je voue pour lui un respect immense... mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. »

- « Car ton enfant aurait été qu'à moitié juif? » s'avança Tony un brin accusateur.

Ziva croisa le regard de son partenaire, étonnée, mais aussi vexée qu'il puisse penser un seul instant que ses origines auraient pu poser un problème à elle. Non, le véritable problème ne se situait pas là. En réalité, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait empêché d'annoncer à son père la nouvelle. En fait si elle savait. Un choix s'était imposée à elle, un choix qu'elle aurait dû faire mais que malheureusement, elle ne fit pas à temps. Le choix de devenir mère ou de continuer à servir son pays.

- « A mon retour, mon père m'a fait comprendre que j'avais de grandes choses à accomplir pour mon pays... j'avais été absente trop longtemps. »

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son père s'était évertuée à faire de sa fille un soldat, se montrant plus exigeant qu'avec ses deux autres enfants. Ses efforts avaient été récompensés, Ziva était devenue un excellent agent. Le meilleur. Mais voilà, retour de la médaille, elle était devenue qu'un agent aux yeux de son père. Il ne pensait pas que sa fille aurait pu vouloir d'une autre vie; qu'elle aurait pu désirer - comme la plupart des femmes - se marier et avoir des enfants. Cette pensée ne lui effleura l'esprit que lorsque Ziva devint sa seule enfant encore en vie. Sauf qu'il ne la voyait pas avoir des enfants tout de suite, elle avait le temps, d'ici là, il lui faudrait encore servir son pays.

- « J'avais peur de le décevoir parce que ... j'aurais dû pendant quelque temps me ménager et donc cesser d'être un agent. »

Tony ne sut quoi répondre, observant la jeune femme attentivement, il perçut chez elle un aspect qu'il lui était totalement inconnu mais qui lui plut. Ce côté femme enfant. Face à son père, elle redevenait cette petite fille obéissante avec pour seule ambition : que de son père soit fière d'elle.

- « Alors que pour ma part, je n'ai jamais cessé de décevoir le mien » fit Tony, espérant redonner le sourire à la jeune femme.

Bien que Tony avait passé ça sur le ton de l'humour, Ziva perçut chez lui de la peine. Lui aussi transportait comme lourd bagage une enfance douloureuse marquée par la mort de sa mère et un père qui ne l'était que par le nom.

- « Tu ne lui as jamais dit »

- « Non. J'ai continué à travailler comme si de rien n'était. »

Les missions se succédaient mais Ziva ne bronchait pas, refusant aucune mission en dépit des appels que lui lançaient son corps de faire une pause.

- « Je pensais pouvoir mener de front ma grossesse et le travail, je l'ai cru pendant un temps. »

Cette grossesse n'avait pas que des inconvénients et à bien des égards, elle aimait savoir qu'une vie grandissait un peu plus en elle chaque jour. Elle aimait s'observer dans la glace, se caresser le ventre en imaginant à quoi ressemblerait son enfant. Les semaines passées, plus elle retardait le moment fatidique de l'annoncer à son entourage. Heureuse de se savoir enceinte, elle avait peur que ça change car forcément on la questionnerait sur l'identité du père et on la mettrait en garde quant aux difficultés d'être mère célibataire, surtout en Israel.

- « ... j'oubliais toutefois une chose: notre métier n'est pas sans risques. »

Ziva ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, elle trouva le courage de continuer son histoire, prévoyant que la fin ne plaira pas à Tony. Avec un peu de chance, il ne la haïra peut être pas...

- « J'aurai dû en informer mon père, le sachant, je n'aurais pas fait cette mission sous couverture. »

- « Quelle mission? » demanda Tony avant de comprendre laquelle elle faisait allusion. « Oh celle là... »

Une seule des missions accomplie par Ziva avait remontée jusqu'à ses oreilles, celle là même où la jeune femme avait été blessée dans une explosion alors qu'elle jouait les chanteuses.

- « Je la savais risquée, résultat j'ai perdu mon bébé »

Tony resta interdit, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la consoler. A quoi bon lui rappeler qu'elle avait effectivement agit de manière inconsidérée, voire totalement irresponsable compte tenu son état. Connaissant les risques encourus, jamais elle n'aurait dû faire cette mission, ni une autre d'ailleurs si ça impliquait de la mettre elle et le bébé en danger.

Ziva réprima un sanglot tant bien que mal, mais ne put pour le second. Se souvenir de cet accident, bien qu'en réalité elle ait tout fait pour perdre son enfant, la blessait toujours autant. Une blessure qui ne guérira jamais, le temps, le pardon n'y changeraient rien. Sa faute la poursuivrait à jamais. Pas de seconde chance. Un démon de plus.

- « Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de lui. » conclut-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Rien n'aurait pu le bouleverser davantage que la vision de Ziva pleurant à chaude larmes, depuis qu'il la connaissait, c'était certainement la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait déballer ainsi ses émotions. Le chagrin trop lourd à porter; la culpabilité trop dure à supporter; elle n'essayait même plus de ravaler ces larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à se libérer.

Tony avait seulement un aperçu de sa propre peine, alors imaginer par quoi elle était passée relevait de l'impossible.

- « Ziva » l'appela t-il doucement.

- « Tu sais tout! Satisfait?! » cria t-elle en rejetant violemment la main de Tony.

- « Oui je suis satisfait! » surenchérit-il sur le même ton. « Satisfait de savoir, enfin, ce qu'il t'es arrivé ces derniers mois, car finalement, ça me concerne un peu même si dans l'histoire ma participation n'a duré qu'une nuit. Mais je ne suis pas satisfait de savoir que tu as perdu notre enfant, oui je dis bien notre enfant, Ziva! Tu aurais dû me le dire et moi j'aurais dû être à tes côtés pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire. »

Une fois sa litanie terminée, il inspira longuement puis ajouta calmement, presque d'une voix neutre.

- « J'aurais voulu t'aider à surmonter ça. »


	17. Chapter 17

_Une suite qui m'a donnée du mal, espérant toutefois que j'ai réussi à faire passer les sentiments que ces deux là éprouvent dans cette scène_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Une fois sa litanie terminée, il inspira longuement puis ajouta calmement, presque d'une voix neutre.

- « J'aurais voulu t'aider à surmonter ça. »

- « C'est du passé à présent. » lança Ziva d'une voix impassible pour clore le sujet.

- « Ziva... »

Le simple regard de Ziva, aussi transperçant que l'un des poignards peuplant sa collection, suffit pour que Tony perde le fil de ses pensées. Comme un chat, elle savait retomber sur ses pattes après une chute. Agacé mais aussi las d'avoir l'impression de converser avec un mur, le jeune agent sortit de ses gongs et tapa du poing contre le volant ce qui, par mégarde, enclencha le clacson.

- « Bien bluffé, Tony! Tu veux attirer notre attention et bien là tu as gagné! » cria Ziva avant de prendre ses jumelles pour inspecter les alentours.

- « Bluffé?! C'est au poker qu'on bluffe, on joue la comédie si tu préfères, on fait semblant d'avoir quelque chose. Tu dois connaître ça, Zee-va, tu as bien fait semblant d'avoir un mec pour me tenir éloigner de toi! »

Il n'aurait pas pu être en dessous ni au dessus de la vérité. Cette mascarade avait été montée de toute pièce que dans l'unique but de le garder loin d'elle, mais c'était mal le connaître, c'était mal connaître son entêtement. En un sens ils étaient pareils, raison pour laquelle ils excellaient autant dans leur métier, la recherche perpétuelle de vérité était, plus qu'un leitmotiv, un aspect de leurs personnalités. Voilà où se situait le problème. Sous ses airs de fausse copie, Tony avait le flair de Gibbs, dès lors, il était certain que cette comédie ne tiendrait pas longtemps la route. S'agissait-il de son flair ou bien de ses sentiments? L'amour peut aider les yeux à voir ce qu'ils ne verraient pas en temps ordinaire.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus... »

- « Ce qui te blesse?! »

- « Ziva, tu crois que savoir que tu as perdu notre enfant ne me fait rien? Je suis si insensible que ça?! » lui rétorqua Tony, son ton montant à chaque mot. « Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser je ne me suis pas dit: ouf soulagé d'un poids, un gosse dans les pattes, très peu pour moi. J'aurai pu effectivement le penser, après tout, je suis sexuellement un adolescent!»

Tony fit une pause, le temps pour que ses paroles parcourent leurs chemin dans l'esprit désordonné de sa partenaire. Il la jaugea un instant, s'attendant à une réaction telle que le repli sur soi, la colère, ou la violence, tout ce qui aurait pu arriver en somme, mais rien. Ziva resta impassible, un peu comme si elle n'avait pas écouté un fichtre mot.

- « Tu es toujours là? » s'inquieta Tony en passant une main devant ses yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle réagit, en retard, mais elle réagit. Elle lui attrapa la main de son partenaire, lui pliant presque le poignet pour le forcer à s'avancer, son visage se retrouvant à peine à quelque centimètre du sien.

- « Tu as mal, Tony? »

- « Là oui tu me fais mal, Ziva! » grinça t-il entre ses dents alors que son poignet pivotait dans un angle impropre. « Mais je suppose que tu ne parles pas de mon poignet que tu as, de toute évidence, l'intention de casser?! »

Ziva se décida enfin à le lâcher, et bredouilla quelque chose que Tony ne comprit pas, de l'hébreu. Et le silence s'installa, pesant, lourd comme le temps avant l'orage.

- « Me l'aurais-tu appris un jour? » finit-il par demander. « Ou l'aurais-tu fait qu'en cas de nécessité du genre: mon enfant a besoin d'un rein, je ne suis pas compatible donc allons voir son père. »

En dépit de la situation, Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui qui ne voulait même pas partager son sandwich parlait de donner un de ses organes.

- « Je sais à quoi tu penses, David, et oui je le ferai sans hésitation pour mon enfant. Contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne suis pas si égoïste que ça. »

- « Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais dit une chose pareille. »

- « Bien. J'aurais toutefois une dernière question Ziva David »

- « Tony, s'il te plaît, pourrions-nous, nous recentrer sur notre mission » fit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante, insinuant ainsi qu'elle voulait changer de sujet.

Ces dernière semaines elle essayait de combler le vide que ce drame avait laissé en elle. Or tout la ramenait vers ce souvenir intarissable, la vision d'une mère et de son enfant, une femme enceinte, même une pub pour les couches avait le don de l'émouvoir excessivement. Qui plus est, son retour a ncis n'avait rien arrangé, au lieu de lui redonner le sourire comme ce fut le cas pour ses partenaires, Ziva s'était installée peu à peu dans une morosité profonde. Sa cicatrice à peine refermée, ouverte de nouveau par l'obstination de Tony à vouloir connaître la vérité, elle ne pouvait toutefois pas lui reprocher. Ziva le savait, en son for intérieur elle avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait, celui des révélations et des mises au clair.

- « Juste une question, après je te promets que je me tairais... de plus je m'abstiendrai de toute référence de film »

Une question évidente, la conclusion de tout ce qui venait de se dire dans cette voiture. Eux. Qu'allaient-ils devenir? En dépit de la colère qu'il ressentait encore contre Ziva, et qu'il éprouverait certainement encore quelque temps, Tony voulait désormais savoir ce que la jeune femme attendait de lui. Une relation strictement professionnelle; à un niveau plus proche, de l'amitié; ou bien d'un autre genre, et c'est que Tony espérait sincèrement, une relation qui enfreindrait le code Gibbsien. Il n'y avait plus de mensonges ni de non-dits pour entraver la renaissance de leur couple. Pas d'obstacles, peut être leur patron, mais là c'était hors de propos.

Son regard perdu au loin, Ziva sentait Tony la dévisager, avec insistance. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, elle tourna la tête et déposa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'interdisant de parler. Elle ne désirait surtout pas entendre cette question qu'elle avait presenti venir et qu'elle même s'était posée. Il était encore un peu tôt. Trop tôt pour décider quoi que ce soit. Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour mettre les choses au clair.

Tony comprit le message et même s'il fut frustré de devoir s'en cantonner là, il respecta le temps que la jeune femme lui demandait implicitement. Comme on dit, du moment qu'il y a la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir attendre éternellement, et de manière moins théâtrale, de pouvoir attendre quelques semaines. La savoir si proche physiquement et dans le même temps si loin sera un combat acharné de tous les jours. Cependant, la seule certitude qu'il savait, c'est que son amour, bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique, était bien plus profond qu'il n'y paressait. Pour elle, il marcherait sur des charbons ardents, de manière moins excessive, marcherait des heures sous une pluie battante si seulement elle le lui demandait.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter, un moment magique comme ils avaient déjà connu dans le passé, à la différence prête, aujourd'hui ils étaient en mesure de mettre un nom sur ce phénomène. Le plexus qui se bloque, les idées qui s'affolent, le souffle difficile, la température corporelle qui monte en flèche. L'ocytocine - hormone sexuelle – n'était pas la seule responsable de ce chamboulement. Pas seulement. Pas uniquement. Cette attirance qui les liait, impossible en raison de leurs trop grosses différences et pourtant inéluctable; dangereuse mais néanmoins salutaire, n'était au final que le fruit du destin. Le destin de deux êtres faits pour se rencontrer et s'aimer. Deux âmes soeurs. Peut être.

La sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone interrompit cet instant magique. Réprimant un grognement d'agacement, Tony répondit. La conversation ne dura que quelques instant, mais suffisamment pour que la glace brisée voici peu se reforme. Statut quo.

- « C'était Gibbs » demanda Ziva pour la forme.

- « Oui, il voulait savoir si on ne s'étripait pas » mentit-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. « Il voulait savoir si ça bougeait ici » reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- « Je crois bien que c'est le cas » affirma Ziva soudain sur le qui-vive. « Regarde! »


	18. Chapter 18

_On avance dans l'histoire, doucement mais sûrement, d'ailleurs la fin approche_

_merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout de poster de reviews_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

- « C'était Gibbs » demanda Ziva pour la forme.

- « Oui, il voulait savoir si on ne s'étripait pas » mentit-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. « Il voulait savoir si ça bougeait ici » reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- « Je crois bien que c'est le cas » affirma Ziva soudain sur le qui-vive. « Regarde! »

Sur ce point Gibbs ne s'était pas trompé. Ils savaient se montrer professionnels lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Ce qui était le cas. Un seul regard échangé et ils se ruèrent en dehors du véhicule, l'arme à la main. Le visage fermé et concentré.

Un homme se dirigeait vers la maison de Mindy, d'une allure normale, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sonner, une main s'empara de son poignet. En moins de deux, il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre la porte d'entrée. Incapable de bouger au risque de se déboîter l'épaule, il se mit à genoux et leva son autre main pour indiquer qu'il se rendait. Bien qu'en réalité, il ignorait ce qu'on lui reprochait.

- « ... qu'est ce que j'ai fait? » bafouilla le pauvre jeune homme qui de prêt, ne semblait ne pas avoir plus de 18 ou 19 ans.

- « Ces fleurs! » aboya Ziva qui tenait toujours fermement sa proie.

- « Je ne fais que les livrer! » se défendit-il en montrant du menton une camionnette garée en haut de la rue sur laquelle était inscrit le nom d'un fleuriste connu de la ville.

- « Qui vous a demandé de les livrer? » demanda Tony d'un ton moins tranchant que celui de sa partenaire.

Le jeune homme grimaça mais se mura dans le silence.

- « Ziva, pourrais-tu le lâcher une seconde avant de lui casser l'épaule? L'agence a déjà bien assez des frais occasionnés par tes accidents de voiture, à mon avis, elle se passerait volontiers de frais d'hôpitaux inutiles. »

Le ton sarcastique de son partenaire l'excéda outre mesure. A croire qu'elle avait sincèrement l'intention de briser la clavicule de ce pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette l'histoire! Elle le fusilla du regard une seconde. Un laps de temps infiniment court, mais suffisamment long pour comprendre le message caché de la jeune femme. Qu'il se moque encore une fois d'elle, devant un étranger qui plus est, et elle se chargera personnellement de son cas.

Quelle violence inutile! Elle devrait sérieusement penser à pratiquer la méditation ou le yoga pour canaliser toute cette énergie négative! Toutefois, Tony garda pour lui ses remarques narquoises.

- « Je ne sais pas qui envoie ces fleurs... je ne fais que mon boulot » expliqua enfin le livreur une fois l'usage de son bras retrouvé.

- « C'est la première fois? »

- « Non, ça dure depuis presque un mois. »

Tony regarda sa partenaire, ses traits exprimaient la même inquiétude que les siens. Mitchel Mayers. Pas de doute. Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture violente de la porte, Mindy se tenait hésitante sur le pas d'entrée, une batte de base ball à la main.

- « Nom d'un chien, vous allez me dire ce que vous fabriquez devant chez moi! » beugla t-elle sans pour autant baisser son arme improvisée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le livreur, la moutarde monta au nez, elle explosa de plus de bel.

- « Ce pauvre gamin ne fait que me livrer des fleurs, il a pas l'intention de me tuer! »

Calme toi, se raisonna Ziva dont la naiveté, si ce n'est, la stupidité de la femme lui tapait profondément sur le système. Elle puisa le peu de tact existant en puis demanda sur un faux ton calme:

- « De qui elles viennent? »

- « Je ne sais pas »

- « Et c'est tout?! Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de vos pieds... »

- « Du nez, Ziva » coupa Tony en étouffant un rire.

- « M'en moque! Mindy, un homme vous envoie des fleurs depuis un mois et vous ne vous demandez pas de qui elles proviennent ni pourquoi. »

- « Non, un admirateur voilà tout. »

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel. On lui taperait sur son crâne que ça sonnerait creux ma parole! D'un hochement de tête elle supplia son partenaire de lui venir en aide. Tony sourit mentalement puis s'avança d'un pas.

- « Vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir? »

- « Non... je me suis dit qu'un jour il laisserait un nom ou un numéro de téléphone... » avoua Mindy qui commençait à entrevoir les inquiétudes des deux agents. « ... des fleurs? Il y a rien de mal là dedans? Hein? »

D'apparence non, en effet. Cette lettre avec au dos les traces d'une bouche paressait également inoffensive. D'ailleurs, Tony l'avait ouverte en pensant qu'elle provenait d'une de ses conquêtes. Grave erreur de jugement. Ses poumons s'en souvenait encore. Ce qui semblait être à prime à bord une basique lettre d'amour s'était transformée rapidement en arme. Elle contenait la souche de la peste pulmonaire à laquelle il y avait réchappait par miracle.

- « Non, en effet. » acquiesça Tony en esquissant une grimace.

OoO

Survoltée comme à chaque fois qu'elle menait une expertise, Abby déambulait dans son labo, passant de son ordinateur à un autre à l'instar du lapin durasel. Incapable de se fatiguer.

- « Abby, s'il te plaît » la supplia Tony affalé sur un des fauteuils, les pieds sur une table. « On a pas dormi nous! Te voir gesticuler comme ça me donne le tournis. »

- « Tu crois que j'ai dormi?! » le morigéna Abby. « Quand Gibbs m'a appelé j'étais au beau milieu d'une fête au cimetière municipal. C'est donc moi qui devrait être grincheux! »

- « Une fête? » s'enquit Ziva en observant son amie qui n'avait pour une fois pas coiffer ses cheveux noirs en couettes. « Désolée Abby, mais Gibbs a tenu à ce que tu pratiques tout de suite les examens sur ces fleurs. »

Ziva cessa un instant de parler, remarquant les yeux de Tony papillonnaient. A pas de loup, elle s'avança et lui cria dans les oreilles de se réveiller.

- « Tu refais ça David, et tu signe ton arrêt de mort. »

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire, satisfaite de son petit effet. En dépit de la profondeur de la discussion de la nuit dernière, des aveux difficiles, des réticences quant à un avenir commun, Ziva ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui. Une force inextricable, irrévocable, la ramenait toujours vers lui. Sa dose d'héroïne quotidienne. Son air. A un niveau plus extrême, sa raison de vivre. Le titiller, le contredire, se disputer avec lui; ces chamailleries constituaient tout ce qu'elle avait connu avec lui et qui, elle le savait à présent, lui était indispensable pour son équilibre. Maintenant qu'elle ne connaissait que ça, elle savait intrinsèquement ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. L'effet Dinozzo dira t-on.

- « Quoi? » s'inquieta t-il face au silence de la jeune femme.

- « Rien... après tout ce n'est pas ta faute si tu ne sais pas tenir la cadence, Tony a besoin de toute ses heures de sommeil sinon il est grognon. » ajouta t-elle sur un ton enfantin volontairement moqueur.

- « Tu as la mémoire courte, Zee-va. Veux-tu que je te la rafraîchisse en... »

Un siffle coupa Tony dans ce qui aurait été une confession intime.

- « Je suis là, je vous rappelle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre le récit de vos ébats nocturnes.. mais j'ai au moins la confirmation sur ce que je pensais déjà. » fit Abby tout sourire en déviant son attention sur l'italien. « Ainsi la légende Dinozzo est vraie et pas sur-faite. »

Ziva fixa longuement la jeune gothique tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues, gênée. Comment?

- « Tony! » aboya t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance mais ne chercha en aucun cas le mea culpa.

- « Ne lui en veux pas, Ziva. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous » s'exclama Abby en se jetant au cou de l'israélienne.

- « Euh... Abby. » chuchota Ziva, raide comme un piquet, incapable de lui rendre son étreinte.

- « Je sais, tu vas me dire que c'était l'affaire que d'une nuit, mes cartes me disent le contraire néanmoins. »

Elle était énervée, agacée contre son partenaire qui ne savait définitivement pas garder sa langue. Nonobstant son envie de le tuer, elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, surtout quand elle voyait une Abby débordée de joie de vivre ainsi. Elle supputait toutefois que Abby n'était pas toute blanche. Très intuitive, la jeune laborantine avait certainement tilter en entendant une phrase prononcée par Tony puis, l'avait harcelé de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par lui confirmer ses doutes. Elle était très douée à ce jeu là.

- « Abby »

- « Ok, je me tais. On en reparlera plus tard, d'ailleurs Gibbs va bientôt arriver. »

- « Ce sont tes dons de voyance qui disent ça? » fit Tony, sarcastique.

Abby hocha de la tête, non pas vexée qu'il se moque d'elle de la sorte, mais qu'il ose encore remettre en cause le don de Gibbs à venir quand elle trouvait quelque chose.

- « Débutant » lâcha t-elle en retournant juste au moment où leur patron pénétrait dans la pièce, en silence comme d'habitude.

L'air pressé. Comme d'habitude.

- « Ah Gibbs tu arrives à point nommé! » s'exclama t-elle en lisant la feuille qui venait de sortir de son imprimante.

- « Pourquoi? Car tu as besoin de ça?! » demanda t-il en lui tendant un gobelet de caf-pow.

- « Aussi. Toi au moins tu m'amènes ce que j'aime, eux ce sont contentés de fleurs, des vulgaires roses rouges. »

- « Abby » la coupa Gibbs.

- « Je vous aime car vous m'amenez en général des poils, du sang, des substances en tout genre comme le mercure. Mais là, vous vous êtes surpassés les gars! »


	19. Chapter 19

_Que contiennent ces fleurs?... réponse maintenant_

_un petit chapitre tristounet mais le meilleur reste à venir (enfin je l'espère lol)_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

- « Je vous aime car vous m'amenez en général des poils, du sang, des substances en tout genre comme le mercure. Mais là, vous vous êtes surpassés les gars! »

Gibbs soupira, ses sourcils se levèrent en signe de désapprobation.

- « De l'_arsenicum_! » s'exclama la laborantine, les yeux pétillants, autant fière de sa trouvaille que de la substance en elle même. « Plus généralement connue sous le nom... »

- « Arsenic! » bouillit Gibbs qui n'était finalement pas étonné.

Profane en biochimie, il connaissait toutefois les conséquences de l'inhalation de cette substance à plus ou moins long terme. Une véritable bombe à retardement.

- « Gibbs, tu savais que Napoléon aurait certainement été empoisonné par de l'arsenic, c'est une mèche de ses cheveux qui... » expliqua Abby avant qu'un hochement de tête de son patron lui fasse comprendre qu'elle devait aller à l'essentiel. « C'est de l'arsenic inorganique » conclut-elle succinctement, une légère moue boudeuse.

- « Inorganique? » répéta Ziva, les bras croisés.

- « Le degré de toxicité de l'arsenic dépend de sa nature chimique. Les préjugés ont la vie dure, absorber de l'arsenic n'est pas synonyme de mort. »

- « Tu parles d'expérience là? » fit Tony, sarcastique.

Abby ne releva pas et continua son explication.

- « ... ce n'est pas synonyme de mort dans la mesure où cet un oligo élément et que notre corps en a besoin... dans la limite de O,5 ppm cependant.. Mais la question ne pose même pas en l'occurrence puisque l'arsenic inorganique trouvé dans ces fleurs est définitivement un poison. »

Son regard croisa les yeux bleu acier de son patron, tous deux pensèrent à la même chose. Que risquait Mindy après un mois exposée? Etait-il déjà trop tard pour lui éviter des complications médicales? Abby hocha la tête, ignorant la réponse.

- « Ducky est en train de l'examiner » rassura Abby.

- « Que risque t-elle? » s'enquit Ziva, les yeux plissés.

- « Pour le moment, elle dit n'avoir rien ressenti de spécial, ni vomissements, ni nausées... »

- « Oh s'il te plaît Abby, maligne comme elle est, Mindy a dû metre ça sur le coup d'un burritos mal digéré! » s'infligea l'israélienne.

- « Peut être, mais on ne peut rien dire tant qu'on aura pas les résultats de ses examens sanguins et tant bien même... d'autres effets peuvent apparaître plus tard même si elle n'est plus exposée. »

- « Comme? »

- « Cancer de la vessie, du rein, de la peau, du foie, des poumons. »

Un silence lourd s'installa alors que les pensées de l'équipe se tournaient vers Mindy. Un mois d'exposition n'était pas anodin. Tous en avaient conscience. Elle était condamnée, que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans, son temps lui était compté. Une probabilité égale à celle de ne pas gagner à la loterie. Un fait quasiment établi. Mitchel avait réussi son coup, le nom de Mindy sera à rajouter sur la liste de ses victimes.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Ducky. Justement il tenait à lui parler. A croire que le médecin avait choisi son moment. La conversation fut brève, à peine quelques mots furent échangés. Tous le toisèrent, tentant de décrypter les traits familiers de ce visage imperturbable.

- « Ducky l'a fait transporté à l'hôpital, il a remarqué des tâches suspectes sur sa peau » rapporta l'ancien marine d'un calme olympien à vous glacer le sang tant il donnait l'impression se moquer qu'une personne vive ou non.

Pure illusion. Simplement moyen défensif afin de garder ses distances dans une affaire. S'impliquer trop bouleverserait ses intuitions qui, nécessaires plus que le bon sens ou la raison, lui étaient d'une aide inestimable. A l'instar du flair d'un chien, sans ses intuitions, Gibbs se retrouvait démuni, aveugle. Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, la première chose étant peut être le mariage.

- « Dinozzo, David, allez à l'hôpital et jouez les chiens de garde devant sa porte. Mcgee et moi allons tâcher d'en apprendre plus sur l'expéditeur de ses fleurs. »

Il avait aboyé ses ordres d'une traite en quittant le labo en longues enjambées, la tête en avant, prêt à mordre.

- « Vous me tiendrez au courant » demanda Abby d'une voix triste.

- « Promis » assura Ziva en emboîtant le pas à Tony.

Et rebelote. Ziva était destinée à passer encore une journée avec Tony, seule. Cette idée ne la déplaisait pas, c'était bien là le problème. Passer du temps avec lui n'était plus une sinécure peut être car à présent il savait tout, elle n'avait plus à s'évertuer de lui mentir ni de faire semblant. Elle s'était dévoilée, forcée et contrainte certes, mais au moins elle avait tirée son épingle du jeu. La paix intérieur. Le soulagement de n'avoir plus à mentir. Un jeu dans lequel elle avait toujours excelée, brillée au point de songer parfois avec sarcasme qu'elle aurait pu devenir actrice. A croire qu'elle se ramollissait avec l'âge, ou qu'elle s'américanisait puisque désormais, le mensonge n'était plus une seconde nature mais une nécessité, une option.

Alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Ziva observa Tony avec catimini, remarquant la barre sur son front.

- « Tony? » le héla t-elle doucement.

Il tourna la tête en sa direction, un léger sourire au coin apparemment forcé, ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup d'émotions, tout sauf la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait tant. Et qu'elle lui avait toujours envié d'ailleurs. Le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit, elle cessa de respirer un instant tandis que son coeur eut un raté. Lorsque son corps décida enfin de lui répondre, que son esprit recommença à fonctionner, les scrupules qui étaient jusqu'à cachés en elle, remontèrent, inexorablement. Douloureusement à la surface. En se confortant dans son malheur, elle avait oublié une chose importante. Tony serrait également bouleversé. Peut être espérait-elle que ça ne serait pas le cas, qu'il agirait avec désinvolture comme d'habitude. Erreur. Ziva eut le choc de voir sa propre peine se se refléter dans ses prunelles vertes. Une prise de conscience douloureuse. Avait-elle eu ce même regard les jours suivant son accident? Sans aucun doute. Sa première pulsion aurait été de l'enlacer, mais avec une force insoupçonnée, elle sut se contrôler et seule une main vint se poser sur son bras.

- « Tony? » l'appela t-elle derechef, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- « J'ai de la peine pour Mindy » expliqua t-il en tentant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Pour d'autre. Elle n'en crut pas un mot même si elle ne doutait pas de sa compassion pour la jeune femme.

- « Si tu as des questions, je suis prête à y répondre. On aura tout le temps à l'hôpital. » fit-elle en esquissant une légère grimace.

- « On doit se concentrer sur l'enquête Ziva » la morigéna t-il. Pour une fois qu'il se montrait le plus raisonnable des deux.

La sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur ponctua les paroles de Tony. Fin de la discussion. Il ne tenait pas à s'appesantir sur le sujet. Du moins pour le moment. Alors même que son esprit désirait lui poser mile et une questions, qu'il voulait plaider sa cause encore une fois et la convaincre que leur histoire ne relevait pas de l'impossible. Par respect pour Ziva, car il l'aimait trop pour la bousculer; il devait mettre en parenthèse ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit. Cependant, dure sera de tenir cette promesse surtout s'il passait tout son temps avec elle à l'instar de deux siamois impossible à séparer.

Il soupira et suivit Ziva dans la cabine, son parfum ayant, au passage, le malheur de bouleverser tous ses sens. Sacrée fille, non sacrée femme, songea t-il alors qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à garder une distance raisonnable entre eux, et surtout, à ne pas la regarder.

OoO

Le verdict était tombé voici quelques minutes, comparable à un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle avait du mal à assimiler les mots du médecin parfaitement compréhensif pourtant. Son cerveau refusait de faire le lien entre les mots et la réalité. Impossible. Se terrer dans le refus, un échappatoire temporaire, en comparaison, accepter la vérité revenait selon elle à se résigner à sa propre mort. A accepter que sa vie cesserait bientôt fini car sur coup là, c'était fifty-fifty. Elle avait autant de chance de survivre que d'être importée par la maladie. Or, pessimiste par nature, elle croyait dure comme fer que les remèdes, bien qu'ils procuraient des miracles sur certains patients, ne lui apporteraient pas la guérison.

Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer, personne n'était sûr dans l'absolu qu'il s'agissait bien d'un cancer de peau. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres tandis que Mindy passait une main sur le pansement sur le bas du dos, endroit même où on lui avait pratiqué une biopsie. En son for intérieur, elle savait déjà la réponse. Fataliste peut être, mais surtout réaliste.

Des coups retentirent à sa porte, d'une voix neutre, elle invita à entrer, s'attendant à voir une infirmière ou un médecin.

- « Agent, David? »

- « Bonjour Mindy » fit Ziva en fermant la porte doucement.


	20. Chapter 20

_Une suite assez longue à venir, ayant un concours à passé, j'avais mis de côté l'écriture_

_bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer histoire de que je m'assure que plus d'une personne lit la fic (même si je sais que c'est le cas)_

* * *

Des coups retentirent à sa porte, d'une voix neutre, elle invita à entrer, s'attendant à voir une infirmière ou un médecin.

- « Agent, David? »

- « Bonjour Mindy » fit Ziva en fermant la porte doucement.

L'agent David était certainement la dernière personne dont elle s'attendait à voir ici. Outrepassant sa surprise, elle la regarda en silence, le visage recomposé.

- « Comment allez-vous? »

- « Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire? Dites moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici » s'indigna Mindy qui n'ignorait pas les ressentiments de l'agent à son encontre.

- « L'agent Dinozzo et moi même sommes chargés de garder votre porte » expliqua Ziva sans se départir de son calme.

- « Je ne crois pas ça nécessaire, il a déjà réussi son boulot sur moi. Ce n'est donc pas moi qu'il faut protéger mais Julie. »

- « Vous avez eu vos résultats? » l'interrogea Ziva, son inquiétude palpable.

- « Non » murmura Mindy.

- « Alors ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir étripé! »

Face à cette faute de langage, Mindy partit d'un éclat de rire, communicatif, puisque Ziva ria également de sa propre erreur.

- « On dit : avant de l'avoir tué, agent David. Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais cette formulation semble vous correspondre. »

Un demi sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle songeait que Tony lui aurait rétorqué à peu près la même chose.

Ziva s'assit sur le bord du lit, les mains entrelacées, elle regarda un long mot un point vide sur le mur en face d'une fascination intensément exagérée.

- « Mindy... ne perdez pas espoir. Battez vous »

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé, rien ne justifiait le fait qu'une personne puisse avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur Mindy. La vengeance était une chose, la justice une autre. Deux concepts ni inclusifs ni totalement exclusifs. Un fait que Ziva avait pris conscience à ses dépens, avec le temps, parmi un peuple qui n'était pas le sien qui plus est.

- « Agent David.. »

- « Ziva » la corrigea cette dernière, un sourire bienveillant.

- « Ziva, en dépit de ce que j'ai pu vous montrer, ce drame ne m'a pas laissé de glace. On a tué cette femme, deux fois même en n'endossant pas notre responsabilité. Alors... alors je me dis que dans un sens c'est un simple retour des choses, une volonté du destin. On me punit pour une action passée. »

- « Vous pensez sérieusement ce que vous dites » horrifiée par ces paroles, reflet exact de ses propres pensées la concernant.

Force est de constater que lorsqu'un malheur vous tombe dessus, il est bien plus facile d'accuser le coup en se disant qu'on le méritait plutôt que mettre ça sur le compte de l'aléa de la vie. Une simple coincidence. S'accabler apparaît comme l'évidence car finalement le responsable de notre malheur est tout trouvé, c'est nous même. Point barre. Cette auto-culpabilité était connue de Ziva, et même si ce sentiment s'était un peu atténué avec le temps, il était toujours profondément ancré en elle. Une sorte de mise en garde pour l'avenir. Quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne saurait pardonné ses actions passées. Il lui en coûtera encore. Mais la question qui la hantait était de savoir, après son enfant, quel prix devra t-elle encore payer pour absoudre ses fautes? Et autre question, un préalable à la première finalement : pouvait-elle seulement envisagé la rédemption?

- « L'erreur est humaine, Mindy. Avouer ce que vous et vos amies aviez fait cette nuit représente déjà un premier pas. Un grand pas même. Mais rien, et je dis bien, rien, ne justifie qu'on vous prive de votre vie »

Bien qu'elle avait mis toute sa conviction, ses paroles sonnaient faux à son oreille, lui rappelant tristement son propre cas. Ses actions, impardonnables en comparaison de ce qu'avait fait Mindy, la pourchasserait toute sa vie.

- « C'est aussi vrai pour vous » fit Mindy en lui prenant sa main.

Au contact de la peau froide contre la sienne, Ziva se raidit, puis lui rendit son étreinte, serrant également la main de Mindy.

- « J'ai certainement un cancer et vous... quel a été le revers de la médaille? »

- « Une fausse couche » répondit Ziva poussée par un élan de confiance insoupçonné.

- « Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous » compatit Mindy

Ziva s'était rendue dans sa chambre dans le but de lui apporter son soutien, or, elle avait la désagréable sensation que la situation se retournait contre elle, ou en partie. Une fausse impression en réalité. Incapables de se pardonner, chacune soutenait pourtant à l'autre de le faire.

Deux coups à la porte retentirent, Tony entrouvrit la porte juste assez pour passer la tête.

- « Ziva, je peux te parler une seconde »

- « Je reviens »

Mindy hocha de la tête et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Mitchel vient de se rendre de lui même, au ncis. Il a appris qu'on le recherchait. »

Etonnement, surprise, consternation, ébahissement, toutes ces émotions traversèrent le visage de Ziva en apprenant la nouvelle. Depuis quand les coupables se rendaient d'eux même? A moins d'avoir une case en moins ou alors d'être rongé de remords, les criminels vivaient dans l'utopique espérance de sévir sans jamais être coincé. Nonobstant ces deux cas de figure, un seul expliquait un tel comportement suicidaire.

- « Il clame son innocence?! » s'écria Ziva qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- « Non, il n'a rien dit pour le moment. L'un de nous doit rester devant sa porte, on se la joue à : pierre-papier-ciseaux? »

- « Inutile, vas-y toi. Je reste ici. » enjoignit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre comme si elle était pressée d'y retourner.

Tony ne manqua pas ce regard et bien que surpris, ne laissa pas s'échapper l'opportunité d'assister à un interrogatoire qui s'annonçait prometteur.

- «Tu me tiens au courant. »

- « Pas de problèmes. Tu es sûre... Ok j'y vais. »

OoO

D'ordinaire il aurait parié avec Mcgee pour savoir au bout de combien de temps Gibbs parviendrait à faire craquer le suspect. D'ordinaire, il plaisanterait, parlerait de film tout en écoutant d'une oreille l'échange dans la salle d'à côté. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait en temps normaux. Sauf que Tony perdit son latin – si on peut dire – lorsqu'il croisa pour la première fois les yeux de Mayers. Bon sang, jamais il n'avait vu autant de douleur dans les yeux d'une personne alors que, paradoxalement, ils semblaient éteints. Un mort vivant, voilà l'impression que lui renvoyait Mayers.

- « Comment a t-il su qu'on le recherchait? » questionna Tony.

- « Il ne le savait pas trop, disons qu'il a fait lui même le rapprochement en apprenant le décès des deux premières femmes. »

- « Il s'est douté que nos accusations se portaient sur lui »

La porte du parloir s'ouvrit sur un Gibbs aux traits indéchiffrables, tenant un gobelet de caféine. Il regarda brièvement en direction de la vitre sans teint, une seule seconde, assez toutefois pour que Tony et Tim comprennent dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait leur patron. Perdu, tout comme eux. Et conscient également qu'ils ne tenaient pas encore leur coupable. C'est pourquoi l'ancien marine avait demandé à ce que Ducky assiste à l'interrogatoire, un bien grand mot, puisque l'échange qui viendrait ressemblerait plus à une demande de renseignements. L'opinion du médecin légiste, psychologue à ses heures perdues, pourrait leur permettre de s'orienter vers une piste pas encore empruntée.

- « Mitchel Mayers » héla Gibbs à titre formel.

- « Oui. »

- « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on vous soupçonne? » s'enquit l'ancien marine en croisant ses mains sur la table, le dos droit comme un 'i'.

- « Car ces femmes étaient dans la voiture qui a causé l'accident et tuée ma fiancée. »

- « Et? »

- « Et que ce serait une vengeance de ma part que de les supprimer. »

- « Serait? Vous y avez donc songé. C'est pour cela que vous aviez mené une enquête afin de savoir qui était le responsable.»

Mayers arqua des sourcils de colère et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- « Il a honte » fit Ducky en avançant d'un pas vers la glace pour mieux l'observer. « Il a honte d'avoir déjà songé à la possibilité de tuer ces femmes. »

Gibbs était lui aussi arrivé à la même conclusion de son côté.

- « Mais vous savez qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité que vous lui rendiez justice de cette sorte » déduit l'ancien marine.

- « Je voulais juste savoir qui était ce chauffard... et quand j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de quatre femmes...si jeunes..avec l'avenir devant elles....c'est horrible à dire mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. »

Au coeur de son agonie, il avait ressenti de l'empathie pour ces femmes pourtant co-responsables de sa funeste existence.

- « Syndrome de Stockholm » conclut Ducky

- « Il s'est entiché d'elles! » s'exclama Tony qui ne comprenait pas ce phénomène bien qu'il savait cela possible.


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci à tous pours vos reviews, vos avis sont importants et me motivent pour écrire la suite de l'histoire. On avance un peu, mais aucune grosse révélation, pas encore._

_Bonne lecture_

_Le prochain chapitre très bientôt_

* * *

- « Je voulais juste savoir qui était ce chauffard... et quand j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de quatre femmes...si jeunes..avec l'avenir devant elles....c'est horrible à dire mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. »

Au coeur de son agonie, il avait ressenti de l'empathie pour ces femmes pourtant co-responsables de sa funeste existence.

- « Syndrome de Stockholm » conclut Ducky

- « Il s'est entiché d'elles! » s'exclama Tony qui ne comprenait pas ce phénomène bien qu'il savait cela possible.

- « Oui Anthony. C'est parfois le seul moyen que trouve l'esprit d'une personne pour atténuer sa souffrance, pour mieux vivre une situation qui la dépasse. Les prendre en empathie était plus tolérable que les dénoncer car au final, il savait que ça n'aurait pas ramené sa fiancée. »

- « Et le soulagement alors?! »

- « Ephémère »

Tony hocha de la tête, comprenant ce point de vue, un peu seulement. Certes, la justice les aurait condamné, mais ça n'aurait été finalement qu'un acquittement de leur dettes vis à vis de la société. La douleur de la perte demeurait, elle. Rien n'aurait pu l'effacer.

- « Tout le monde n'est pas enclin à appliquer la loi tu Talion, Anthony » poursuivit Ducky qui comprenait les réticences du jeune Italien.

Traduction : tout le monde n'est pas comme Gibbs d'une nature à poursuivre aux quatre coins du monde le responsable du meurtre de sa famille. Toutefois, il garda pour lui ce commentaire, sachant que Tony ignorait cette partie du passé de son patron.

- « Ça n'avait plus aucune importance de les tuer » reformula Gibbs

- « Non, plus aucune.... » concéda Mayers, son visage se figea dans une expression d'horreur. « ...pourtant je les ai tué. »

- « Pourquoi? » demanda l'homme aux yeux bleus acier sans se décontenancer.

- « Vous le savez pourquoi! » s'écria Mayers en se renversant violemment contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- « Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi » répondit Gibbs sans se départir de son calme. « Vous aviez un mobile certes, mais c'était il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui, vous en avez aucun. »

- « Puisque je vous dis que c'est moi! » le contredit Mayers en tapant du poing sur la table.

Gibbs sourcilla à peine. A croire que l'auto-flagellation de Mayers le laissait de marbre, qu'il ne bougerait pas un petit doigt dans le cas où ce dernier se jetterait au bûcher. Il ne le montrait peut être pas, mais son esprit s'emballait, explorant divers possibilités. Il en excluait néanmoins une : Mayers.

- « Est ce que ça vous évoque quelque chose, si je vous parle des fleurs du mal »

- « Euh... ce n'est pas un recueil de poèmes » répondit l'accusé une fois son ahurissement passé.

- « De Baudelaire oui, mais à part ça. »

Il haussa des épaules, ignorant où l'agent voulait en venir.

- « Et si vous je vous dis qu'il s'agit également d'un folklore » expliqua l'ancien marine, satisfait de percevoir de la surprise sur son interlocuteur. « Une légende glauque »

- « C'est quoi le rapport. »

- « Le rapport?! » fit Gibbs en se levant, montrant ainsi que l'interrogatoire était fini. « Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à ces trois femmes. »

- « Trois ...femmes » bafouilla Mayers se décomposant sur place. « Qui d'autre? »

- « Mindy. Elle a été empoisonnée avec des fleurs contenant de l'arsenic, reproduction identique d'une légende qui raconte qu'une femme est morte empoisonnée par les fleurs qu'elle recevait chaque jour de son fiancé » expliqua Gibbs, se souvenant des informations que Tony lui avait fourni sur cette histoire. « Le seul bémol c'est que dans le cas de Mindy, l'empoisonnement était volontaire. »

Les yeux de Mayers bougèrent, seule partie de son corps d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils se fixèrent sur Gibbs, suppliants, interrogateurs, ce dernier anticipa correctement sa question et lui répondit impuissant.

- « Je ne sais pas. A votre avis? »

- « Je... je... je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider. »

- « Etes vous resté en contact avec la famille de votre fiancée. »

- « Non, ils me reprochaient sa mort.

OoO

Tous les éléments du dossier s'imbriquaient à la perfection, confirmant alors la signature du tueur. De toute évidence, il accordait une grande importance aux légendes urbaines criminelles, les imiter ou du moins les adapter relevait d'une nécessité impérieuse presque égale au but qu'il recherchait. Un but qui n'était pas la vengeance à l'état brut, Mayers étant mis hors de cause. En s'appropriant cette signature, le tueur n'essayait-il pas de brouiller les piste afin que les soupçons se tournent vers le pauvre homme? Une manière pour lui de gagner du temps pour parachever son oeuvre? De se faire passer pour une personne dérangée. Alors que selon l'opinion de Ducky – identique à celle de Gibbs d'ailleurs - pour avoir pensé et réaliser un tel plan, il s'agissait d'une personne méticuleuse, patiente, rigoureuse, à l'intelligence aiguisée.

Retour au point de départ, ou presque. Le mobile restait un mystère, bien que la vengeance ne soit pas exclue, peut être s'agissait-il d'une autre forme d'application de la loi du Talion? Mise à part Mayers, d'autres personnes avaient soufferts de la mort de Elisa. Or les recherches expresses lancées sur les proches de la victime n'avaient, hélas, pas pu confirmer cette théorie. Parents décédés, sans frère et soeurs, Elisa était pour ainsi dire seule au monde. Ce qui ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

Il était rare que l'équipe se retrouve sans indices, mais pas rare qu'une affaire se révèle plus compliquée qu'il n'y paressait à prime abord. Compliquée oui, mais ils avaient d'ordinaire de quoi se mettre sous la dent pour avancer d'autre hypothèse, ce qui était loin d'être le cas dans cette enquête. Rien. Nada. Niente. Les recherches sur l'expéditeur des roses avaient fait choux blancs, commandées par internet, l'adresse IP avait été soigneusement dissimulée. Idem pour l'envoie des chocolats. Sans parler de la scène du premier crime, le tueur ayant « travaillé » proprement, n'avait pas laissé derrière lui le moindre indice pouvant le conduire à lui. Un travail de pro.

Impuissant, désabusé, l'esprit de Gibbs marchait à toute allure à l'instar des ses jambes qui faisaient les cents pas dans la morgue en présence de Ducky. Ce dernier patient comme toujours, infusait du thé. Les yeux plissés, il recomposait les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête, tout comme Gibbs, la différence étant que le médecin ne donnait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de mordre. Cette affaire l'intriguait, un véritable cas d'étude pour cet expert psychologue qui prenait autant de plaisir à autopsier un corps que l'esprit d'un criminel.

- « Il est clair que cette mise en scène, très soignée, nous aveugle. Peut être qu'il ne faut pas voir aussi loin. La réponse est là, devant nos yeux. » constata Ducky. « En trouvant le mobile, on trouvera le tueur. »

Pour quelles autres raisons une personne pourrait tuer? Tout est subjectif mais il existait forcément un lien entre ces trois femmes, leurs meurtres - ou tentative - une autre raison que celle de la vengeance. L'appât du gain, la jalousie, et bien d'autres encore lui venaient à l'esprit.

- « Tu penses à quoi? » questionna Ducky, remarquant une mimique significative chez son ami.

- « Qui d'autres était au courant de cet accident? » demanda Gibbs bien que ses inflexions sonnèrent comme une révélation. Une affirmation.

- « Mayers, et les quatre femmes dans la voiture passager. » répondit Ducky tout naturellement mais apparemment il se trompait. Il oubliait quelqu'un.

OoO

Sous l'escalier, lieu de prédilection pour passer ses coups de téléphones privés, Tony regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne pourrait le déranger. Il inspira et expira lentement, puis avant de se raviser une nouvelle fois, composa tout de go un numéro pré- enregistré dans son téléphone. On répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

_« Tony? »_

_« Ziva, comment ça se passe là-bas? »_

_« Bien, Mindy attend toujours ses résultats. »_

_« Tu ne l'as pas encore tuée? »_ fit-il sarcastique, entendant un grognement depuis l'autre bout du fil, il comprit avoir été trop loin. _« Mayers n'est pas notre homme. »_

Tony attendit une réaction de sa partenaire. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

_« Donc on a rien. Retour à la ligne de départ »_

_« A la case départ, Ziva. Et oui en gros c'est bien ça sauf qu'on ne touche pas les 2000 dollars de bonus . Mcgeek est en train de fouiller le passé des amis et collègues de la fiancée de Mayers. »_

_« Tu pourrais l'aider! »_ le morigéna t-elle.

_« C'est du boulot pour rien. On aura plus de chance avec Abb's, elle cherche à savoir d'où provient l'arsenic. »_

_« Tu me téléphones pour m'avertir de l'avancée de l'enquête? » _l'interrogea-t-elle soupçonneuse.

_« Pas que pour ça... »_ avoua t-il avant de rajouter, plus bas. « _Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on envoie un agent te remplacer... c'est vrai elle doit te rendre dingue, non? »_

Comment faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer. Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Cruellement. Douloureusement. Ironique quand on pense qu'ils ont été séparés plus de quatre mois, sans aucune nouvelle de l'autre. Quelques heures sans se voir n'était donc rien en comparaison. En théorie. Sauf que Tony avait besoin de la voir, au minimum d'entendre sa voix. Un besoin primaire, insaisissable et effrayant car ça lui rappelait douloureusement son histoire avec Jeanne. Un souvenir intarissable en dépit de l'année passée depuis sa séparation avec le médecin bien que ses sentiments pour elle se soient estompés. On ne peut pas oublier son premier amour, ni la douleur de l'avoir perdu. Tony avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, voilà pourquoi il n'imaginait pas subir une telle épreuve avec Ziva, car cette fois-ci, il ne pourra pas se relever. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que celle-là était la bonne. Intrinsèquement, il l'avait toujours su d'ailleurs.

_« C'est la vraie raison, Tony? »_ questionna Ziva qui savait percée le vrai du faux aussi bien en examinant le visage d'une personne qu'en entendant sa voix, chez Tony encore plus.

_« Non »_ confessa t-il dans un murmure en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds déjà bien en bataille. « Ziva? »

_« Je suis toujours là »_ fit-elle d'une voix anxieuse. « Ecoute, si vous avez vraiment besoin de moi, envoyez un agent prendre mon relais à Bethesda.

_« Tu cherches à m'éviter »_ conclut-il, blessé. « Je n'ai pas la peste enfin je ne l'ai plus » ironisa t-il pour se reprendre et ne pas afficher clairement ses faiblesses.

_« Je tiens à rester au chevet de Mindy... jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fixée du moins. »_

_« J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas, Ziva. Tu l'as traitée d'écervelée et là... »_

_« Tony »_ la coupa t-elle tranchante. _« En cas de besoin tu m'appelles. »_

Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Gibbs l'observait en catimini. L'air furibond autant que impatient.

_« Je te laisse mon coeur, désolé encore pour ce soir »_ fit Tony en raccrochant promptement.

Son patron ne dit rien, droit comme un « i », attendait que son agent s'explique. Mais quoi dire? Qu'avait-il entendu?


	22. Chapter 22

_Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise encore, vos reviews le prouvent et sont ma motivation!_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture, bien que je dois préciser que l'intrigue n'avance pas dans ce chapitre mais je laisse le suspens pour le prochain lol_

* * *

Son patron ne dit rien, droit comme un « i », attendait que son agent s'explique. Mais quoi dire? Qu'avait-il entendu?

Inconsciemment ou non, un sourire étira ses lèvres, une tactique à la Dinozzo pour noyer le poisson. A l'instar d'un enfant pris en faute qui jouait la carte de l'innocence. Sauf que Gibbs n'était pas son père ni quelqu'un qu'on pouvait aisément manipuler. Oh oui il le connaissait plutôt bien ce loustic ! Ce sourire apparemment innocent servait à dissimuler ce qui était considérée comme une bêtise.

- « Gibbs? Je... je passais juste un coup de fil personnel ...mais je me remets au boulot tout de suite » bafouilla l'italien en dansant sur ses pieds, son mal à l'aise palpable même pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas.

N'attendant pas une réponse de son patron, Tony tourna des talons. Pas assez vite, l'ancien marine le retint par le bras. Doucement mais fermement.

- « Pourquoi essayais-tu de te justifier, Tony? Aurais-tu une chose à m'apprendre? » l'interrogea t-il à la manière qu'il le ferait avec un suspect.

- « Non » répondit-il assurément.

Que son patron soit au courant pour Ziva et lui était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Bien qu'une loi Gibbsienne prohibait formellement toute relation entre collègues, Tony ne pouvait prédire sa réaction. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'inquiétait le plus.

- « Tu es sûr? »

Gibbs le toisa de son regard bleu acier, inquisiteur plus que accusateur. Il voulait une réponse maintenant.

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire qui te concerne » répondit Tony, s'entêtant dans son mutisme.

Tony baissa ses yeux de peur que ceux de son patron agissent sur lui comme un sérum de vérité. Car dans l'histoire il n'était pas seulement question de lui, mais également de Ziva.

Gibbs sourcilla. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots. Jenny y avait eu droit en réponse à une question que Tony avait estimé personnelle alors que fondamentalement, son histoire avec Jeanne et sa mission sous couverture ne pouvaient être dissociées. Le secret qu'il s'évertuait à cacher concernait donc sa vie privée et son travail à la manière de sa mission sous couverture pour coincer la grenouille.

- « Ça me concerne si mes agents entretiennent une relation » s'écria Gibbs qui regretta immédiatement son emportement.

Tony se figea, ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Savoir comment Gibbs l'avait appris était le cadet de ses soucis. Son esprit s'emballa, réfléchissant aux options qui s'ouvraient à lui. Un, lui mentir, une possibilité qu'il rejeta tout de suite; loin d'être une image, son patron avait implanté dans sa tête un détecteur de mensonge. Mais c'est surtout par respect que Tony n'envisageait pas le mensonge, il en avait trop abusé dans le passé, par obligation certes, ça n'enlevait cependant rien aux faits. Il détestait mentir à son patron, même par omission. Deux, acquiescer. Ce qu'il fit par un hochement de tête, résigné, se préparant mentalement à subir les foudres de son patron.

- « Tony » l'appela Gibbs d'une voix douce, presque lasse.

Une intonation de voix qui finit d'effrayer pour de bon l'italien qui s'attendait à tout, silence, déluges de reproches, explosion de colère. Tout, mais pas ce semblant de compréhension.

- « Vous n'avez aucune idée dans quoi vous vous embarquez, Ziva et toi »

- « C'est vrai... mais je pense qu'on est suffisamment professionnels pour faire la part des choses. »

- « S'agissant de Ziva, je suis d'accord. »

- « Mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi » raisonna Tony _a contrario _sans chercher à dissimuler sa déception.

Après toutes ces nombreuses années de service passées dans son équipe, il pensait avoir acquis cette confiance presque absolue. Plus, une confiance qu'il estimait mériter.

- « Je ne suis pas un bleu, Gibbs! » s'énerva Tony, se contrefichant d'attirer l'attention sur eux. « Je pensais avoir fait mes preuves auprès de toi, à croire que non. A tes yeux je suis un parfait irresponsable, un chiot qu'il faut tenir en laisse. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose, je suis ton agent point barre, tu n'as pas à interférer dans ma vie privé. Et ces putains de règles, ce sont tes règles, tu les respectes mais tu ne peux imposer aux autres de le faire. Alors du moment que j'accomplis mon boulot tu n'as à mettre ton nez dans mes affaires. »

- « Tu as fini?! » fit Gibbs sur un ton glacial. « Je n'ai jamais insinué que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, au contraire. La seule chose c'est que tes sentiments interfèrent parfois sur ton jugement, comme maintenant. Tu veux un autre exemple. Jeanne Benoit. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle alors que tu savais que tu ne devais pas. Pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour inverser la tendance. Tu savais que ça finirait mal, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. »

Tony lui tourna le dos et machinalement passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds foncés histoire de se calmer. Impossible au regard du coup bas que son patron venait de lui faire. Il lui en voulait de lui rappeler ses erreurs, son histoire chaotique avec Jeanne. Ses propres faiblesses. Il lui en voulait également de comparer ces deux relation alors qu'elles n'avaient définitivement rien en commun. Bien que complémentaires en un sens. Tandis que Jeanne lui avait appris l'art d'aimer, même dans le mensonge, Ziva lui avait montré que le vrai amour - celui avec un grand A - donnait la force de surmonter toutes les épreuves. Comme la distance, les réticences de l'un ou de l'autre. La peur de s'engager. Et même la perte d'un enfant...

- « Tu es donc si amère pour envisager l'amour sous un aspect négatif. Qu'au lieu de nous rendre plus fort, il nous fragilise. »

Gibbs encaissa la pique sans broncher, rien sur son visage ne révéla que son coeur venait de se remettre à saigner en entendant ces mots. Car oui en un sens, Tony avait raison. Il avait accueilli l'amour en la personne de Sharon. En la perdant, son corps s'était endurci, rendu imperméable pour l'accueillir de nouveau. Ça fait trop mal de le perdre. On se sent si faible.

- « Je te demanderai une faveur, Gibbs. Donne nous une chance, tu verras. »

- « Tu l'aimes vraiment alors? »

Tony acquiesça de la tête, une étincelle dans les yeux.

- « Et elle? »

- « Aussi... je crois... mais pour le moment rien n'est encore fixé. » avoua Tony, éludant une partie de l'histoire. « On prend notre temps. »

- « Comme ça: vous prenez votre temps? Tony si vous réglez vos problèmes comme vous le faites d'habitude.... tu la perdras. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? »

- « Ne la pousse pas dans ses retranchements en exigeant d'elle une chose qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Montre toi patient. »

C'est exactement la ligne de conduite qu'il essayait de suivre, ayant conscience que exiger tout, tout de suite, ne fera que l'éloigner de lui. D'autant que leur histoire n'était pas toute simple. Comment repartir de zéro alors que le passé ne sera jamais relégué à ce rang? Que la perte de leur enfant sera toujours entre eux une entrave à un nouveau départ.

- « Conduit toi bien avec elle » lui ordonna Gibbs, un moyen pour lui signifier qu'il tolérait leur couple mais qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire leurs preuves, enfin surtout lui.

- « Tu ne me vires pas? »

Comme pour lui remettre les idées en place, Gibbs le frappa derrière le crâne.

- « C'est pour avoir pensé que je pourrais te virer. »

Un sourire franc cette fois-ci s'afficha sur un visage presque en paix. Il leur accordait le bénéfice du doute, du moins quand le mot couple sera d'actualité et dans le cas où il le serait un jour.

Gibbs regarda son agent partir, pas aussi confiant que lui. La douloureuse perte de Jenny encore en mémoire, il envisageait la situation peut être de manière pessimiste, mais également sous un oeil réaliste. Par expérience il savait quel effet cela faisait de perdre une femme qu'on avait aimé – pas aussi fort que Sharon certe mais envers qui il avait tout de même éprouvé de très fort sentiments – et il ne souhaitait pas que Tony le découvre un jour. Il ne lui avait pas faire part de ses autres inquiétudes, conscient que Ziva et Tony s'en rendront compte par eux même lors d'une mission dangereuse ou d'une prise de risque. La difficulté de penser rationnellement et en tant qu'agent. Même Ziva, la plus pro, sous ses airs de petit soldat ne saurait pas faire la part des choses le cas échéant. A ne pas se mettre inutilement en danger rien que pour tenter de le sauver.

Lui même n'y était pas arrivé...

OoO

Le regard dans le vide, Ziva resta un long moment plantée dans le couloir à réfléchir sur le coup de téléphone de Tony. Au sens caché. Ce qui l'agaçait ouvertement. Il avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose mais pour sa défense, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer, coupant court à la conversation. Et puis le « mon coeur » la rendait d'autant plus furax. Depuis quand se permettait-il une telle liberté avec elle? Peut être qu'il venait de se faire surprendre... Piquée par la curiosité, elle décida de repartir au bureau et donna ses ordres au policier en faction devant la porte de Mindy, puis entra dans la pièce pour dire au revoir à la malade.

- « Julie? »

La jeune femme était assise au bord du lit, tenant la main de son amie entre les siennes.

- « Officier David bonjour. »

- « Comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici ? » l'interrogea l'officier du Mossad, se souvenant que Julie était supposée être en protection chez elle sans possibilité de pouvoir en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- « J'ai demandé à l'officier de m'accorder la faveur de voir mon amie à l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser affronter cette épreuve toute seule. Votre agent m'est pas très loin d'ailleurs, il est parti se chercher un café. »

- « Le téléphone existe » la morigéna Ziva en mettant un coin de sa tête qu'il lui faudrait passer un savon à l'agent en question.

- « Elle ne risque rien Ziva » indiqua Mindy en lui adressant un large sourire. « Et elle m'a apporté des bonbons » ajouta t-elle en levant le paquet de dragibus de sa main libre.

Julie plissa du nez, l'air coupable.

- « Je me suis dit que les chocolats ou les fleurs seraient de mauvais goût. »

- « D'accord... mais Julie vous n'avez pas intérêt à fauter compagnie à l'agent chargé de votre protection, moi je dois retourner au ncis. »

- « Vous voulez dire fausser compagnie » corrigea la visiteuse au sourire qui énerva grandement l'israélienne.

- « Je repasserai vous voir Mindy » indiqua Ziva avant de tourner des talons.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle ressentit un picotement à la base de la nuque, signe que quelque chose se préparait.

OoO

Ziva trouva l'open space vide. Elle songea un instant à monter voir Abby pour se tenir aux nouvelles, mais à peine eut-elle posé sa veste sur son fauteuil qu'une tornade du nom de Gibb passa devant elle, en alerte comme d'habitude. De la main, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

- « Où est ce qu'on va? »

- « Salle d'interrogatoire »

- « On a un autre suspect que Mayers? Je n'ai pourtant pas été absente si longtemps que ça » se renfrogna t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. « Qui? »


	23. Chapter 23

_Après une longue absence... manque de temps mais pas d'inspiration.... voilà un long chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire et qui amorce d'ailleurs la fin_

_bonne lecture et merci pour ces reviews plus nombreuses_

* * *

Ziva trouva l'open space vide. Elle songea un instant à monter voir Abby pour se tenir aux nouvelles, mais à peine eut-elle posé sa veste sur son fauteuil qu'une tornade du nom de Gibb passa devant elle, en alerte comme d'habitude. De la main, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

- « Où est ce qu'on va? »

- « Salle d'interrogatoire »

- « On a un autre suspect que Mayers? Je n'ai pourtant pas été absente si longtemps que ça » se renfrogna t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. « Qui? »

- « Tony ne te l'as pas dit au téléphone? » s'enquit son patron de manière apparemment innocente.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait jamais rien d'innocent dans les paroles de Gibbs. Ziva s'arrêta brusquement, prise au dépourvue, avec pour question: qu'avait-il entendu de leur conversation?

- « Il t'a bien appelé pour te tenir informée de l'enquête? »

- « En effet. »

- « Mais il a omis de te parler de l'identité de la personne qu'on allait interroger. »

- « Oui » acquiesça t-elle de nouveau, agacée d'avoir l'impression d'être prise au beau milieu d'un piège avec l'impossibilité de s'en sortir.

Le piège de Gibbs, avec ses questions formulées sous forme d'affirmation pour amener les gens à avouer malgré eux.

- « Bizarre, je me demande ce qu'il avait alors en tête? » fit-il en haussant des épaules puis repartit à longues enjambées en direction de l'ascenseur.

Ziva serra les dents et se promit de faire regretter à Tony son petit « mon coeur », persuadée que ce mot d'amour malencontreux avait attiré la puce à l'oreille à leur patron. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle se recomposa le visage et suivit l'ancien marine dans l'ascenseur juste à temps avant que les portes ne se ferment.

- « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit de qui, il s'agissait! »

- « Du détective que Mayers a engagé pour retrouver les passagers de l'autre véhicule. »

- « Mais pourquoi les assassiner? » s'interrogea t-elle à haute voix.

- « Qui vous dit que c'est lui, agent David... mais je suis certain qu'il sait qui est notre tueur. »

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, ils se séparèrent, chacun entrant dans une pièce différente. Gibbs dans le parloir, Ziva dans la pièce adjacente à celle là. Elle y trouva Mcgee et Tony se chamaillant comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se rendent compte de sa présence.

- « Comment va Mindy? » s'enquit Tim.

- « Plutôt bien mais elle n'a toujours pas les résultats de ses analyses. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le spectacle pouvait commencer. Gibbs s'était assis en face du détective et avait ouvert son dossier donnant l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais lu.

Tandis que Gibbs débutait son manège habituel, la jeune Israélienne se rapprocha de Tony qui avait alors gardé étrangement le silence depuis son arrivée. Peut être parce qu'il avait remarqué le regard menaçant de sa partenaire qui lui était tout particulièrement attribué. Un regard noir aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir. Non, il n'avait pas pu manqué ce regard de tueur en dépit de l'obscurité de la pièce.

- « Il nous a entendu? » lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

- « Comment j'aurai pu savoir » se confondit-il en excuse, sachant de qui et de quoi elle parlait. Gibbs devait lui avoir servi également un discours.

- « Car c'est Gibbs » grinça t-elle entre ses dents en lui affligeant un poing de compression entre le pouce et l'index de sa main. Une manière à elle de le punir pour son manque de discrétion.

Tony serra des dents mais ne broncha pas. Il ne tenait surtout pas à lui donner cette satisfaction.

- « Ziva, tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît »

- « C'est ta faute si Gibbs se fait de fausses idées sur nous maintenant! » grogna t-elle, se résignant toutefois à le lâcher.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? » demanda Mcgee soupçonneux, ne remarquant que maintenant les messes basses de ses partenaires.

- « Mêle toi de tes affaires le bleu, observe plutôt comment on mène un interrogatoire ça pourrait te servir un jour! »

- « Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas sur toi que je dois prendre exemple » lui rétorqua Mcgee, sarcastique.

Tony lui claqua l'arrière de la tête avec la copie du dossier.

- « Un peu de respect envers tes aînés! »

- « C'est sûr tu es plus vieux que moi... »

- « Tais toi! » le coupa Tony.

L'interrogatoire prenait une tournure intéressante.

- « Aucune licence de détective, aucune déclaration de port d'arme. Arrêté plusieurs fois pour coups et blessures lors d'enquêtes policières. »

- « Personne n'est pas parfait mais vous vous trompez sur un point: j'ai une licence de détective! »

- « Une licence qui vous a été retirée! Mise à part Mayers et vous, qui d'autre savait pour cet accident? »

- « Personne! »

Pur mensonge. L'homme transpirait à grosse gouttes et non pas à cause de la température ambiante de la pièce. Le tapotement incessant de son pied sur le sol, un geste de plus qui trahissait son malaise. Ses bras croisés, une manière inconsciente pour se protéger d'une situation embarrassante et qui le surpassait.

- « Un homme tel que vous ne se formalise pas du secret de l'instruction. Qui? » s'écria Gibbs qui perdait patience.

- « Je réclame l'immunité! »

Re-belote! Pourquoi tous les criminels pensaient pouvoir se réfugier derrière une immunité alors que finalement ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir? D'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs comptes seraient réglés.

- « Je ne crois pas non. Soit vous parlez maintenant... »

- « Soit? »

- « Vous aimez le chocolat? » s'enquit Gibbs avec un demi sourire au coin.

Un sourire qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur, comprenant l'allusion. Instinctivement, il déglutit, essayant d'imaginer la douleur d'avaler des lames de rasoir.

- « J'avais besoin d'argent, mon ex-femme essayait de me plumer. Et.... quand Mayers m'a dit qu'il voulait enterrer ce dossier, bien sûr il m'a payé mes honoraires... mais je voyais partir la poule aux oeufs d'or.... J'ai menacé Alice Logan de divulguer l'affaire au grand jour si elle et ses copines ne me payaient pas le pactole. »

- « Du chantage et de l'extorsion de fonds! Je ne pouvais pas en attendre moins de vous. Continuez. »

- « Elle m'a payé, en échange je lui ai remise toutes les pièces compromettantes en ma possession. »

- « En avait-elle parlé à ses amies? »

- « Je l'ignore. C'est vrai je vous le jure. Je ne suis pas le malade qui a orchestré tout ça. »

Gibbs se leva. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que la malhonnêteté de cet homme était à l'origine de ce manège macabre. Abby l'attendait dans le couloir en retrait par rapport aux autres membres de son équipe. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour voir que ça n'allait pas fort, qu'elle culpabilisait même.

- « Abby? »

La jeune gothique leva ses yeux verts sur lui mais ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Gibbs interrogea alors Tony du regard mais ce dernier ignorait aussi les raisons du bouleversement de la laborantine.

- « Gibbs tu es en droit de me virer. » déclara t-elle solennellement.

- « Te serais-tu rendu coupable d'un crime dernièrement? »

- « Oui, j'ai mal fais mon boulot. »

L'ancien marine soupira d'agacement. Quand Abby comprendra t-elle qu'elle n'est pas infaillible? Même s'il exigeait le meilleur de ses agents, qu'ils donnent le meilleur de soi, il n'exigeait pas la perfection. Seulement le maximum.

- « Abby qu'as tu trouvé? » l'interrogea Ziva en passant un bras autour ses épaules.

- « Julie travaille pour une entreprise qui fabrique des pesticides et herbicides... l'arsenic rentre en composition. »

OoO

Réunis dans l'open space, chacun exposait ses théories, rassemblait les informations dont ils disposaient. Le chantage du détective envers Alice Logan, aujourd'hui décédée. Le travail de Julie permettait à cette dernière de se procurer de l'arsenic, même si elle n'était pas chimiste de profession mais juste une employée de bureau, il lui aurait été facile d'apprendre à le manipuler en observant le personnel, ou même en surfant sur internet. Et dernière information intrinsèque. Julie était la seule des quatre à n'avoir pas été visée.

- « Elle essaye de se débarrasser des témoins gênants, pourtant Alice a accepté de payer le silence du détective. Il aurait été plus simple de se débarrasser de lui. » explicita Ziva.

- « Sauf si ce n'est pas Alice mais Julie qui a payé! » s'exclama Tony en appuyant sur la télécommande de l'écran plasma. « Les comptes de Julie montre un débit de 20 000 dollars de son épargne retraite tout juste une semaine après que le détective ait pris contact avec Alice. »

Ziva acquiesça par un hochement de tête, comprenant le raisonnement de l'italien.

- « Alice n'aurait pas voulu payer, ce secret était trop lourd à porter... »

- « Elle voulait se repentir »

- « Mais Julie ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la prison. »

- « Elle a donc orchestré tout ça pour qu'on pense qu'il s'agissait de Mayers, vu qu'il était introuvable, c'était facile de lui faire porter le bonnet. »

- « Le chapeau, Ziva » se moqua Tony.

- « C'est la même chose »le morigéna t-elle. « On le met sur la tête. »

Un raclement de gorge depuis le bureau de Gibbs leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils s'autorisèrent un bref regard, gênés.

- « Le détective est-il certain que c'est Alice qui lui a versé l'argent. » demanda Mcgee.

- « Non, l'échange s'est fait dans un parc, il n'y a jamais eu d'échange direct entre eux. »

- « Elle s'est jouée de nous! » fulmina Ziva en se rappelant d'une jeune pleurnicheuse, effrayée.

Une femme qui semblait regretter sincèrement cet accident au point d'être prête à ce que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Manque de pot, le ncis avait découvert la vérité...

- « Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne » fit Ziva, perplexe.

- « Une seule chose?! Moi il y en ait des tas. » lança Tony.

Ziva ne fit pas attention au sarcasme de son partenaire et fixa son patron qui connaissait déjà la question.

- « Pourquoi Julie a tout fait pour que la vérité ne soit pas découverte alors qu'après elle nous a tout servi sur un plateau? » anticipa Gibbs. « Le silence n'est pas le mobile du meurtre. »

- « Je serai curieux d'entendre ta théorie, Jethro » s'exclama Ducky en faisant irruption dans l'open space.

- « Tu n'as pas de travail? »

- « Non, pas de corps à autopsier. Un chômage technique qui me ravi. Nous t'écoutons Jethro, voyons si nous avons pensé à la même chose.»

Un demi sourire étira les lèvres pincées du marine. Il fixa un instant le médecin, puis parla comme si ça allait de soi.

- « Julie s'en fous que ce drame soit révélé au grand jour, en un sens c'est peut être ce qu'elle veut. C'est elle qui conduisait le véhicule, c'est donc elle la responsable. Elle avait trop bu. Elle n'a pas su maîtriser le véhicule. Quand la culpabilité est trop forte, soit on l'extériorise, soit elle nous bouffe jusqu'à nous pousser au meurtre. Julie ne voyait plus ses amies comme telles, elles lui rappelaient sa propre faute. »

- « En effet, Julie semble n'avoir jamais fait le deuil de ce drame. En tuant ses amies, elle aspirait à retrouver une paix intérieure. » confirma Ducky, le regard pétillant. « Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais pris de cours » lança Ducky à adresse des autres, médusé.

- « Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas complètement fini son boulot. »

- « Elle était à l'hôpital toute à l'heure » s'affola Ziva soudainement. « ...est ce qu'elle pourrait... »

Elle composa le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital, l'infirmière la rassura, Julie était repartie il y a une heure.

- « Tony » le héla Gibbs.

Ce dernier s'empara de sa veste, sachant ce que son patron s'apprêtait à lui demander.

- « Je vais récupérer Julie... »

Gibbs sembla hésiter un instant avant de parler.

- « Prends Ziva avec toi. »


	24. Chapter 24

_En ce jour de la fête du travail, je poste_

_ne t'inquiète pas Julie Winchester, je ne suis en aucun cas vexée par tes remarques, au contraire je te remercie, j'essaye au maximum d'éviter ces fautes là voilà pourquoi j'ai reposté le chapitre lol, un brin perfectionniste moi? Oui lol_

_merci pour toutes vos reviews qui récompensent ce que j'écris_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Gibbs sembla hésiter un instant avant de parler.

- « Prends Ziva avec toi. »

Tony eut un mal fou à ne pas manifester sa joie à l'instar d'un ado qu'on autorise à fréquenter sa petite amie. La joie également de constater que son patron croyait en lui, ou du moins, qu'il lui laissait l'opportunité de prouver qu'il avait raison de le faire. Il adressa au marine un bref sourire de remerciement puis emboîta le pas à Ziva jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- « Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement? » l'interrogea l'italien en bloquant les portes au derniers moment.

- « Je pressentais que Julie nous cachait quelque chose... toute à l'heure à l'hôpital. »

- « Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que Julie nous faisait un remake de : Petits meurtres entre amis, un film de Shallow Grave, un peu cynique mais pas mal... » la rassura Tony. « Enfin... tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était derrière tout ça » se reprit-il, remarquant le regard exaspéré qu'elle arborait spécialement lorsqu'il faisait des références de films.

- « Non, mais j'aurai dû écouter mon intuition comme je l'ais fait à Los Angeles. »

Ziva n'aurait pas fait attention à sa gaffe si le visage de Tony n'avait pas pâli d'un seul coup. Alors que sa bouche se formait pour prononcer un « désolé », un index vint se poser sur ses lèvres lui signifiant de rien dire. Surtout de ne rien dire. Non pas par orgueil. Il acceptait qu'on lui rappelle cette erreur en particulier car c'était avant tout un mal pour un bien - une sorte d'enseignement pour l'avenir. Qui plus est, son erreur n'était pas excusable, ni même expiable. Et même si refuser que cette culpabilité s'efface revenait à une auto-flagellation pour certain, une punition légitime pour lui, Tony s'en moquait. Certaines erreurs vous poursuivront jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Il acceptait ce châtiment les bras ouverts. Sans broncher

Pourquoi s'excuser alors que fondamentalement c'est lui qui devait les présenter à Jenny... à Gibbs.

- « Il n'est pas trop tard, Ziva. » assura Tony un peu amère en songeant que, lui, avait réalisé son erreur trop tard, bien trop tard.

- « Je l'espère... Tony, il faudra un jour qu'on parle sérieusement de Jenny. »

- « Il n'y a plus rien à dire. »

- « Au contraire »

L'ascenseur stoppa au niveau du parking. Ils se regardèrent un instant tandis que les portes s'ouvraient.

- « On doit surtout revenir sur les paroles que tu m'as dites toute à l'heure. Alors comme ça, Gibbs se fait de fausses idées sur nous?! »

Exaspérée, elle sortit sans un mot de la cage et se dirigea vers la voiture de fonction avec la ferme intention de conduire. Lui seul était capable de la faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre. De la tendresse à la violence. De la compassion à l'aversion. De la peine à la colère. A cet instant précis elle se retenait de ne pas l'étriper alors qu'une seconde auparavant, elle l'aurait enlacée. Lui seul avait cette emprise sur elle et qui ressemblait fort à un élastique qui revient quand on le tend de trop. Plus elle essayait de s'éloigner, plus elle revenait avec force vers lui. Envolées ses bonnes résolutions. Elle était inextricablement, irrévocablement attirée par lui, ou devrait-elle dire... amoureuse? Ironique au sens : qui l'eut cru quand on considère qu'elle s'était toujours vantée – à tort ou à raison- d'être immunisée contre la flèche de Cupidon. Elle avait trop vu de personnes souffrir, se perdre totalement par amour pour croire que ça en valait la peine. Scepticisme exagéré? Cynisme exacerbé? Peut être.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu ni vu Tony s'approcher, tendant la la main pour lui voler les clefs de voiture. C'était en tout cas son intension première jusqu'à ce que sa paume encercle celle de la jeune femme. A partir de ce moment là, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Les mains jointes, leurs corps figés comme les habitants de Pompéi statufiés à un moment de leur vie pour l'éternité. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien excepté au contact de la peau de l'autre qui faisait remonter des réminiscences passées.

Elle aurait voulu se rebeller, le repousser, lui crier dessus mais n'en fit rien. Peut être car elle ne le désirait pas vraiment et qu'au contraire, elle en demandait plus.

Tony remonta sa main sur son bras, doucement, savourant ce contact autant que Ziva semblait l'apprécier. Galvanisé par ce silence qu'il jugea être un acquiescement pour continuer, il remonta sa main jusqu'à l'épaule où là, il la fit se retourner afin que leurs yeux puissent se croiser. Un échange troublant. Plus de faux semblants, ni de jeux de rôles. Ziva comme Tony avaient la réelle impression de pouvoir pénétrer l'âme de l'autre... et de s'y perdre indéfiniment.

- « Je ne me fais pas de film, Ziva » minauda l'italien, ses doigts s'égarant dangereusement dans ses boucles brunes. « Je m'en fais? »

Face au silence encourageant de Ziva, Tony s'autorisa à s'approcher de sa bouche si tentatrice.

- « Tu ne vas pas me frapper? » lui demanda t-il à un centimètre de sa bouche.

Il le mériterait pourtant. C'est incroyable comme un être aussi attirant puisse se montrer si agaçant! A croire que l'un ne va pas s'en l'autre. A défaut de s'y être habituée, elle l'acceptait comme il était et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait qu'il change.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Ziva qui prit l'initiative du baiser. A l'instar de la boîte de Pandore, ses réticences et restrictions inutiles – désormais elle en avait conscience – s'échappèrent d'un seul coup. Envolées, oubliées. On venait de libérer son coeur d'un poids qui pesait davantage chaque jour.

Si Ziva fut l'initiatrice du baiser, Tony fut celui qui en donna tout sa ferveur. Il la plaqua contre la portière d'une voiture, faisait attention toutefois de ne pas lui faire mal. Loin d'être choquée par cette attitude bestiale – elle y avait déjà goûté après tout – elle se laissa aussi emportée par ce vent de passion qui s'insufflait en elle. Fourrageant ses cheveux blonds d'une main, l'autre s'enroulait éperdument autour de son cou comme si elle craignait qu'il l'abandonne... encore une fois.

_Pas maintenant._

La voix de la raison lui soufflait de s'écarter d'elle. Il l'aurait volontiers repoussée dans un coin de sa tête, entre la passion et la raison, Tony avait toujours choisi ce deuxième concept. Mais là, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour déclarer sa flamme à sa belle. Une fois cette enquête bouclée, ils auraient bien le temps. Toute la vie.

Puissant dans le peu de résolution qui lui restait, l'italien s'écarta avant que sa raison l'ait complètement abandonnée. Un large sourire, il lui caressa la joue.

- « Julie » fit-il laconique.

Ce seul nom suffit à Ziva pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Julie, oui. Planquée chez elle avec un agent devant sa porte, elle croyait utopiquement que son plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Ziva se ferait un plaisir de rabaisser ce petit sourire au coin. Sans un mot, le rouge aux joues s'effaçant déjà, elle ouvrit la voiture et se glissa derrière le siège passager.

- « Je suis mort » marmonna Tony en faisant le tour de la voiture pour s'asseoir du côté passager.

- « Tu disais? » demanda t-elle en tournant la clef, sauf qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

- « J'aimerai juste qu'on reste en vie afin de reprendre où on vient de s'arrêter. »

- « Reprendre quoi? » s'enquit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « Oh non, Ziva tu ne vas pas encore me faire ce coup là alors que tu viens de me dévorer la moitié du visage! » s'offensa Tony avant de comprendre qu'elle plaisantait.

Il ne l'avouerait pas mais d'effroi son coeur avait manqué un battement.

- « Tu peux parler Tony, question fougue tu en as à acheter. »

- « A revendre, Ziva. »

OoO

Du heavy metal raisonnait en arrière fond. Un caf-pow était posé sur un coin du bureau. Abby pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier, les yeux plissés, le menton légèrement en avant. Tout semblait être normal a priori. Le seul détail, un seul, venait contredire la quiétude apparente. La peluche pétante surnommée Bert que Abby tenait sur ses genoux.

- « Abby? » héla Gibbs doucement, pour qui ce détail n'avait pas échappé.

La jeune femme se retourna et dévisagea l'arrivant de son regard aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

- « Tu as quelque chose pour moi » finit t-il par l'interroger alors que d'ordinaire c'est elle qui se chargeait de lui dire ça.

- « Oui. La société pour qui travaille Julie n'a déclaré aucun vol d'arsenic mais en piratant leurs fichiers j'ai trouvé qu'ils menaient une enquête interne sur leurs salariés. Tout est contrôlé, alors s'il manque même un verre d'arsenic, ils s'en rendent compte. Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas déclaré à la police? »

- « Car ça porterait un coup à leur image. »

Ce vol d'arsenic, une autre preuve de culpabilité péremptoire à l'encontre de Julie. Ils ne disposaient pas de preuves directes d'incrimination ce qui gênait énormément Gibbs, mais à défaut d'en avoir, il se contenterait de ses aveux. Car aveux il y aura.

- « Il y a autres chose, Abby? »

- « Non » répondit-elle sèchement.

Gibbs avait bien horreur d'une chose : deviner ce que les gens avaient en tête. Il aimait qu'on lui dise les choses clairement, sans chercher de midi à quatorze heures, sans tergiverser inutilement. Certes, il était doué pour aller au delà des mots, mais il n'était pas non plus télépathe.

- « Enfin si, il y a une chose qui me gène. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

- « Tu en as toujours. »

Rationnel et pragmatique dans l'âme, Gibbs n'accordait pas de crédit aux pressentiments, aux signes du destin- tout ce qui avait en fait un rapport avec le surnaturel. Et l'instinct alors? Pour lui il s'agissait d'un ensemble combinant expérience, prudence et bon sens.

- « Mais là, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour Tony et Ziva »

- « C'est pour ça que tu suis leur voiture au GPS. »

- « S'il leur arrive quelque chose, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »


	25. Chapter 25

_Oula 10 jours depuis le dernier chapitre je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais plus c'est long plus c'est bon lol_

_bonne lecture et ne me frappez pas pour la coupure lol...._

* * *

Rationnel et pragmatique dans l'âme, Gibbs n'accordait pas de crédit aux pressentiments, aux signes du destin- tout ce qui avait en fait un rapport avec le surnaturel. Et l'instinct alors? Pour lui il s'agissait d'un ensemble combinant expérience, prudence et bon sens.

- « Mais là, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour Tony et Ziva »

- « C'est pour ça que tu suis leur voiture au GPS. »

- « S'il leur arrive quelque chose, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

Gibbs prit sur lui pour ne pas lui montrer son exaspération et chercha un moyen de calmer ses angoisses. Il posa une main sur sa joue, un contact qu'il souhaitait rassurant et la toisa d'un regard tendre.

- « Abby, calme toi. C'est cette affaire, toute cette horreur qui... »

- « Non Gibbs! » s'écria Abby en reculant d'un pas, serrant sa peluche qui émit alors un bruit des plus gênant. « J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit, un rêve.. disons plutôt un cauchemar. Je voyais Tony et Ziva dans un ravin. Morts. »

- « Abby » soupira Gibbs.

- « En général quand je fais ce genre de rêve ce n'est pas bon signe. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais... la nuit précédent le jour de la mort de Kate, je t'avais vu couvert de sang. »

Abby observa la réaction de l'ancien marine, mais le voyant rester impassible, elle ajouta.

- « Tu comprends pas?! C'était un présage! Le sang que je t'ai vu couvert, c'était celui de Kate... et en sachant comment Ari l'a tué.... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, en dépit des années passées depuis la mort de son amie, il lui était encore très difficile d'en parler. Elle n'y arrivera certainement jamais. Bien sûr il y avait Ziva désormais, ennemies jurées au départ, les deux jeunes femmes avaient appris à se respecter puis à s'apprécier. Cependant leurs amitiés n'étaient en aucun point comparable tout simplement car on ne peut pas remplacer une personne par une autre. Contrairement aux objets, les personnes ne sont pas interchangeables.

- « J'ai compris le message, Abby. » fit Gibbs d'un ton tranchant tandis que la vision de Kate au moment où une balle lui transperçait le front le frappait de plein fouet.

Comme à chaque fois que cette image s'insinuait devant ses yeux de manière clandestine, il les ferma et se força à penser à autre chose.

- « Gibbs... »

Ce dernier leva un index et répondit à son téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner - pour son plus grand soulagement. Tandis qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec Tony, Abby trépignait derrière lui, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- « L'agent chargé de protéger Julie s'est fait assommé. »

- « Et Julie? »

- « Disparue »

OoO

Elle lui donnait encore trente secondes, après quoi elle l'entraînerait de gré ou de force dans la voiture. Encore mieux, elle partirait sans lui. S'amusait-il vraiment à jouer les gros durs et à faire peur aux agents plus jeunes et moins expérimentés que lui? De toute évidence, oui. Il prenait son pied. A croire qu'il se vengeait du temps où il était un agent débutant qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Qu'il reproche à cet agent sa défaillance dans la surveillance de Julie passe encore, pas besoin non plus de le sermonner! Le pauvre « bleu » n'en menait pas large et avait parfaitement conscience de son manquement, la couche que rajoutait inutilement Tony risquait de le brimer pour l'avenir et de lui faire perdre confiance en lui. Bien que Mcgee se soit habitué au surnoms tels que « le bleu » ou « le bizut » lancés à tort et à travers - surtout à tort- tout le monde ne réagissait pas aussi bien que le cyberpolicier.

Sa patience ayant atteint un niveau critique, elle l'appela d'une voix ferme et autoritaire puis se mit derrière le volant.

Tony souffla et leva les yeux au ciel de manière théâtrale.

- « Ce que femme veut... »

- « ... Dieu le veut » murmura l'agent, déboussolé par le revirement d'humeur de son supérieur.

- « Exactement. Elles finissent toujours par nous mener par la baguette. »

En entendant le vrombissement du moteur, Tony s'adressa une dernière fois au jeune homme puis se rua vers la voiture.

- « Prenez en de la graine, le bleu. Toujours rester concentrer durant une enquête. »

A peine s'était-il assis sur le siège passager que la voiture démarrait en trompe.

- « Et c'est toi qui ose conseiller de toujours rester concentrer lors d'une enquête! C'est la clinique qui se fout de l'hôpital. »

- « La charité. La charité qui se moque de l'hôpital. Décidément t'arrives pas à t'en souvenir de celui-là. »

- « D'ailleurs, va falloir m'expliquer... »

- « Regarde la route Ziva! » s'écria Tony. « Si tu pouvais éviter de nous tuer ce serait pas mal, on est pas dans Fast and Furious, ralenti. » ajouta t-il sarcastique.

Ziva se renfrogna dans son siège et accéléra.

- « Tu as vraiment l'esprit de contradiction, je devrai être habitué. Bref, tu voulais savoir quoi? »

- « Etre mener par la baguette? On ne dit pas : être mené par le bout du nez? »

- « Aussi, les deux se disent. »

- « S'agissant des hommes, le premier est plus vrai. On vous mène vraiment par la baguette » fit-elle finaude en lui adressant un regard au coin très significatif.

Chose rarissime, Tony resta interdit et ne sut quoi rétorquer.

- « Ferme la bouche Tony, et revenons sérieux une seconde. »

- « Je le suis toujours » lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- « On va dire ça... Ils vont lancer un mandat de recherche à l'encontre de Julie? Elle a peut être déjà eu le temps de se rendre à un aéroport. »

- « Je ne pense pas, non. Elle a encore une chose à faire. »

Ziva doutait qu'elle s'en prenne à Mindy. Encore. Se sachant découverte, elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre les voiles le plus tôt. Elle était peut être folle mais il lui restait encore assez d'instinct de survie pour ne pas vouloir croupir pour le restant de ses jours dans un centre psychiatrique, bien que pour son cas, elle mériterait la réclusion à perpétuité.

- « Un agent est planté en permanence devant la porte de Julie. Un avis de recherche va être lancé, donc si elle essaye de prendre un train ou un avion, on la coincera. De plus, McMappy est en ce moment même au MCTAC pour essayer de localiser son véhicule dès qu'elle se servira de son GPS ou de son portable. »

- « Si, elle le fait » corrigea Ziva en accélérant encore.

A quoi bon, elle ne savait pas quoi faire une fois arrivée au bureau. Par où chercher.

OoO

Abby lui avait certainement transmis ses angoisses, puisqu'à présent, lui aussi éprouvait cette étrange sensation qu'une chose terrible allait se produire. Une sensation qui vous prend aux tripes et que vous ne pouvez pas chasser ni oublier. C'était peut être une conséquence de sa frustration de se sentir inutile ou alors son instinct qui retentissait la sonnette d'alarme. Comment faire la différence?

Il porta son double café aux lèvres et soupira profondément.

Mcgee entendit son patron et fut pris d'une montée de stress. Un mandat de recherche à l'encontre de Julie avait été lancé, toutes les gares, les stations de bus y compris les aéroports avaient son signalement. Ils ne pouvaient décidément rien faire d'autre. Observer les caméras de surveillance des rues avoisinantes à son domicile et à la sortie de la ville était certes une bonne idée, mais c'était aussi un travail de titan surtout si son véhicule restait non localisable.

Il songea un instant à sortir du MTAC en prétextant un besoin de caféine, la présence silencieuse mais néanmoins pesante de son patron lui mettait les nerf en pelote. Si seulement Abby avait été autorisée à entrer, ils se seraient soutenus mutuellement, la pression aurait été plus facile à supporter.

Soudain une balise apparut sur un coin de l'écran.

- « Patron, elle vient d'allumer son portable. »

Sans un mot, Gibbs s'avança vers son subordonné et examina le point lumineux. Aussitôt, il s'empara de son téléphone et composa un numéro pré-enregistré.

OoO

Le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes dans l'habitacle. Un silence inquiétant et qui finit par attirer la puce à l'oreille de Ziva.

- « Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tony? »

Ce dernier regardait du coin de l'oeil le rétroviseur intérieur, les sourcils arqués.

- « La deuxième voiture derrière nous, je ne suis pas sûr... mais je crois qu'elle nous suit depuis un petit moment. »

Ziva jeta un coup d'oeil brièvement.

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle a comme modèle de voiture? »

- « Une Lincoln. »

La voiture derrière eux tourna ce qui permit à Tony d'avoir une meilleurs observation sur le véhicule en question.

- « Je crois que c'est elle. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire? »

Tony n'en était pas certain jusqu'à ce qu'elle éteigne ses phares et qu'elle accélère promptement pour les doubler. La chasse pouvait commencer...


	26. Chapter 26

_On approche de la fin, ce qui induit que les coupures sont... pas très gentilles lol_

_bonne lecture en tout cas et merci encore de votre fidélité_

* * *

La voiture derrière eux tourna ce qui permit à Tony d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le véhicule en question.

- « Je crois que c'est elle. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire? »

Tony n'en était pas certain jusqu'à ce qu'elle éteigne ses phares et qu'elle accélère promptement pour les doubler. La chasse pouvait commencer...

- « Surtout ne lui fait pas d'appel de phares » prévient Tony qui réalisa que ça n'avait de toute manière aucune importance.

Julie mettait seulement en scène une légende urbaine sans se soucier des petits détails néanmoins primordiaux selon le cinéphile. Le mobile de Tony sonna.

_« Je peux pas te parler très longtemps, boss. On est légèrement occupé... oui on s'en est rendu compte.... C'est Ziva qui conduit, je sais pas si c'est une chance puisqu'il y a une forte probabilité qu'on finisse sur la table de Ducky... Ok, je lui dis. »_

Il raccrocha et observa en catimini sa partenaire concentrée sur la route. Les deux mains accrochées à 10h10, la tension se ressentait sur ses jointures blanches de crispation.

- « N'essaye pas de la doubler, ni de l'arrêter. Gibbs dit ... »

- « Je sais. » lui répondit-elle froidement, consciente de ce qu'elle devait faire et ne pas faire.

La doubler ne servirait à rien sauf à surenchérir. Essayer d'arrêter sa course était tout autant risqué sans compter qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le véhicule. Tony était là aussi. Dès lors, elle ne pouvait prendre des risques inconsidérés. Etonnante réaction si on considère qu'elle avait toujours conduit comme un danger public, amenant presque Tony et Mcgee au cimetière lors de son premier jour au ncis. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Elle tenait la vie de son partenaire entre ses mains, raison suffisante pour qu'elle se montre digne de confiance à l'instar de ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui demandait de couvrir ses arrières. Une montée de pression monta en Ziva, elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant lentement et calmement. Ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle.

- « Je vais prendre la prochaine sortie » fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au compteur et remarqua que Julie n'accélérait pas, elle ne ralentissait pas non plus.

- « Finalement, je suis content que c'est toi qui conduise »

- « Arrête ton baratin, Tony. Tu meurs de trouille! »

- « C'est vrai, j'essayais juste de ne pas te mettre la pression. »

- « C'est loupé! Alors tais toi! » aboya t-elle en évaluant de tête la distance de sécurité entre les deux véhicules.

Elle ne devait pas trop coller le véhicule dans le cas où Julie freinerait d'un seul coup. Ce qui revenait à respecter la distance de sécurité, un comble, elle qui n'avait jamais pris soin d'obéir au code de la route.

- « Ziva... peut être que si j'essayais de tirer dans un de ses pneus » proposa Tony en sortant son arme de son holster.

- « Oublie ça! On ne sait pas comment pourrait partir la voiture à cette vitesse. »

- « Tu n'as pas confiance en mon rayons X ?! » s'offusqua Tony qui faisait allusion à sa vision excellente ainsi qu'à son sens aigu du tir.

- « Il ne s'agit pas de ça. »

- « Le problème... » annonça t-il en voyant au loin la sortie de nationale qui apparaissait. « C'est qu'elle risque de nous suivre et de jouer aux auto-tamponneuse si elle voit qu'on ne la suit plus. »

- « C'est ce qu'elle fera vu qu'on ne sera plus sur la nationale. Elle est folle mais elle ne veut pas pour autant mettre des vies en péril. »

- « Par d'autres vies, tu entends des personnes qui ne sont pas du ncis?! » ironisa Tony.

Le silence de sa partenaire était assez éloquent en soi. Il avait sa réponse. Leur travail consistait à trouver la vérité dans cette série de meurtres, par nature, ils représentaient donc une menace, ou du moins des gens gênants à éliminer.

Ziva prit la prochaine sortie et comme elle le prévoyait, Julie fit marche arrière – une manoeuvre dangereuse et totalement interdite – pour les prendre en chasse.

OoO

Même s'il était impossible de les rattraper, Gibbs se devait d'essayer. Pour cela, il conduisait plus rapidement que d'accoutumée, empruntant un de ses fameux raccourcis, avec les indications de Abby par téléphone pour l'aider à situer Tony et Ziva. A ses côtés, Mcgee se tenait fermement à la poignet, une main sur son estomac qui menaçait d'un instant à l'autre de renvoyer son dernier dîner. Décidément il ne pourra jamais s'habituer à la conduite sportive de son patron.

«_ Ils viennent de sortir de la nationale, Gibbs _» indiqua Abby

Gibbs avait conscience que tout se jouait à partir de maintenant. Sur la nationale, jamais Julie n'aurait osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Trop de témoins. Trop de risques pour elle même. Pas assez de chances d'atteindre son but. Et même, trop de vies en jeux. Un paradoxe pour une personne qui avait commis déjà deux meurtres, peut être trois. Il avait aussi conscience d'avoir ordonné Tony de quitter la nationale, offrant ainsi à Julie ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais Gibbs avait également conscience de n'avoir pas le choix. Que ses émotions personnelles ne devaient pas interférer dans ses décisions.

« _Tout va bien, Mcgee? Je t'entends pas. »_

- « Très bien, Abby » répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée, les yeux mi-clos.

OoO

Comme Tony l'avait prédit, Julie essayait de jouer aux auto-tamponneuses. Accélérant toujours plus, elle essayait de culbuter l'arrière de leur véhicule pour les faire partir dans le décor.

- « Et on fait quoi maintenant? » s'écria Tony qui remarquait que la distance entre les deux voitures se réduisaient dangereusement.

- « On se tais! » aboya Ziva en appuyant davantage sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

Finalement, l'idée de Tony n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, mais à présent, il était malheureusement trop tard pour la mettre en pratique.

- « Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix » chuchota Ziva, résignée.

Elle croisa le regard de Tony qui sembla avoir compris de quoi il en retournait. Il avait compris et avait eu la même idée.

- « Je ne le ferai pas si tu n'es pas d'accord »

- « Si tu as une autre idée je suis preneur, sinon... »

- « A trois? »

- « Attends une seconde Ziva, avant toute chose je tenais à te dire que... »

- « On a pas le temps Tony pour faire de grand discours! » le morigéna t-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- « Ok. Un »

- « Deux. »

Ziva placa son pied sur la pédale de frein.

- « Trois » firent-il à l'unisson.

Elle pila d'un seul coup. Les freins grincèrent et la voiture de Julie les percuta violemment.


	27. Chapter 27

_Un chapitre particulier, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'écrire autrement... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez_

_bonne lecture et encore désolée pour la dernière coupure^^_

* * *

L'avant de sa voiture vient s'écraser contre le pare-choc arrière de la notre. Je ressens dans mon dos la violence du choc. Je perds le contrôle de la voiture, par la force de l'impact, elle part dans le décor. Un fossé. Bon sang, je ne peux rien faire pour éviter ça!

Toutes les images défilent à une vitesse incroyable devant mes yeux, et dans le même temps, tout semble se passer au ralenti. Un peu comme ces vieux films des années 50. Sauf que là, c'est la vraie vie. Notre voiture bascule dans le fossé et tourne sur elle même. Un, deux tonneaux. Je n'arrive plus à compter, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout s'arrête. Que tout cesse de tourner autour de moi.

Mes mains restent agrippées au volant... comme si j'avais encore le contrôle de la voiture!

Pas un mot dans la voiture, je suis spectatrice inerte de ce manège infernale. Tony aussi ne dit rien. C'est un silence de mort. Le seul bruit que j'entends, c'est celui de la tole qui se froisse, qui se fracasse à chaque fois que la voiture s'écrase un peu plus sur le sol. Je vois des bouts de métal, des roues qui volent. A ce rythme là, tout ce qui restera de cette voiture, sera une boîte de conserve. Et de nous? Je n'ose pas y penser...

Les gens disent que l'on voit notre vie défiler à tout vitesse lorsque la mort arrive. Les gens ont tort. Comme sur beaucoup de choses. Notre cerveau sélectionne, il ne garde que certaines images, les plus marquantes de notre existence afin que nous puissions regretter notre fin. Que vois-je ? Pour ma part, mes moments de bonheur, de réels bonheurs, furent rares mais ils ont existé. Je revois ma soeur Tali, mon frère Ari du temps où nous étions enfants, insouciants. Insouciants de la dureté et de l'injustice de la vie. Insouciants de ce que nous allions devenir. On était juste des enfants liés, s'amusant. Je revois ma mère partie trop tôt, m'enseignant le judaïsme avec sa patience et son amour qui la caractérisaient tant. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que grandir ne m'a pas été salutaire, en entrant dans le monde des adultes, j'oubliais d'être heureuse. J'oubliais l'enfant que j'étais. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Tony... Son côté Peter Pan qui m'agaçait tant a fini par me séduire, et même, je me surprenais à le suivre dans son engouement enfantin.

Mes yeux sont fermés mais je revois notre première rencontre tandis que la voiture fait un énième tonneau. Son sourire angélique, ses yeux pétillants de vie. La douceur de ses caresses et de ses baisers. La voiture finit sa course sur le toit. La voix de Tony me murmure au loin « je t'aime ». Et puis c'est le silence, plus d'images.

Je reste un long moment sans oser bouger, à l'envers, ma tête touche le plafond de la véhicule. Heureusement que j'avais ma ceinture de sécurité. Je laisse le temps à mon coeur de retrouver un rythme normal, il bat trop vite à mon goût, bien trop vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique.

J'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux pas plus pour le moment, mes membres encore fébriles par la peur et la montée d'adrénaline refusent de d'obéir. Ma respiration se calme peu à peu, moins anarchique.

- « Tony » hèle-je.

L'absence de réponse m'effraie, et si en tournant la tête je le voyais... Non, c'est inenvisageable. Pourtant je dois m'assurer, me rassurer, que Tony - à défaut d'aller bien car sinon il m'aurait déjà répondu – respirait. Qu'il était vivant.

Je repousse les cheveux qui retombent sur mon visage comme un rideau opaque et tend ma main pour attraper la sienne qui pend dans le vide.

- « Tony! »

Bien que ma vue soit trouble, j'arrive à percevoir le sang qui coule du haut de son front et qui ne semble pas vouloir coaguler. Instinctivement, mes doigts se portent sur la « gouttière » de son poignet avec l'espoir de ressentir les pulsations de son coeur.

- « Merci »

Faibles. Mais au moins, son coeur bat toujours. Mon soulagement n'est que temporaire, je réalise soudain qu'il nous faut sortir de là, une explosion n'est pas exclue. Combien de temps nous restait-il d'ailleurs? Je bloque mes autres sens pour privilégier mon odorat afin de déceler une quelconque odeur d'essence. Rien. Cela ne veut pas dire que la voiture ne va pas prendre feu.

Ma main se pose sur ma ceinture de sécurité qui me scie la taille et la poitrine. J'hésite une seconde avant de la décrocher. Je tombe violemment sur la tête. Le choc révèle une autre blessure. Un pic de douleur fulgurant émane de ma jambe droite. Une douleur insoutenable au point de perdre connaissance. Mes dents se serrent pour ne pas crier. Ridicule, mais une simple habitude apprise lors de mon entraînement au mossad. Apprendre à supporter la douleur dans le silence. C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Brisée en mille morceaux, ma jambe n'est plus que débris et miette.

La volonté est subjective. Elle existe en chacun de nous dans des proportions variables. Là, j'ai la volonté de vivre, bien plus qu'avant car aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne raison. Cette raison est Tony. Alors même si mon corps est brisé, je dois avoir assez de volonté pour nous deux. Comme on dit, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Je puise en moi le peu de force qui me reste pour arriver à ce but. Car je crois au bonheur que sera ma vie avec lui. Dans un ultime effort, je me traîne en dehors de la voiture par la vitre cassée. Ma respiration se fait plus difficile, mes poumons réclament plus d'air que je ne peux leur fournir. Je halète. Ma tête me tourne, mais je dois continuer.

- « Oh non »

Je n'ai pas sentis l'essence, mais désormais oui. Un filet s'échappe depuis l'arrière. Je dois faire vite. Avec l'aide de mes coudes, j'avance et contourne la voiture, ma jambe de bois sanguinolente traînant sur le sol me ralentis. Je serre les dents, non pas de douleur mais de rage. Lorsque j'atteins enfin le côté de Tony, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me hisse à moitié à l'intérieur pour défaire sa ceinture et retiens de ma main sa tête afin qu'elle heurte le moins violemment.

- « Allez, Tony, on va s'en sortir je te le promets. »

Dans un ultime effort, je parviens à l'extraire et le tirer. Mes forces m'abandonnent, je dois encore continuer, on est pas assez loin. De rage, je pousse un cri et je nous éloigne de deux mètres. C'étaient mes dernières réserves. Ma tête me tourne de plus en plus. Des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux, puis je tombe dans l'inconscience avec Tony dans mes bras.

OoO

Je perçois de l'agitation autour de moi, des voix qui prononcent mon prénom. Des voix rassurantes et familières. Elles me disent de tenir bon et que tout va bien se passer. Que je suis en sécurité. Mes paupières voudraient s'ouvrir pour les rassurer, mais elles n'y arrivent pas. Elles restent obstinément clauses. Mes doigts bougent légèrement pourtant, ils recherchent la main de Tony qui n'est plus à mes côtés.

- « Tony » appelle- je dans un murmure.

- « Calme toi, Ziva » fit une voix qui me semble être celle de Mcgee.

Il me sert alors la main au moment où j'entends des portes qui claquent... Apparemment je suis sur une civière, dans une ambulance, sur le point d'être transporté à l'hôpital.

J'appelle de nouveau Tony, un cri suppliant qui s'étouffe dans ma gorge. Je veux qu'on me donne des nouvelles de lui.

- « Chut, Ziva. Tout va bien se passer »

Comment tout pourrait bien se passer alors que je ne sais pas comment va Tony et que Mcgee n'essaye même pas de mentir pour me rassurer?

Dans un effort surhumain, je parviens à ouvrir les yeux; à moitié. D'abord surpris, un timide sourire se dessine sur les visage de Mcgee. Me voir ouvrir les yeux, le rassure.

- « Elle a repris connaissance? » demande une voix grave émanant derrière nous.

- « Oui, boss. »

Gibbs entre dans l'ambulance et s'approche de moi. Ses yeux bleus acier imperméables de toutes émotions en temps ordinaires sont aujourd'hui les fenêtres de son âme et trahissent toute son inquiétude pour moi et Tony. Inquiétudes, douleur, colère aussi.

- « On va prendre soin de toi Ziva » me chuchote t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Je luis souris, incapable de parler à présent. L'inconscience m'appelle à l'instar d'un chant de sirène auquel il est impossible de résister. Des bras m'attirent dans le sommeil. Je ne peux plus lutter. Plus de forces. Je me laisse alors tenter et ferme les yeux.

OoO

Est ce que je vis encore? Où suis-je? Enfer ou paradis. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur.

Alors que tout mon corps me faisait souffrir comme si j'avais été jetée au bûcher. Là, je ne ressens plus rien. Impossible à moins d'être morte. Pour être fixée, il me suffit d'ouvrir les yeux ce que je fais et constate que je suis allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Si je ne souffre pas, c'est parce que j'ai une perfusion de morphine dans le bras.

Je balaye ma corps pour voir les dégâts. Ma jambe droite est plâtrée et suspendue. Mes bras sont égratignée à plusieurs endroits. Si je ne peux pas bouger mon cou, c'est parce qu'il est immobilisé par une minerve qui commence d'ailleurs à m'agacer fortement. Alors que je tente de me débarrasser de ça, j'émets un léger grognement de douleur, les muscles de mes bras me font souffrir.

- « Ziva! » me hurle Abby en entrant dans la chambre. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! »


	28. Chapter 28

_Si je compte bien, il doit rester deux ou trois chapitres, on arrive donc à la fin, pas trop tôt lol_

_une suite qui vient plus tôt que prévue, j'essayerai de faire pareil pour la prochaine.. vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin de votre lecture_

_merci encore de votre fidélité !!_

* * *

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! » hurla Abby en accourant au chevet de Ziva, l'air mi furibond mi joyeuse. « Ne touche pas à ta minerve, je vais prévenir une infirmière... »

- « Non, attends Abby » intervint Ziva d'une voix rauque à l'instar d'un ado en train de muer.

Sa gorge est aussi sèche que le désert, doucement, elle déglutit pour faire passer cette désagréable sensation.

- « Abby » reprit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge. « Dis moi... »

La jeune gothique soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- « On a dû t'opérer..Ta jambe était littéralement en miette »

Abby fit en pause, ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle ravala un sanglot qui menaça de surgir.

- « Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente? »

- « Deux jours. »

- « Deux jours? » s'exclama Ziva d'une voix encore enrouée.

- « Oui...ta rééducation va être très longue. Sans parler de ton déplacement de vertèbre.... Ziva, je suis si heureuse de te voir réveiller » avoua t-elle, lui prenant sa main à défaut de pouvoir l'enlacer.

Sa main, seule partie de son corps apparemment indemne.

- « Et Tony? »

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ce prénom, le visage de Abby se ferma. Ses traits se figèrent en un masque de douleur, ses yeux verts se volèrent. Ziva comprit alors. Elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle entendrait. Pas du tout. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle cessa de respirer, attendant le verdict.

- « Comment va Tony? » s'écria Ziva, au supplice.

- « Il... il va bien » répondit son amie.

Ziva resta interdite. Abby était bien une de ces personnes incapables de mentir, tout essai dans ce sens se soldait par un échec. Et pourtant il allait bien. Mais qu'entendait-elle par là?

- « Comment ça : bien?! »

- « Il est vivant Ziva. Sa chambre est bout du couloir. »

Ziva secoua la tête, incrédule. Soit son radar pour détecter les mensonges la trahissait, et donc, Tony allait effectivement bien. Soit... quelque chose clochait. Abby ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

- « Si Tony est là c'est pour une bonne raison. De quoi souffre t-il? »

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Tony ferait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas rester dans ce genre d'endroit. Macho par nature, il dirait qu'un Dinozzo n'est pas une petite nature. Il le dirait, à moins d'être obligé de rester alité. Forcé et contraint. De plus, elle avait vu sa blessure à la tête, vu la profondeur de la coupure. Une blessure à la tête n'a rien d'anodin en règle générale.

- « D'un traumatisme crânien » finit par lâcher Abby dans un murmure.

Elle n'était pas médecin, toutefois, elle comprenait la gravité de son état de santé. Aussitôt une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

- « Il est conscient? » demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

On a trop tendance à penser coma lorsqu'on parle de traumatisme crânien. Trop tendance à voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. Normal si on considère que 90% des traumas crâniens se soldent par un coma, des conséquences irréversibles et dans le pire des cas: la mort. Ziva le savait inconscient lors de l'accident. Elle savait aussi qu'elle l'avait sorti du véhicule, en le faisant, peut être avait-elle empiré son état.

- « Abby, répond moi! » hurla Ziva.

La douleur de son amie, palpable, lui fendait le coeur. Même si Gibbs l'avait autorisé à lui répondre, elle ignorait si elle en aurait été capable. Etre l'oiseau de mauvais augure n'était pas elle, bien que son style de vie prouvait le contraire. La mort n'était pas une fascination, mais une passion. Elle ne l'admettait pas, elle l'apprivoisait. Pas évident lorsque ses proches la frôlait de près.

Des coups retentirent à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche, suivi de Gibbs.

- « Il va bien » fit ce dernier avant même de laisser son agent placé un mot.

Avait-il écouté aux portes? Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Gibbs connaissait suffisamment ses agents pour anticiper leurs réactions, leurs questions. Mais de là à savoir qu'elle était réveillée...

- « Le médecin va t'ausculter, après on parlera. » enjoignit-il d'un ton qui n'amenait aucune contradiction possible.

Ziva, hocha de la tête, résignée. Elle laissa le médecin lui prendre le pouls, la tension, lui poser des question auxquelles elle répondit succinctement par un oui ou un non. Elle avait hate qu'il s'en aille.

- « Est-ce vous qui aviez soigné l'agent Dinozzo? » s'aventura t-elle à demander alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à prendre congé.

- « Non, ce n'est pas moi. »

- « Vous avez certainement entendu parler de lui, non? »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, en vérité il la fuyait. Il savait mais ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne serait nullement étonnée si son patron l'avait menaçait de garder le silence. L'ancien marine entra lorsque le médecin partit.

- « Comment te sens-tu? »

- « Bien » répondit-elle sèchement.

Ziva regretta immédiatement la dureté de son accueil. Son patron avait l'air éreinté, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. A bout. S'il tenait encore debout c'était en raison d'une dose phénoménale de caféine, ça et une volonté de fer de ne pas craquer devant les autres. Elle sourit intérieurement en l'imaginant dans sa cave, une bouteille de bourbon l'accompagnant, en train de polir son bateau qui ne prendra jamais la mer. Car c'est ce qu'il avait dû faire ces deux dernières nuits. Broyer du noir dans son coin, culpabilisant sur la tournures des événements.

- « Julie n'a pas survécu » annonça t-il en tirant la chaise près du lit pour s'y asseoir.

Ce qui fit ni chaud ni froid à Ziva qui tiqua plutôt sur un autre détail. Depuis quand Gibbs éprouvait-il le besoin de s'asseoir ?

- « Ziva » héla t-il d'une voix douce. « Comment as tu fait pour vous sortir de la voiture avant qu'elle n'explose? Comment y ais-tu arrivé dans ton état? »

Elle même l'ignorait. Une montée d'adrénaline. L'instinct de survie. Certainement une combinaison des deux. Seule quelques images de l'accident et d'après lui revenaient en mémoire.

- « Tony était inconscient... »

- « Il n'est pas dans le coma. »

- « Mais? »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, une habitude qu'elle avait déjà remarqué chez lui. Que ne voulait-il pas lui dire, ou plutôt, qu'avait-il peur de lui dire?

- « Te souviens-tu de l'accident que j'ai eu il y a trois ans? »

- « Euh... oui... l'explosion du bateau? » fit-elle en cherchant un lien.

Un lien qu'elle fit rapidement en dépit de son état de fatigue. Gibbs avait souffert d'une amnésie, une partie de sa vie avait été occultée de sa mémoire, et pas une petite, quinze ans.

- « Combien... combien de temps a t-il oublié? » s'enquit-elle en retenant son souffle.

- « Environ les trois dernières années. »

Alors que Gibbs avait occulté toute sa carrière au ncis, se croyant encore dans la marine; Tony pouvait s'estimer heureux en un sens. Il n'avait oublié que ces trois dernières années. Que? Une douleur en plein coeur assaillit Ziva tandis qu'elle comprenait une chose.

- « Il ne sait donc plus qui je suis. » fit-elle à haute voix, plus pour elle même.

Elle ferma les yeux, tandis que des larmes silencieuses ravagèrent ses joues. Innombrables et douloureuses.


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews très motivantes pour moi. Voilà un chapitre plus long, qui vient plutôt que je ne l'avais prévu._

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes_!

* * *

Bon sang ce que j'ai mal au crâne! J'ai l'impression qu'un latino se tappe un trippe dans ma tête! Je suis allongé, immobile, les yeux fermés, priant pour que la pièce cesse de tourner et que mon estomac arrête de bouger. Le médecin dit que c'est normal. Je lui en ficherai moi un baratin pareil. Comme si le fait d'avoir le crâne fissuré était normal! Ce qui devait finalement arriver vu le nombre de coups à la tête que je reçois régulièrement et pas seulement de Gibbs. Sauf que là, si je suis ici, ce serait à cause d'un accident de voiture. Je dis bien « serait » puisqu'en réalité j'en ai aucun souvenir. Je me suis réveillé voilà quelques heures sans savoir comment ni pourquoi j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital avec un pansement autour de la tête digne d'un maharadjah. Ce n'est pas trop ça qui me perturbe le plus. Une amnésie après un accident n'est pas très inquiétant.

J'ai oublié les trois dernières années de ma vie!!! Bordel pourquoi je m'en souviens plus!

Je n'aurai jamais cru le médecin si ce dernier ne m'avait pas montré un journal daté de 2009, et surtout, si je n'avais pas vu mon patron, Mcgee et Abby. D'après mes derniers souvenirs d'eux, je ne peux que remarquer le temps qui a oeuvré sur eux. Surtout sur Mcgo... Il donne l'impression - je ne le lui dirai jamais - mais il donne l'impression d'être un homme sûr de lui, confiant en ses capacités. Il n'est plus le bleu ni le bizut dont je me souviens.

Maintenant que je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un canular, j'essaye de me remémorer un moment précis. Des images floues s'affichent dans ma tête. Je me vois allongé sur un lit, dans une pièce où est diffusée une lueur bleue.. Mon front est en sueur... j'éprouve des difficultés à respirer... je touche et horreur... je crache du sang. A ce souvenir, je déglutis et empli mes poumons d'air. Je me crispe, mon torse me fait souffrir et non pas mes poumons.

J'ai attrapé la peste pulmonaire. Yersinia Pestis. Cette foutue peste venue du fond des âges comme me l'a dit Kate. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être crétin! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'ouvre cette fichue lettre! Et après? J'ai joué le fier en prétendant n'avoir pas peur de mourir alors qu'en vérité, je mourrai de trouille.

J'essaye de pousser ma mémoire dans le temps, mais tous les souvenirs qui viennent à moi sont antérieurs à celui-là. Après quoi, c'est le trou noir.

Je réalise soudaine une chose. De tous mes visiteurs, Kate n'est pas venue une seule fois me voir. D'accord, je ne suis réveillée que depuis hier soir mais quand même. Travaille t-elle encore avec nous? Aura t-elle préféré quitté le ncis pour revenir à son premier métier: la protection. Si tel n'est pas le cas, où est-elle? C'est alors que je fais le lien avec mon accident qui, selon les dires de Mcgee, serait intervenu lors d'une enquête. Ce qui inclut la présence d'un agent avec moi, donc Kate. Ma poitrine se serre tandis qu'une conclusion terrible s'impose à moi. Je serai le seul rescapé de l'accident.

Non, je ne peux pas le croire, je ne veux pas le croire. Impossible!

Pourtant, je dois considérer les faits qui confirment pourtant cela. Tous ont une mine de déterré en ma présence. Me savoir ici n'est pas jouissif, je suis d'accord, pourtant, je vois bien qu'il me cache des choses. Ils ne veulent pas m'avouer que j'ai tué ma partenaire. Comment les blâmer! Pourtant je dois en avoir le coeur net. Je ravale une montée de bile et essaye de me relever un tantinet. La pièce tourne toujours autant et des points blancs apparaissent devant mes yeux. Je trouve néanmoins la force de tendre la main pour prendre le combiné du téléphone. Durant un long moment, les doigts restent figés devant les touches. Gibbs a t-il toujours le même numéro de téléphone portable? J'essaye, je verrai bien.

_« Gibbs _» répond l'intéressé à la première sonnerie.

OoO

Le timing était parfait. Au moment où Ducky fermait le tiroir du frigo funéraire, l'eau de la bouilloire sifflait. Un remontant amplement mérité, bon pour la santé qui plus est. Bien qu'un verre de bourbon n'aurait pas été de refus considérant les derniers événements. En l'état des choses, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir pas eu à pratiquer l'autopsie d'un de ses amis. Oh bien sûr, s'il avait été obligé, il l'aurait fait, comme avec Kate. Mais faire abstraction de la personne est dur, comment peut-on oublier le visage qu'on a connu tandis qu'on découpe son corps? Impossible.

Le médecin légiste fit infusé son thé et en attendant, relut ses conclusions de sa dernière autopsie. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de balayer son rapport que les portes s'ouvrirent.

- « Jethro? »

L'ancien marine se présenta devant son ami, l'air pressé et désireux de réponse. En dépit de son silence, ses yeux bleus trahissaient son agitation intérieure. Ducky le connaissait suffisamment de sorte qu'il pouvait deviner ce qu'il le perturbait en se passant des questions préliminaires. Ce qui arrangeait Gibbs qui aimait aller droit au but.

- « Tony m'a appelé. Il veut me parler » fit-il lapidaire.

- « Comment te paraissait-il? »

- « Confus. »

- « Se souvient-il de quelque chose? »

- « D'avoir attrapé cette foutue peste » répondit-il Gibbs.

La bouche du médecin s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne s'ouvrit. Sa stupeur était éloquente. La situation était pire qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

- « A présent, on sait donc précisément à partir de quand la mémoire de Anthony a été occultée. »

Gibbs ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En apprenant l'amnésie de Tony, tous avaient craint qu'il ait également oublié la mort de Kate. Leur pire crainte se révélait être exacte. Il ne se souvenait pas de la mort de Kate, ni de celle de Paula et encore moins celle de Jenny. En définitif, il se rappelait de rien de ce qui lui était arrivé ces trois dernières années. L'affaire de la Grenouille. Jeanne. Leur ré-affectation.

- « Pourquoi Ducky? »

- « Tu devrais le savoir, Jethro, en cas de traumatisme crânien, il est fréquent que le patient souffre d'une amnésie temporaire, en général ça concerne les événements ayant eu lieu avant l'accident. Mais parfois, en cas de trauma grave, l'amnésie rétrograde peut s'étendre à des semaines, des mois avant l'accident. »

- « Ou des années » contredit Gibbs.

- « Ou des années. Avec la guérison, l'amnésie rétrograde peut disparaître, la mémoire des faits est généralement conservée. »

- « Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il se souvienne, Duck! » s'écria Gibbs, impuissant.

Ducky soupira, comprenant son embarras. Tony ne cesserait de questionner Gibbs ou les autres sur Kate, et finirait par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que faire? Attendre qu'une telle chose arrive, ou alors, tout lui dire au risque qu'il réagisse aussi mal que Gibbs avait réagis en apprenant l'attentat du 11 septembre.

- « A sa place, que voudrais-tu? » questionna Ducky bien qu'il connaissait déjà sa réponse. « Tu voudrais savoir. »

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi sa mémoire s'est arrêtée à cet événement précisément. »

- « Le cerveau est si complexe, Jethro. Il pourrait y avoir plusieurs explications. »

- « J'en veux juste une. »

- « Pourquoi, toi, as-tu oublié toute ta carrière au ncis? Chacun réagit différemment. Tu venais de perdre ta famille, ce fut pour toi l'événement le plus marquant de ta vie. Pour Anthony, je dirai que c'est un peu pareil. L'analyse de Kate sur lui n'était pas fausse. Avant cela, Anthony avait toujours vécu en sachant que la mort existait mais c'était abstrait. Bien sûr, il a perdu sa mère étant jeune, mais il était trop jeune justement pour se souvenir de la douleur de perdre quelqu'un. En attrapant la peste, on peut dire qu'il a grandi. Qu'il a pris conscience de la petitesse de l'existence humaine et de sa fragilité. Et peu de temps après, il perdait Kate qui était la seule femme avec qui il ne pouvait envisager qu'une relation amicale. Leur relation était comparable à celle d'un frère et d'une soeur. Sa mémoire s'est donc arrêté au moment de sa vie où il nageait encore dans l'insouciance... dans un monde où les héros ne meurent pas. »

Gibbs écoutait, buvait, les paroles qui sonnaient trop justes à ses oreilles.

- « Parle-lui, Jethro. S'il se souvient de lui même, il t'en voudra de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

Le médecin venait hélas de confirmer ce qu'il envisageait déjà de faire. Son estomac se noua, appréhendant d'avance la réaction de son agent qui devra - pour la deuxième fois - faire le deuil de personnes chères à ses yeux. Peut être que que le choc l'aidera à se souvenir, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop dur à encaisser.

OoO

A demie allongée, le regard posé sur un point invisible, Ziva essayait de relativiser une situation, et par dessus tout, se forçait à rester bien sagement dans son lit. Cet ordre venait aussi bien du médecin que de son patron. Elle obéissait seulement car c'était la meilleure chose pour le moment à faire. Non pas parce que ses blessures l'obligeaient à rester allonger, la jambe sur-élevée, mais car objectivement, elle savait que Tony ne devait pas la voir. Pour lui, elle était une parfaite inconnue... Inconnue, ce mot lui faisait atrocement mal. Mais en l'était des choses, Ziva n'était effectivement qu'une inconnue, une étrangère. Même pas une connaissance.

Ziva inspira lentement et calmement par la bouche, essayant ainsi de calmer la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de refaire surface. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi. Si démunie. Si fragile. Si femme en somme. Prisonnière de ses émotions et de ses sentiments pour cet homme qui avait tout fait pour lui enlever sa carapace de plomb.

- « Bon boulot, Dinozzo » murmura t-elle en essuyant du revers de sa main une larme.

Deux coups retentirent à la porte que Ziva n'entendit pas, perdue dans la noirceur de ses pensées.

- « Bonjour »

- « Gibbs » l'accueillit t-elle avec un large sourire forcé.

Ce dernier se pencha en avant pour lui embrasser le front, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- « Je vais bien » lui assura t-elle, devinant sa question. « Je vous assure! »

L'ancien marine la toisa de son regard inquisiteur, pas convaincu pour un sou. D'une patience infinie et qui ne le caractérisait pourtant pas, il attendit.

- « J'ai besoin de lui » avoua t-elle dans un chuchotement comme si elle était gênée par un tel aveu.

Avoir besoin de quelqu'un, comme d'une drogue, était la pire des tortures qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Loin de lui, elle souffrait, une souffrance intérieure qui la rongeait à l'instar d'un poison ravageant tout à son passage. Elle l'avait dans la peau.

- « Je sais ce que le médecin a dit. Avec le temps... sa mémoire lui reviendra cependant ce n'est pas une certitude. »

Gibbs soupira. Effectivement, sa guérison ne relevait pour le moment que de l'hypothétique. Ceci est un fait, rien ne garantissait que Tony recouvrerait toute sa mémoire. Toutefois, pour être passé par là, en sachant la frustration qu'occasionne un tel blanc dans sa vie, Gibbs savait que Tony ferait des mains et des pieds pour se souvenir. Car en définitif, il était comme lui. Un combattant. Un survivant.

- « Pour moi, elle est revenue » se contenta t-il de dire.

Ziva hocha de la tête, puis demanda.

- « Vous êtes passé le voir? »

- « J'y allais. »

- « Qu'est ce que vous me cachez? »


	30. Chapter 30

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je ne le dirai jamais assez_

_un nouveau chapitre qui s'intéresse à la convalescence de tony et à la manière qu'il va encaisser certaines nouvelles..._

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Gibbs soupira. Effectivement, sa guérison ne relevait pour le moment que de l'hypothétique. Ceci est un fait, rien ne garantissait que Tony recouvrerait toute sa mémoire. Toutefois, pour être passé par là, en sachant la frustration qu'occasionne un tel blanc dans sa vie, Gibbs savait que Tony ferait des mains et des pieds pour se souvenir. Car en définitif, il était comme lui. Un combattant. Un survivant.

- « Pour moi, elle est revenue » se contenta t-il de dire.

Ziva hocha de la tête, puis demanda.

- « Vous êtes passé le voir? »

- « J'y allais. »

- « Qu'est ce que vous me cachez? »

Il hésitait. Devait-il la tenir informer?

- « Tony m'a appelé, son dernier souvenir... »

- « Oui? »

- « Serait d'avoir eu la peste. »

La bouche de Ziva s'ouvrit et comme Ducky, elle resta muette. Elle comprenait de quoi il en retournait bien qu'elle ne fut pas là à l'époque. Tony l'avait tellement baratiné sur cette histoire un peu comme s'il se vantait de l'avoir eu, une manière pour lui d'exposer ses « blessures de guerre ». Elle savait aussi qu'il l'avait contracté peu de temps avant que sa partenaire ne meure de la main de son demi frère. Ce qui signifiait alors que...

- « Il ne sait pas qu'elle morte. » fit-elle horrifiée.

- « Non, je ne crois pas. »

Comme Gibbs le redoutait, Ziva se replia sur elle même, refusant obstinément de montrer que cette nouvelle la bouleversait, alors que finalement, elle était parfaitement en droit de l'être.

- « Ziva » la héla Gibbs d'un ton paternel.

Cette dernière ne leva pas le nez, refusant qu'il perçoive dans ses yeux le mal que cette annonce lui causait. Son frère était le responsable de la mort de Kate. Et pas de manière accidentel, sciemment il avait tiré sur la gâchette. Visant son front délibérément. En l'apprenant, il ne réagirait peut être pas aussi bien que la première fois. Il ne lui laissera pas le bénéfice du doute, ni le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Il la haïra, point final. C'était certainement égoïste de penser ainsi alors que Tony devra faire de nouveau le deuil de sa partenaire. Stupide également d'être jalouse d'une femme décédée. Or c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. La vérité était là. Elle enviait Kate car Tony se souvenait d'elle, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

- « Qui était Kate pour Tony? »

La question désarçonna Gibbs, juste un instant, très vite il reprit ses esprits et sembla réfléchir à la question. Ou du moins, à la réponse. Au souvenir de ces deux là, de leurs chamailleries incessantes et très souvent puériles et stériles, un léger sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

- « Une amie qu'il aimait taquiné. »

- « Un peu comme moi » répondit-elle du tac au tac, peu satisfaite par la réponse.

- « Là dessus, tu te trompes. Vous n'avez jamais été ami. »

Sur ce, il se leva du lit et lui tapota la main en guise d'encouragement.

- « Gibbs? »

A l'entente de son nom, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir son agent lui adresser un sourire. Un sourire de remerciement et de profonde gratitude.

- « Tenez moi au courant. »

- « Je le ferai. »

Si on a jamais été ami, qu'étaient-on alors? Des partenaires et seulement ça? C'est ce que Gibbs voulait me dire? Je ne crois pas non. Avec le recul, je sais à présent qu'il ne s'est jamais agit de ça. Ma vie a basculé le jour où j'ai rencontré Dinozzo, sauf qu'à l'époque, je refusais de le comprendre. Je m'entérinais à croire qu'il n'était qu'un obsédé invétéré aux blagues sexistes et vaseuses. Le jeu du chat et de la souris s'est alors instauré entre nous, et manque de pot, je me suis prise à mon propre jeu. A force de le côtoyer, de surenchérir, je me suis attachée à lui. C'était inéluctable. Ce semblant de fratrie cachait une pulsion sexuelle refoulée par notre subconscient? Qu'en était-il alors de ma jalousie apparente à l'égard de ses conquêtes? Etait-ce de l'accession pour son manque de class envers la gente féminine ou bien de la jalousie à l'état pur de n'être pas une « d'entre elle ».

On a jamais été ami. Partenaires, oui. Jamais ami. Notre attirance primaire s'est développée en des sentiments sans que je ne m'en rende compte, même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quand est-ce arrivé.

A présent, je suis au moins sûre de trois choses. Un, j'aime cet homme de toute mon âme. Deux, revoir son visage m'obsède tant, je ne pense qu'à ça, et dans le même temps, je crains de ne plus voir ses yeux brûler d'amour pour moi. J'ai peur de ne voir qu'un visage et seulement cela. Et trois, je n'imagine pas mon futur sans lui à mes côtés, avec des enfants. Nos enfants. Un futur que je n'avais jamais imaginé pour la bonne raison que je n'avais jamais rencontré jusqu'ici un homme pouvant obliger mon esprit à l'envisager.

Mes paupières papillotent. Je suis si fatiguée. Mentalement surtout. Doucement, je me laisse glisser dans les draps, me recouvrant, avec l'utopique espoir que lorsque je me réveillerai, je réaliserai avoir cauchemardé. L'inconscience tant voulu et reposante m'appelle. C'est le trou noir.

OoO

D'une traite, Gibbs finit de boire ce qu'on disait être du café, une qualification bien trop honorifique pour ce jus de chaussette affame. Il écrasa le gobelet et le jeta dans la poubelle, soupirant. Il ne savait pas encore si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, était, la chose à faire. Pour une fois, son intuition l'abandonnait. Il avait eu deux sons de cloches, deux sons qui sonnaient faux car malheureusement contradictoires. Son médecin conseillait d'y aller doucement, de ne surtout pas le brusquer. Trop d'informations seraient difficiles à emmagasiner, il risquerait alors de tout confondre. De l'autre côté, Ducky, un fin profiler et qui connaissait Tony aussi bien que lui, conseillait de lui dire l'essentiel.

Son choix s'opéra finalement lorsqu'il se mit à sa place. Quand lui même avait oublié une grande partie de sa vie. Il se souvenait à quel point le fait de ne pas savoir l'avait agacé. Il aurait soulevé des montagnes rien que pour son entourage lui dise ce qu'il crevait de savoir, de bon ou de mal. Attendre que la mémoire revienne était intolérable. Insoutenable. On ne sent plus soit moi même, et dans un sens, on a l'impression d'être privé de sa vie... Et savoir que les autres avaient la clef ...

Il devait lui dire.

L'ancien marine frappa et entra d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre. Tony zappait sur les chaînes, dès qu'il vit son patron, il éteignit la télévision. Son visage reprenait des couleurs, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il aurait besoin encore de plusieurs semaines de convalescence avant d'envisager un retour au bureau.

- « J'ai loupé tant de trucs. Tous ces films qui ne me disent absolument rien... »

Gibbs sourit à cette tentative d'humour, malgré tout, il sentit que le coeur n'y était pas et que surtout, il s'agissait d'un message caché.

- « Tu auras le plaisir de les re-découvrir. »

- « Gibbs... j'ai besoin de savoir... mais s'il te plaît ne me ménage pas. » lança Tony sans la moindre forme de procès.

Il avait besoin de réponses à toutes ces questions qui s'accumulaient dans son esprit depuis son réveil. Mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm avant de devenir fou.

- « Je t'écoute. » fit Gibbs d'une voix la plus impassible possible.

- « Kate... était-elle dans l'accident ? Gibbs... personne ne m'a parlé d'elle »

Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. En dépit de tout son self contrôle, il ne put réprimer une grimace de stupéfaction. Croyait-il réellement que Kate soit morte dans l'accident de voiture qu'il venait d'avoir?

- « Si ce n'est pas ça où est-elle? Elle ne travaille plus avec nous? »

- « Non »

Pendant un seconde, Tony se contenta de cette réponse, puis tout naturellement, il demanda.

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Tony » le héla t-il d'une voix si douce; si paternelle.

L'italien n'avait pas l'habitude de cette attitude de bienveillance. Plus habitué aux aboiements et aux tapes de son patron, l'entendre parler normalement eut l'effet inverse escompté. Il angoissa. Ce n'était pas normal. Depuis quand Gibbs prenait-il des gants avant de parler? Depuis quand se montrait-il gentil?

- « Tu te souviens d'avoir attrapé la peste. »

- « Oui »

Tony ferma les yeux, se remémorant ce qu'il avait cru être sa dernière heure. Cette fièvre de cheval. Les voix qui lui disaient de ne pas abandonner. La présence de Kate lorsque sa température redescendit à un niveau moins critique. Puis deux semaines de convalescence chez lui à tourner comme un lion dans sa cage. Dès qu'il put debout tenir, il revint au boulot...

- « Je suis revenu avant la fin de mon congé maladie »

- « En effet »

Gibbs s'assit sur le fauteuil.

- « Tu avais une salle tête quand tu es revenu. Tu donnais l'impression que tu allais tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre. »

- « Un Dinozzo ne tombe pas dans les pommes, il se ... » répondit machinalement Tony avant de se figer un instant et de poursuivre juste après. « On a eu eu cette enquête sur ces deux hommes retrouvés morts dans une voiture, on leur avait coupé les mains. »

Gibbs hocha de la tête, attendant que ses souvenirs reviennent l'un après l'autre.

- « Leur voiture a explosé. »

- « Et après? »

Tony ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Mais rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

- « C'était l'oeuvre de Ari » annonça Gibbs.

- « Ari?! » répéta Tony d'une voix inquisitrice.

- « Tu te souviens de lui? »

- « Oh que oui mais il est mort! » s'écria Tony instinctivement et apparemment ravi d'être au moins sûr de ça.

- « En es-tu vraiment certain? »

- « Attend, Gibbs, je sais que ma mémoire me fait défauts cependant, je suis sûr à 100% que ce fils de pute est mort d'une balle en pleine tête! » aboya Tony plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En entendant ce prénom, la réaction avait été immédiate. Une profonde colère avait refait surface, une colère ancienne et qui pourtant n'avait plus lieu d'être.

- « Gibbs? » appela Tony.

Le seul appel de son nom suffit à l'ancien marine pour comprendre que Tony ne pouvait – ou ne voulait – pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment de l'explosion de la voiture et la mort de Ari. Il devait l'aider.

- « Kate est morte. »

Tony pâlit sur le champ et tout son corps se figea.


	31. Chapter 31

_Mille fois merci pour vos reviews, ayant eu quelques jours de vacances j'ai eu le temps d'écrire et de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, alors bonne lecture à tous!! _

* * *

_Une rafale de balles pleut autour d'eux. A découverts sur ce toit, ils n'ont guère d'endroit pour se planquer. Une balle touche Kate à la poitrine... La violence de l'impact la pousse en arrière, elle s'écroule sous les yeux de Tony et de Gibbs, impuissants.... Son coeur se serre jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son patron se pencher au dessus d'elle et constate que le gilet a arrêté le projectile. Elle aura une grosse ecchymose, peut être une cote fêlée, mais c'est tout.... Ouf, durant l'espace d'un instant, l'image de sa partenaire en sang et sans vie s'est imposée à lui comme un cauchemar devenu réel._

_Gibbs l'aide à se relever. Kate a déjà retrouvé le sourire._

_- « Kate, ça va? »_

_- « Je viens de me faire tiré dessus à bout portant, Dinozzo. A ton avis? _

_Le choc est là, mais si elle se montre sarcastique c'est que tout ne va pas si mal. Elle passe une main sous son gilet pour retirer la balle logée et Tony en profite pour la taquiner un peu._

_- « Pour une fois, Dinozzo a raison. Je pensais que je mourrais avant d'entendre... »_

_Au moment où le bruit d'un tir parvient à leurs oreilles, du sang jaillit du front de Kate, éclaboussant le visage de Tony qui n'arrive pas à crier. La scène défile si vite qu'il n'a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe._

_*_

En sueur, Tony ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Peut être trop rapidement, sa tête lui tourna et il fut obligé de se rallonger dans son lit.

- « Tony! »

Le souffle encore saccadé, il fixa un long moment le plafond de sa chambre afin de recouvrer ses esprits, et plus encore, effacer les images encores présentes devant ses yeux.

- « Tony, ça va? » s'affola Abby, se penchant au dessus de lui et posant une main sur son front en nage.

Impossible de parler, la scène se jouait toujours devant ses yeux pourtant bien réveillés. Inquiète, la jeune laborantine l'appella derechef.

- « Abby » finit-il par chuchoter, un peu comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

- « Tu m'entends, Tony? »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, puis tenta de se redresser, aidée de Abby qui lui plaça un coussin derrière le dos. Il tourna la tête, remarquant que la nuit tombée depuis peu. Il avait dormi plusieurs heures, sous les ordres formelles de Gibbs. Ce dernier lui avait révélé comment Kate avait été tuée après quoi, il avait refusé de lui répondre aux autres questions, estimant qu'il fallait y aller doucement. Chi va piano va sano e va lontano. Qui va doucement va sûrement.

- « Gibbs est parti depuis longtemps? »

- « J'ai repris sa relève il y a une heure. »

- « Abby.... »

- « Je resterai là cette nuit, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Traduction. Il aurait beau tout essayer, Abby resterait et camperait dans sa chambre. Il la croyait même capable de s'enchaîner au lit, ayant en tout cas le matériel pour dans son sac.

- « Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose? » s'aventura t-elle à demander.

Tony se savait pas trop s'il avait envie d'en parler. Son patron lui avait appris de quelle manière Kate était morte, se remémorer de la scène était bien plus marquant. Bien plus réaliste. Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle chose? Oublier l'horreur, le dégoût, la répulsion également, de recevoir sur son visage le sang de sa partenaire au moment où une balle lui transperçait le crâne. Après quoi, Tony s'était lavé le visage un bon milliers de fois afin d'enlever le sang qu'il pensait encore être recouvert. Une souillure invisible et indélébile.

- « De la mort de Kate » chuchota t-il d'une voix coupable.

La bouche de Abby s'ouvrit en forme de rond, aucun son n'en sortit cependant. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir extrêmement douloureux, elle essayait de voir le bon côté des choses. Tony commençait à se souvenir de sa vie. Les pièces du puzzles s'assemblaient petit à petit.

- « Qu'est ce que tu ressens? »

Une question idiote, elle en avait conscience. Toutefois, il fallait considérer différemment la mort d'une personne selon le moment où elle survenait et celui – comme dans le cas présent – où son souvenir revenait en mémoire après l'avoir complètement occulté. Eprouvait-il la même peine et à égal intensité qu'il y a trois ans? Ou bien ressentait-il que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts? Qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne blessure et non d'une toute récente.

- « Je ne suis pas très locasse lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de moi, Ab's. Tu le sais très bien. »

- « Fais un effort, Tony. »

Ce dernier souffla, pas d'exaspération, il réfléchissait aux mots qui pourraient qualifier le mieux son était d'esprit. Souffrance, déchirement, agonie; furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent tout d'abord. Il avait perdu une amie sous ses yeux, une très chère amie. Impuissant, il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux en l'espace d'un fragment de seconde. Mais, n'est-on pas sensé éprouvé un certain déni face à la mort? Depuis qu'il savait, Tony n'avait pas envisagé le fait que Kate ne passerait jamais le pas de cette porte, qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais en face de lui au bureau, faisant des grimaces. Non, car il avait accepté, tristement accepté ce fait. Comme une chose acquise depuis longtemps. Kate était partie et ne reviendra pas.

- « C'est dur à encaisser... » éluda Tony, avare comme toujours pour parler de ses émotions. « Je dois m'attendre à quoi d'autre comme révélations houleuses? »

- « Ne broie pas du noir. »

- « Alors dis moi quelque chose pour me remonter le moral. »

- « Quoi? »

- « J'ai une femme? Si tu me dis oui, je serai très étonné, embarrassé aussi. Imagine ne pas se souvenir de sa femme ça ne le ferait pas trop. Même! Qui voudrait m'épouser? J'aime trop les femmes pour qu'il me soit possible de m'en contenter d'une seule! »

Elle le retrouvait bien. Macho, sexiste. Un homme à femmes en somme. Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, bien qu'en son for intérieur, elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui faire remarquer à quel point il pouvait se tromper. Le Tony d'avant n'était plus le même qu'aujourd'hui. Sentimentalement, il avait mûri et - oui tout est possible – à présent, il était enclin à s'engager sérieusement dans une relation.

- « Tu me rassures, merci. »

- « Tu sais, Tony, je ne sais pas tout sur ta vie privée... et heureusement pour mes oreilles » fit Abby, innocente.

- « Tu peux me passer mon portefeuille s'il te plait, ils l'ont certainement mis dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. »

- « Tu cherches quoi? »

- « Une photo de femme » répondit Tony, un sourire au coin.

En général, son portefeuille ne contenait aucune photo, toutes ses relations n'étant qu'une passade, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en avoir sur lui. Entre deux cartes de crédit se trouvait pourtant bien une photo. Il la retira et l'examina. Tony tiqua immédiatement sur la beauté de cette femme brune allongée sur un transate en train de lire. Au delà de ce corps de rêve, il fut subjugué par la force qu'elle dégageait. Une force naturelle et envoûtante.

- « Qui est-ce? »

OoO

Il avait fallu redoubler d'effort pour la persuader de rester encore une journée à l'hôpital. Une journée. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, à moins d'éprouver une répulsion sévère envers les hôpitaux, d'autant plus lorsqu'on y séjourne temporairement. Ziva ne comprenait pas l'entêtement des médecins à vouloir la garder sous surveillance, en Israel, elle serait sortie depuis belle lurette. Que risquait-elle? Rien à part une crise de nerf et de tuer la première infirmière venue !

Pour la calmer, Abby lui avait proposé de faire une petite ballade dans le parc de l'hôpital; l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Ziva accepta, bien qu'elle se serait passée du fauteuil roulant, mais c'était la condition rédhibitoire si elle voulait sortir de sa chambre. Résignée, elle s'y plia.

En ce début de journée, une légère brise soufflait, ses joues en rougirent. Abby lui proposa à plusieurs reprise de rentrer, mais Ziva refusa, trop heureuse de retrouver le bon air de dehors.

- « Par contre, laisse moi te le dire Abby tu as une tête d'enterré. »

- « De déterré, tu veux dire! » corrigea la jeune gothique entre deux rires. « J'ai passé la nuit ici au chevet de Tony. »

- « Comment a t-il dormi? »

- « Au début mal, il s'est souvenu en dormant de la mort de Kate, et sinon après: comme un bébé. » répondit-elle en se massant la nuque endolorie pour avoir passer la nuit recroquevillée sur le fauteuil.

- « Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Abby... même, pourquoi tu n'es pas au boulot? »

Abby s'assit sur le premier banc venu et la toisa du regard, ses pupilles vertes dénotaient l'absurdité de la question.

- « Je sais pas Ziva. Deux agents sont à l'hosto et jusqu'à temps que deux remplaçants nous soient trouvés, on va un peu marcher au ralenti. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai. »

- « Ce qui me fait penser. J'en ai plus que marre de cette endroit, je devrai penser à faire suivre mon courrier ici... ou mieux, suggérer à l'administration d'installer une machine à caf-pow! »

Voilà, elle y était arrivée. Ziva venait de sourire.

- « Tout va s'arranger, Ziva » assura Abby en lui prenant la main.

- « Pourquoi te montres-tu si optimiste, ce n'est pas ton genre? »

Abby lui raconta les événements de la nuit dernière. De la manière dont Tony était tombée sur la photo, de sa réaction en la voyant, ainsi qu'aux multiples questions qui avaient suivi.

- « J'ignorais qu'il gardait cette photo sur lui » fit Ziva, se rappelant parfaitement de la photo en question.

Une photo qui avait d'ailleurs soulevait plus d'une polémique à l'époque où elle avait appris que Mcgee n'avait pas détruit toutes les photos prises d'elle en maillot de bain à Los Angeles.

- « Sur le SeaHawk, il en avait exposé plusieurs dans sa cabine. » rappela Abby.

- « Il t'a donc semblé... »

- « Fasciné.... et pas que pour ton corps, crois moi. »

- « Tu lui a dis que je remplaçais Kate.... et qui j'étais » s'enquit-elle, les derniers mots ayant du mal à sortir.

Abby prônait la vérité, faire des cachotteries n'était pas dans sa nature. Toutefois, elle savait que dans le cas présent, la filtration des informations était primordiale dans la guérison de Tony. D'y allait tout en douceur. Gibbs et son médecin n'avaient cessé de le lui dire. Alors bien évidemment, elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails de la mission à Los Angeles qui s'était soldée par la mort de Jenny et par une ré-affection d'une partie de l'équipe – à noter qu'à ce stade de ses souvenirs, Jenny était encore une inconnue.

- « Bien sûr, il a été surpris d'avoir une photo de toi dans son portefeuille. Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas dans sa tête et donc, j'ignorai pourquoi il l'avait. J'ai présumé qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un moyen de pression pour lui. Après tout, il avait fait pareil avec Kate. »

- « Comment ça? »

- « Il avait découvert qu'elle avait été élue miss tee shirt mouillé du temps où elle était à la fac, alors imagine bien qu'il la fait chanté. Du Dinozzo tout craché. »

Ziva n'avait pas eu de cet épisode, mais n'avait pas de mal à envisager un seul instant que Tony ait pu avoir cette idée.

- « Bien qu'on sache toutes les deux que ce n'est pas la véritable raison » ajouta Abby plus sérieusement.

Ziva soupira, en effet si Tony avait cette photo en sa possession, ce n'était dans le but de la faire chanter.

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Abby. Sait-il qui je suis vraiment? Sait-il que je suis la demie soeur d'Ari? »

- « Il a tiqué en entendant ton nom. Ziva David, ça ne fait pas très Américain. Je lui ai dis que tu étais un agent du Mossad détaché, mais pour ton lien de parenté, je n'ai rien dis. Je me suis dis que tu préférai le faire toi même ou le laisser s'en souvenir. »

Merci du cadeau, songea t-elle en grimaçant.

- « Il aimerait te rencontrer, Ziva. »

Cette dernière resta interdite. Alors qu'elle ne rêvait qu'une chose depuis l'accident, le voir, là, elle ne savait plus. Contre toute logique, elle hésitait. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur de la réaction de Tony en la voyant. Peur par dessus tout de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler en sa présence, de ne pas savoir adopter les gestes qu'il conviendrait d'avoir entre deux partenaires. Idiot quand on songe qu'ils ont été plus longtemps partenaires de travail que de coeur! Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle avait oublié comment faire...


	32. Chapter 32

_Plus de 100 reviews et ba que dire sinon merci!!! je vous rassure l'histoire arrive au bout, l'amnésie de tony ne rallonge l'histoire que de quelques chapitres_

_une suite longue à venir, pardonnez moi, manque de temps mais pas d'inspiration lol_

_bonne lecture et bonnes vacances_

* * *

Tandis que Abby conduisait Ziva à la chambre de Tony, l'esprit de cette dernière s'aventurait à un moment passé de sa vie. Au jour où elle avait fait la connaissance de Tony. Un jour qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Elle, tout droit débarquée de Tel-Aviv, foulait pour la première fois de sa vie le sol de américain. Alors qu'elle attendait au ncis l'agent Gibbs pour lui annoncer son détachement temporaire dans cette agence, un homme débraillé avec une sévère gueule de bois s'était présenté à elle. Ziva avait tout de suite été fascinée par cet homme qui se détachait de tous ceux qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. Bien que facile à cerner à prime abord, il semblait cacher plus d'un tour dans son sac. Un homme à plusieurs facettes. Un joug verbal avait tout de suite débuté entre eux, un joug qui n'avait même jamais pris fin. C'était naturel entre eux. Un peu comme si chacun essayait de connaître l'autre ou de marquer des points.

Ziva espérait sincèrement pouvoir retrouver cette alchimie particulière, même s'ils ne devaient finalement que rester amis.

- « Tu pourras rester » demanda Ziva avant que son amie ne toque à la porte.

- « Si tu veux... mais.. »

- « S'il te plaît. »

Abby acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, puis tappa à la porte. Heureusement qu'elle était assise dans son fauteuil roulant, à défaut, ses jambes n'auraient pas pu la soutenir. Seulement quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais ça lui semblait être des mois. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, son cerveau se figea. En mode pose, elle ne réfléchissait plus. Sa gorge se serra quand Tony lui adressa un sourire poli, si familier que son coeur manqua un battement. Tel un chat qui retombe toujours sur ses pattes, Ziva reprit pied et se présenta dans les formes avec un sourire forcé.

- « Ziva David » fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- « Je m'en serai douté » dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire malicieux. « Alors comme ça... vous... tu es ma partenaire. »

Cette affirmation lui fit mal. Là, elle était vraiment confrontée à la réalité. Tony était en parti amnésique. Il ne la connaissait plus. Ziva ne pouvait plus se réfugier dans l'illusion qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve et que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle constaterait que tout ceci était faux.

- « Oui, c'est moi...et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours » répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut impassible.

- « Je suis pourtant quelqu'un d'adorable » se défendit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Abby pour confirmer ses dires.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, son silence ne confirmant en rien le dicton : qui ne dit mot consent. Bien au contraire.

- « Abby? »

- « Elle n'ose rien dire. C'est vrai tu peut être un homme adorable quand tu ne fais pas de références cinématographiques, ni de blagues vaseuses et surtout, quand tu ne te comportes pas comme un enfant » expliqua Ziva, légèrement sardonique.

Tony feignit la vexation et afficha une moue que fit fondre Ziva littéralement.

- « Tu es aussi un bon agent » ajouta t-elle tout bas comme si cet aveux lui coûtait.

- « De toute évidence, toi aussi. J'ai entendu dire que tu m'avais sauvé la vie... »

- « Et pas qu'une fois! »

- « Je voulais dire: que tu m'as sauvé la vie lors de cette affaire, pour le reste, désolé, je m'en souviens plus. Tu nous as sorti de la voiture avant qu'elle n'explose, ce qui ne devait pas être évident avec tes blessures. »

- « C'est vrai. »

Ziva baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus le poids de ces yeux verts qui la fixaient intensément. En temps ordinaire, elle n'aurait jamais capitulé de la sorte, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de montrer sa gêne et encore moins qu'une personne puisse exercer de l'influence sur elle. Jusqu'à lors, seul son père produisait cet effet sur elle, une réaction basée à la fois sur du respect et une forme de crainte. S'agissant de Tony, c'était différent. Il la troublait. Il la fascinait. Il l'obsédait. En dépit du fait que son regard ne reflétait plus la même étincelle que auparavant, Ziva restait irrévocablement attachée à cet homme. Une vérité s'imposa alors à elle. Une vérité qu'elle avait toujours su mais qui ne lui apparaissait clairement qu'à présent. Elle l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, dès lors, il lui appartenait de l'aider à retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Amis ne lui convenait pas, elle le voulait comme amant, voire comme mari. Elle le désirait tout entier.

- « Ça te ne te dérangerais pas de me parler de cette mission, Abby m'a parlé de lames de rasoir dans des chocolats, de sourire de l'ange... ça fait très urban legend, une trilogie de films...Quoi pourquoi vous rigolez ? »

- « Tu nous l'as déjà dis, Tony » expliqua Abby, soulagée de voir son ami finalement inchangé.

Tony leur reviendra, ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Et son petit doigt lui soufflait que le mérite en reviendrait à Ziva.

- « Vous savez quoi... je vais vous laisser parler, faire connaissance. »

- « Tu pars? » s'enquit Ziva

- « Un urgent besoin de caféine. Ce que la cafét' de l'hôpital prétend être du café est en fait qu'un infame jus de chaussette. »

Ziva lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, sachant parfaitement que le prétexte de Abby n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

- « T'es gênée qu'elle soit partie? » demanda Tony, une fois seul avec Ziva.

- « Non » mentit-elle.

- « Ziva? »

Cette dernière se décida enfin à lever le nez et remarqua avec étonnement que Tony l'observait, amusé.

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Ah.. oui donc... »

Et elle entama sa litanie, le récit de cette enquête tel qu'elle le fera lorsqu'elle rédigera son rapport. Objective et synthétique. Aucune opinions personnelles ni préjugés bien qu'elle en avait des tas.

Tony l'écouta attentivement, ne l'interrompant pas un seul instant, même si l'envie de faire un ou deux commentaires le tiraillait. Il avait remarquait la gêne de sa partenaire, le problème c'est qu'il ignorait les raisons. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que Ziva culpabilisait pour l'accident, mais en l'écoutant relater les circonstances, il rejeta cette idée. Le problème venait d'ailleurs.

- « Tu te souviens de quelque chose? » demanda Ziva une fois qu'elle ait fini de lui relater les événements.

Tony secoua la tête. Non, aucune images, même pas une simple impression de déjà-vu ne lui revenait. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à des miracles, mais en son for intérieur, il avait espéré que le déclic viendrait. Dire qu'il était frustrant d'avoir oublier les trois dernières années de sa vie relevait de la litote.

- « Ça va pas? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière? » s'inquiéta Ziva en voyant l'italien se pincer l'arête du nez.

- « J'avais espéré me souvenir de quelque chose. »

- « Laisse toi du temps, Tony » assura l'israélienne en posant sa main sur la sienne. Une main qu'elle retira aussitôt.

Un geste anodin pour elle, même du temps où ils étaient simplement partenaires. Mais là, elle le trouvait déplacé.

- « Parle moi de nous, Ziva » lança t-il soudain sans préambule.

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise et devint blanche comme un linge. Elle savait parfaitement sur quoi portait sa requête, pourtant, en entendant le « nous », son cerveau avait immédiatement fait le lien avec le « nous » en tant que couple et non en tant que partenaires de travail. Ziva se gifla mentalement d'avoir cette réaction excessive, toutefois, elle n'entrevoyait plus Tony comme simple partenaire depuis bien longtemps. Heureusement, Tony ne vit pas son chamboulement et s'attela à s'expliquer.

- « Parle moi des enquêtes qu'on a résolu, des engueulades qu'on a forcement dû avoir.... je sais pas... parle moi de ma vie que j'ai oublié. Personne n'a voulu me parler ce qui signifie qu'il s'est passé des choses importantes dans ma vie. »

- « Tony »

- « Non, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas dû changer, alors si j'ai acheté une chemise Gucci tu devais le savoir. »

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa comparaison n'avait rien d'hyperbolique au souvenir qu'elle avait de la manie de Tony à raconter dans les moindres détails des aspects de sa vie, du dernier costard acheté jusqu'à ses exploits de la nuit d'avant. Exception faite de sa mission pour piéger la grenouille...

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te raconter tout ça... encaisser pour Kate était une chose énorme... »

- « J'en ai besoin... j'ai besoin de combler le blanc »

- « Je sais pas.... c'est du passé Tony, il te reviendra. Tous ces os planqués dans le placard.. »

- « Squelettes. On dit avoir un squelette ou un cadavre dans le placard! » la contredit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ziva resta bouchée bée et ne trouva rien à redire alors qu'en temps ordinaire, elle se serait - faussement - vexée d'avoir commis une faute de langage.

- « Quoi? »

- « Tu fais tout le temps ça. Me reprendre quand je fais une faute de français. »


	33. Chapter 33

_Vraiment désolée pour cette absence mais je suis en train de déménager, un petit chapitre en attendant et je vais faire tout mon possible pour en poster un autre rapidement_

_bonne lecture !!! et encore merci de votre fidélité_

* * *

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te raconter tout ça... encaisser pour Kate était une chose énorme... »

- « J'en ai besoin... j'ai besoin de combler le blanc »

- « Je sais pas.... c'est du passé Tony, il te reviendra. Tous ces os planqués dans le placard.. »

- « Squelettes. On dit avoir un squelette ou un cadavre dans le placard! » la contredit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ziva resta bouchée bée et ne trouva rien à redire alors qu'en temps ordinaire, elle se serait - faussement - vexée d'avoir commis une faute de langage.

- « Quoi? »

- « Tu fais tout le temps ça. Me reprendre quand je fais une faute de français. »

- « On dirait que les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure. » clama t-il, fier comme un coq.

- « Tu sais, il est normal de faire des fautes de langage... »

- « ... quand on parle cinq langues » coupa soudainement Tony machinalement, un peu comme s'il récitait une leçon..

- « En effet. Qui te l'a dit? »

- « Euh... personne. » répondit-il perplexe.

Un petit pas vers la guérison. Comme on dit: tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Tony se souviendra. Elle en était certaine à présent. Cette lueur d'espoir, si infime encore et pourtant bien réelle, Ziva oubliait tout le reste. Tout. De sa sortie de l'hôpital. De sa jambe qui l'handicapera durant plusieurs semaines. La seule chose qui trouvait grace: que Tony, son Tony lui revienne. Un sourire béat se forma sur son visage, un sourire rêveur qui n'échappa pas à l'italien.

- « Apparemment on a déjà eu cette conversation » ajouta t-il, mesurant entièrement ce qui était au premier plan anodin à ses yeux. « Alors, aide moi Ziva. Aide moi à me souvenir. Parle moi. »

Le son de sa voix suppliant comme son regard implorant persuada Ziva. A ce stade là, il ne s'agissait même plus d'elle, ni du couple qu'ils avaient formé si peu de temps mais d'aider un ami. Un homme perdu en pleine mer tel que le ferait un phare pour guider les marins à retrouver le chemin des côtes. Mais par où commencer? Quoi dire et ne pas dire? Certaines informations devaient remonter d'elles même à la surface. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, concluant que, rationnellement et logiquement, elle devrait lui relater des enquêtes menées ensembles. Des enquêtes marquantes dans la construction de leur collaboration, puis de leur amitié. La première qui lui vint à l'esprit - ironique en un sens – fut celle où ils se firent passés pour un couple de tueurs à gage. Au delà de l'attirance sexuelle, quoi de plus normal en de telles circonstances, cette enquête avait créé un lien qui, avec le temps, n'avait fait que se consolider. Jamais elle ne pourra oublier ce regard que Tony lui avait jeté au moment où elle passait la porte pour aller dans leur chambre récupérer une puce. Un regard qui avait un goût d'adieu car il était prêt à se sacrifier pour que, elle, puisse avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait alors su à quel point cet homme était un homme d'honneur avec un sens du devoir profondément ancré en lui.

- « Quelque chose me dit que cette mission était vraiment faite pour toi » fit remarquer Tony, taquin.

- « C'est ça moque toi, en attendant on a pas essayé de me faire passer pour un détraqué sexuel. » rétorqua Ziva, ne réalisant qu'après qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'allusion

- « Comment ça? »

Car elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez, elle fut contrainte de lui parler de l'affaire où une ancienne connaissance avait tout mis en oeuvre pour lui coller un meurtre sur le dos. Tout l'avait incriminé et pourtant, aucune personne de l'équipe n'avait songé un seul instant que Tony puisse avoir commis une telle atrocité. Et elle y compris. C'était totalement impensable. Irréaliste. Pour la première fois, Ziva avait eu du mal à mener son travail posément, en toute objectivité. L'idée que Tony passe le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux l'avait obsédée, horrifiée. La raison première, son innocence indiscutable. La seconde, plus personnelle, elle ne concevait pas de ne plus le voir chaque jour, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis peu, elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

- « Quoi de plus étonnant que certaines personnes te déteste, Tony. Vu le nombre de gens que tu t'es mis à dos ces dernières années, et je ne parle pas que du travail. » fit-elle pour conclure son récit.

- « Hé! Personne ne me déteste moi » se renfrogna t-il.

- « Tu es un gentil garçon, c'est ça! » rétorqua t-elle, sarcastique.

- « Et bien oui! »

Un voile obscurcit soudainement le visage de ce dernier. De la tristesse, de la confusion, mais surtout de la frustration se lisaient.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de la vie d'un autre... »

- « Pourtant non, ça t'es bien arrivé. Je suis là pour le confirmer. En trois années, je t'ai vu évolué, mûrir » assura t-elle sérieusement et voyant le sourire de Tony, elle ajouta moqueuse. « Ne prends pas la pastèque, Dinozzo! »

- « Le melon, Ziva! On dit avoir le melon »

- « Pourtant, la pastèque est plus grosse que le melon » dit-elle, incrédule comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de comprendre certaines formulations.

- « Oui, mais le melon est plus gros qu'une orange »

Ziva souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, se souvenant au dernier moment qu'il ne serait pas judicieux dans son état de le frapper.

- « Plus sérieusement. »

- « Quoi? »

- « Dis moi en plus. »

- « Je n'ai plus envie. »

- « Ziva, si tu as dit que j'avais gagné du professionnalisme, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

- « Si je disais que tu as été chef d'équipe durant quelques mois. »

Heureusement qu'il était allongé sinon quoi, il serait certainement tombé à l'inverse. Bien sûr il avait déjà songé qu'un jour – peut être- il mènerait sa propre équipe, mais de là à ce que ce fut le cas. Si tôt qui plus est! La première question – évidente et légitime - qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de savoir comment il s'était débrouillé.

- « Tu as eu un bon professeur. » éluda t-elle, rien ne servait de nourrir son ego sur-dimensionné.

- « Ce qui veut dire? »

- « Bien. Très bien. »

Tony disposait de toutes les qualités qu'exigent un chef d'équipe. Le fait qu'il ait eu ou non un bon mentor ne changeait pas grand chose au final. Il avait du remplacer Gibbs sans être prêt, moralement parlant. Techniquement, il savait comment gérer une équipe.

Elle qui n'aimait pas parler passa le reste de l'après midi à le faire. Tony l'écoutait, attentif et concentré. Ziva piocha dans sa mémoire, lui évoquant seulement des affaires les plus marquantes. Celle où ils furent coincés toute une journée dans un conteneur contenant de la fausse monnaie qui avait finalement servi pour qu'on piste leur trace à l'instar des cailloux pour Ancel et Gretel. Elle parla, sans retenu, sans réserves. De ses sentiments comme de ses ressentis. A chaque fois que Tony l'interrompait, son coeur manquait un battement à la pensée qu'un déclic s'était produit. Rien. Toujours choux blanc.

Lui comme elle, perdirent toute notion de temps. Ils réalisèrent du temps passé que lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour leur indiquer la fin des visites, les repas allèrent être servis. Comme par hasard, Abby pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes après afin de ramener Ziva à son domicile. Aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu depuis son admission à l'hôpital, à cet instant, elle aurait bien aimé restée encore un peu histoire d'être en la compagnie de Tony. Un coup d'oeil en sa direction lui indiqua qu'il était toutefois temps de partir. En effet, les yeux de ce dernier papillotaient, il tombait de fatigue. C'est donc à contre coeur qu'elle tira sa référence en lui promettant de revenir le voir demain.


	34. Chapter 34

_Comme promis, j'ai essayé d'être plus rapide, de poster juste avant mon déménagement, merci pour la précision du petit poucet, un classique pourtant lol_

_le décompte est fait, après celui là, encore deux chapitre et puis the end! Ouf enfin lol_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

Il y a des rêves qu'on souhaiterait qu'ils ne s'achèvent jamais. Ils sont la nourriture de l'âme, la manifestation de nos fantasmes refoulés, de nos craintes scarifiées dans notre peau. Qu'ils soient ou non cohérents, ils signifient forcément quelque chose. Toujours. Et parfois, ils nous aident à nous souvenir...

Cette robe verte en satin, glissant lentement le long de son corps aux courbes parfaites. Leurs bouches qui se dévorent à la fois de passion et de sauvagerie. Sophie. Jean-Paul. Ils sont eux sans vraiment l'être. Tony ressent la prudence de l'instant. Le risque omniprésent. Le tout ne l'effraie pas, au contraire, cela l'existe. Dévêtus tous deux dans ce lit, il hésite. Une caresse un peu plus poussée suffirait à faire tomber les barrières si fragiles de sa partenaire. Une nuit, une seule nuit pour détruire leur amitié naissante. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine? Une question qui ne cesse de retentir dans son crâne alors qu'il se freine pour ne pas faire comme d'habitude. Une première si on considère qu'en temps ordinaire et en ces circonstances, son cerveau ne serait plus en mesure de fonctionner normalement, dépassé par un instinct reproductif vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

Le couple roule sur le lit, les draps les enveloppant. Ils ne sont plus dans la même pièce. Tout a changé. La pièce est plus petite, des cartons sont entassés dans un coin. Un autre lieu, un autre temps. Leurs gestes ont eux aussi changés; il n'est plus question de faire semblant ni de se retenir. Un véritable feu d'artifice digne d'un 4 juillet est en train de se produire. Un déluge de sensations s'écoulent en lui. S'en est trop pour un seul homme. Comment les contenir? Bonheur, jouissance absolue et extrême. Amour pour celle qui tient dans ses bras et qui lui donne l'impression d'être enfin complet. Au antipode de ces émotions positives, viennent se greffer les regrets, le déchirement. Tony ne comprend pas. Comment peut-on être à la fois si heureux et malheureux en même temps?

La nuit passe et vient se substituer le jour qui est pourtant sensé apporté réconfort et quiétude. Il n'en est rien. Le temps est venu. Le moment présent est passé. A regret, il se lève du berceau de leur amour pour s'en aller. Où ? Peu importe, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'a pas le choix. En partant, une partie de sa personne se meurt.

Comme à chaque fois que ce rêve s'empare de ses songes, Tony se réveille perdu et confus. Incrédule quant à la signification qu'il fallait en tirer. Comment savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux? Il fait le même rêve depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital voici une semaine, chaque nuit. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'éveille avec la même chaleur au fond de lui. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses hormones en ébullition mais qui se rapportait plus avec... Aucun mot ne saurait exprimer avec exactitude cette sensation de béatitude totale qui lui donne des ailes au sens propre comme au figuré. La sensation que tout est possible, que la vie ne peut que lui sourire.

Ne retrouvant pas le sommeil, il repousse les draps, se lève et marche jusqu'au salon avec l'espoir que regarder la télévision lui permettrait de retrouver le sommeil. En cette heure tardive de la nuit, il eut le bonheur de tomber sur une rediffusion de Magnum. Tony s'installa confortablement et se laissa captiver par les images que lui montrait le petit écran. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet épisode pour l'avoir visionné des dizaines de fois. Il s'agissait du dernier de la septième saison « Du côté de chez Mac » où Magnum se faisait tirer dessus.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses yeux papillotèrent, puis se fermèrent. D'autres images s'insinuèrent devant ses yeux. Inédites. Des images qu'on ne souhaiterait ne pas se souvenir à son réveil...

OoO

Le réveil avait été brutal, rude. Elle avait eu beau taper sur son réveil mais cette sonerie stridente continuait de retentir encore et encore. Erreur. Il ne s'agissait pas de son réveil mais de son téléphone. C'était Tony à l'autre bout du fil, bref et lapidaire, il lui demandait de passer chez lui, ou du moins il la suppliait à en croire le son de sa voix paniquée. Une panique qu'il essayait en vain de dissimuler. En dépit de l'heure tardive ou matinale – tout dépend comment on se place – Abby ne songea pas un instant à refuser. Une fois raccrochée, elle sauta de son cercueil et enfila des vêtements sans même prendre le temps de se faire ses éternelles couettes.

Tout au long du trajet, elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Se pourrait-il que Tony se souvienne de quelque chose? D'un événement en particulier, si bouleversant qu'il devait avoir en quelque sorte confirmation de sa part. Si tel est le cas, de quoi se souvenait-il ? Il y avait l'embarras du choix sur les sujets tabous. Et autre question, pourquoi elle? Pourquoi Gibbs n'avait pas été l'heureux élu car après tout Tony le considérait beaucoup plus que comme un simple patron. Leur relation allait bien au delà de ça.

Abby se garra devant l'immeuble de Tony. Ce dernier ouvra presque aussitôt après qu'elle ait sonné. En dépit de l'obscurité de la nuit, elle put aisément remarquer les larges cernes bordant ses yeux vitreux. Il lui chuchota un « merci d'être venu » et la laissa entrer. Un autre signe qui le trahissait : sa main. Lorsqu'il se grattait machinalement le cuir chevelu c'est qu'une chose le tracassait. Et pas des moindres. En règle générale il savait parfaitement joué la comédie pour ne pas montrer aux autres ce qu'il éprouvait.

- « Je t'aurai bien apporté le petit déj'... mais à 5 heures du matin il n'y a pas grand chose d'ouvert » plaisanta t-elle en le suivant au salon.

Le visage de son ami se figea en de la confusion. Il venait seulement de réaliser de l'heure et donc du fait qu'il avait certainement réveillé la jeune gothique.

- « Je.. je suis désolée, Abby.. »

- « Ce n'est rien. Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe. » la rassura t-elle en lui adressant ce large sourire qui révélait ses fossettes. « Tu te souviens de quelque chose » anticipa t-elle finalement face au silence que Tony gardait.

- « Oui et non »

- « Va falloir m'en dire plus »

- « J'ai des images qui me reviennent, certaines chaque nuit... mais je ne sais pas quel sens leurs donner. »

- « Quelles images? »

Tony hésita un instant se confier, à tout lui confier. La question de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ne se posait pas, le vrai problème se situait ailleurs. Lui parler des ses rêves où Ziva et lui en train de faire _bada bing bada boom_ le mettait mal à l'aise, à l'instar d'un ado face à ses parents. Une réaction plutôt étonnante et qui ne s'appliquait pas à lui en temps ordinaire. De toute manière, s'il l'avait appelé, c'était pour une autre raison...

- « Je vois certaine scènes parfois mais je ne pourrais dire si ça s'est réellement passé... »

- « Décrit moi ce que tu as vu, je pourrai t'en dire plus. »

Tony inspira longuement puis se jeta à l'eau.

- « Tu pourrais en effet m'expliquer une chose....Qui s'est fait tué dans un restaurant abandonné en plein milieu du dessert. Qui était cette femme rousse que j'ai vu étendue par terre criblée de balles? »

Abby en resta sans voix, choquée comme si la mort de Jenny venait de se produire. Le temps n'efface pas la douleur, il la rend plus supportable. Son visage se décomposa et blanchit aussitôt. Tony le remarqua et put ainsi conclure que son imagination ne divaguait pas.

- « Jenny Shepard, notre ancienne directrice »

Le temps des réponses était venu. Il n'était plus question d'attendre que la mémoire de Tony lui revienne, elle commençait à lui revenir. Elle avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce. D'un complément d'informations.

- « Raconte moi »

Ce fut au tour de Abby d'inspirer longuement avant d'entamer son récit qu'elle voulut le plus complet sans pour autant être trop difficile à entendre. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui parla de la mission à Los Angeles. Du passé d'agent secret de Jenny qui la poursuivait. De son solo et de sa volonté de laisser Gibbs en dehors de tout. Abby ne manqua pas de souligner régulièrement que personne n'aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit dans l'histoire.

- « Tony » le héla t-elle une fois qu'elle ait terminée. « Tu es avec moi? »

- « C'est... c'est déroutant de porter le deuil d'une personne qu'on ne se souvient plus. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu ressens? »

- « Je ressens certainement la même chose qu'à l'époque. »

Culpabilité rien que la culpabilité, toujours la culpabilité. Quant bien même Jenny était condamnée, elle avait le droit de vivre encore un peu. Le droit de dire au revoir à Gibbs et aux personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Ça ne devait pas se finir ainsi. Et même si Abby avait tout fait pour qu'il ne ressente pas cette colère contre lui, il avait compris qui était le responsable. Lui. Il l'avait compris avant même de connaître le fond de l'histoire.

- « Je la connaissais bien Jenny?.. enfin la directrice? »

- « Tu as mené une mission sous couverture pour elle. La grenouille, ça te dit quelque chose? »

OoO

Abby appuya sur le bouton de la Nespresso, puis attendit que le doux breuvage tant convoité coule. Après une nuit pareille, elle en avait bien besoin. Alors qu'elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres, elle jeta en catimini un coup d'oeil au salon où dormait Tony sur le divan. Et soupira de soulagement. Enfin il s'était endormi. Après autant de révélations, choc après choc, elle avait sérieusement douté que son ami puisse fermer l'oeil. Toutefois, à voir ses traits figés et la manière dont son corps se secouait parfois de spasmes, ce sommeil ne sera en rien réparateur pour lui. Il rêvait encore. Mais de quoi? Après toutes les révélations qu'elle lui avait faite, il devait s'agir d'un mixte. La mort de Jenny. L'affaire de la Grenouille et son histoire catastrophique avec Jeanne. Tout y était passé, y compris l'annonce du décès de Paula. Abby ne regrettait pas de lui avoir parler de tout ça. Elle ne tenait plus à le voir perdu comme cette nuit, se remémorer certaines images sans pouvoir les placer dans leurs contextes. A présent, il savait.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, il était l'heure de partir au travail. Pourtant, pour le première fois de sa vie, elle n'ira pas. Non, son devoir d'amie passait avant tout. Tony aura besoin d'elle et d'une épaule à son réveil, car une chose est sûre, le réveil sera pénible.


	35. Chapter 35

_Mea culpa de longs mois sans chapitres, vraiment désolée j'ai eu des problèmes personnels et même si je pensais souvent à écrire la suite, et bien je ne pouvais pas. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de l'histoire, voici l'avant dernier chapitre; le dernier sera plus long et ne vous inquiétez pas il ne tardera pas._

* * *

Abby appuya sur le bouton de la Nespresso, puis attendit que le doux breuvage tant convoité coule. Après une nuit pareille, elle en avait bien besoin. Alors qu'elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres, elle jeta en catimini un coup d'oeil au salon où dormait Tony sur le divan. Et soupira de soulagement. Enfin il s'était endormi. Après autant de révélations, choc après choc, elle avait sérieusement douté que son ami puisse fermer l'oeil. Toutefois, à voir ses traits figés et la manière dont son corps se secouait parfois de spasmes, ce sommeil ne sera en rien réparateur pour lui. Il rêvait encore. Mais de quoi? Après toutes les révélations qu'elle lui avait faite, il devait s'agir d'un mixte. La mort de Jenny. L'affaire de la Grenouille et son histoire catastrophique avec Jeanne. Tout y était passé, y compris l'annonce du décès de Paula. Abby ne regrettait pas de lui avoir parler de tout ça. Elle ne tenait plus à le voir perdu comme cette nuit, se remémorer certaines images sans pouvoir les placer dans leurs contextes. A présent, il savait.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, il était l'heure de partir au travail. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'ira pas. Non, son devoir d'amie passait avant tout. Tony aura besoin d'elle et d'une épaule à son réveil, car une chose est sûre, le réveil sera pénible.

Piètre menteuse par nature, Gibbs saurait immédiatement qu'elle le mènerait en bateau, voilà pourquoi Abby prévint Tim de son absence, prétextant une crise de foie. En espérant que leur patron n'ait pas la brillante idée de venir en personne vérifier cette allégation. Une allégation improbable si on connaît la jeune femme et notamment son dévouement total pour son travail. Même avec 40 degré de fièvre, elle se montrerait fidèle au poste; tout bonnement car à ses yeux, son travail relevait plus d'une passion que d'une manière de gagner sa vie.

En pleine réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la cuisine ni qu'une personne la fixait avec assistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Aussi légère qu'une plume, une main se posa sur son épaule, Abby frôla la crise cardiaque. En position de défense, elle fit volte face et toisa son ami confus de l'avoir effrayée.

- « Désolé Abby si... »

Encore incapable de parler, elle lui fit un signe de tête.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être au travail à cette heure-ci?! »

- « Normalement si... »

- « Abby Sciuto ferrait-elle l'école buissonnière? C'est plutôt mon genre pas le tien! »

Une tentative d'humour qui avorta aussitôt. Tony n'arrivait plus à donner le change ou ne s'en donnait plus la peine, peu importe le résultat venait au même. Abby ne reconnaissait plus cet homme encore jeune mais dont les yeux trahissaient les épreuves et les années passées. Un flash passa devant ses yeux, une image d'un Tony espiègle, moqueur. Encore enfant. Mais où était passé cet homme d'apparence inébranlable qui donnait l'impression que tout lui passait au dessus? Que rien ne semblait toucher? Force est de constater que Tony, à l'instar de Gibbs d'une certaine manière, avait toujours chercher un moyen de se protéger. Or, on est humain et donc imparfait et fragile par nature, tôt ou tard, ce qu'on s'est évertuée à enfouir refait surface. Inattendu et perturbant. Impuissant et bouleversant.

- « Je me souviens de tout. » chuchota t-il.

D'ordinaire, Abby avait toujours quelque chose de réconfortant à dire. Un petit mot qui tirait au moins à un demi sourire à son interlocuteur. Mais là, c'était la panne sèche. Le néant. La seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit, et la plus logique en soit surtout en ces circonstances, fut d'attirer son ami contre elle pour réchauffer – métaphoriquement – son coeur.

- « Je sais » chuchota t-elle encore et encore. « Je sais... »

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue, s'échouant sur la peau glacée de Tony qui venait de recevoir un cadeau empoisonnée. Sa mémoire. Un cadeau tant convoité, tant désiré. Sauf qu'il sous estimait les conséquences. Et surtout, il ne pensait pouvoir un jour regretter ce souhait. Quelqu'un avait dit que la vie serait impossible si l'on se souvenait, le tout est de choisir ce que l'on doit oublier. C'était donc vrai...

Des fois, il n'y a rien à dire, pas de mots assez explicites pour réconforter une personne. Rien à faire pour l'aider, impuissant, spectateur de la désolation d'autrui, on regarde en espérant. La douleur morale est comparable à celle du corps, excepté qu'on ne peut déterminé quand la guérison arrivera et si même guérison il y aura.

Abby ne mit pas les pieds au travail de la journée et chose étonnante, pas tant que cela finalement au vu du flair de Gibbs, ce dernier n'appela pas une fois pour prêcher le vrai du faux. Il avait tout compris. La jeune femme resta donc avec Tony, répondant à ses questions quand il se décidait à sortir de son mutisme. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le brusquer, ni à lui dicter sa conduite. Lui seul était maître de sa vie et de ses décisions. Pourtant, elle mourait d'envie d'aborder un sujet, un sujet particulier qui lui tenait à coeur. Ziva. Se souvenait-il aussi de tout? Elle espérait sincèrement que oui, sinon pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à lui rabâcher que la vie continue. Que le meilleur est encore à venir. Qu'il ne faut pas se terrer dans un passé à défaut de n'être pas en mesure de construire son propre avenir.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir pour le laisser se reposer, résolue au fait qu'il n'amènera pas le sujet, Tony l'a retint en ne prononçant qu'un seul mot. Un prénom en fait.

- « Ziva »

Abby se figea et se retourna, patientant la suite.

- « Je me souviens aussi d'elle. »

- « Heureusement Tony, elle est ta partenaire depuis des années. »

Tous deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça, pas uniquement de ça. Tony lui avait parlé de leur nuit, de leur unique nuit passés ensemble juste avant d'embarquer sur l'uss Ronald Reagan. Le problème n'était donc pas de dévoiler un secret. Abby savait déjà tout.

- « Comment dois-je me comporter avec elle? »

- « Soit toi même, Tony. » lui répondit-elle automatiquement, logiquement. « Elle ne veut en aucun cas que tu changes. Elle t'aime comme tu es »

Et ce furent les mots de la fin. Quoi d'autre à dire. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. L'amnésie de Tony ne devait en aucun cas bouleverser ce qui était en train de se produire en entre eux juste avant, du moment que les sentiments étaient encore là, ce qui de toute évidence était le cas au vu de la douleur que Abby voyait dans ses yeux. Ils devaient se retrouver.

- « Laisse faire les chose » ajouta t-elle finalement.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit une dernière fois. Tony lui rendit son sourire, forcé. Aussi perdu qu'avant de se retrouver sa mémoire, il s'échoua sur son divan et ferma les yeux, croyant illusoirement pouvoir trouver une réponse. La seule qui lui vint, fut d'attraper le téléphone et de composer le numéro de la jeune femme.

- « Ziva, c'est moi. »


	36. Chapter 36

_Dernier chapitre de cette longue fic, je suis contente de l'avoir achevée j'ai horreur de ne pas finir une fic, ça m'est d'ailleurs jamais arrivé. Je suis aussi contente de voir que vous avez continué à lire malgré mon absence, mes problèmes se sont plus ou moins résolus. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec cette fin. Bisous et merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews!_

* * *

Les mains crispées sur le volant, le visage dur, les yeux grands ouverts, Ziva regardait la route sans vraiment la voir. Sans vraiment se poser la question par où passer. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, elle pourrait s'y rendre les yeux fermés. A croire que sa voiture connaissait elle aussi le chemin. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, un peu trop même puisque la jeune femme se faisait un film dans sa tête, jusqu'aux répliques qu'elle dirait à Tony. Un peu comme si elle avait déjà vécu ce qu'il allait se passer. Un simple écho de son coeur à vif. Elle se préparait seulement au pire. _Désolé Ziva, j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, mais mes sentiments ne sont plus là. _Désolé, elle ne pouvait plus entendre ce mot vide de sens qu'on bombarde sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il signifie ou même sans le penser réellement. _Désolé de ne plus t'aimer, restons amis j'aimerai vraiment. Je comprendrai que tu ne le veuilles pas._

Pourquoi se donnait-elle alors la peine d'aller chez lui si elle savait par avance ce qu'il lui dirait? Pourquoi se faire souffrir? Etait-elle masochiste ou au contraire, une partie en elle, une infime partie espérait encore?

La vie lui avait appris qu'il fallait mieux voir le verre à moitié vide qu'à moitié plein. Qu'il n'y a pas de cadeaux mais seulement les fruits de ce que l'on a semé. La vie n'est pas juste, c'est un fait. Tout n'est que sueur et labeur. Désillusion et souffrance. On a jamais ce que l'on a rêvé ou voulu.

Dieu qu'elle avait été sotte de croire qu'ils pourraient formés un couple. Vraiment sotte.

Alors pourquoi se garait-elle devant son immeuble? Qu'à présent, elle éteignait le contact et ses phares? Elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, et respira lentement aux antipodes de son coeur qui ne voulait décidément pas battre moins fort. Faire le vide dans sa tête, ne plus penser à rien. Plus facile qu'à faire. Ziva resta un long moment assise derrière son volant, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues brûlées par le sel à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Sans que son cerveau ne dicte quoi que ce soit à ses membres, elle sortit de la voiture, aussi impassible qu'elle le put. Une zen attitude temporaire, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, l'angoisse émergea de nouveau en elle, plus étouffante, elle encercla son coeur, lui coupant à moitié le souffle. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement, elle dut user de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à lever sa main et frapper. Un coup faible, trop faible pour que l'occupant de l'appartement puisse l'entendre. En temps ordinaire, oui. A croire que Tony l'attendait derrière la porte puisque celle-ci s'ouvrit presque dans l'immédiat.

La vue de son partenaire, de son ami, de son amant... enfin de cet homme lui fendit le coeur. Aussi ravagé qu'elle, il tenait à peine debout, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'accident. Sa souffrance était palpable, ses traits crispés par la douleur - non physique- lui fit oublier la sienne. C'est ça l'amour, se perdre dans l'autre, s'oublier soi même. Minimiser sa propre peine au regard de celle qu'éprouve l'être aimé.

- « Je suis là » chuchota t-elle à défaut de ne pouvoir parler à haute voix, à défaut de trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à prononcer.

- « Entre » l'invita t-il.

Ziva entra, timidement, hésitante.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

Sa première réponse aurait été un oui catégorique. Un remontant bien fort qui lui brûlerait la gorge, qui lui ennuagerait l'esprit afin de me mieux encaisser. Mauvaise idée.

- « Un thé je veux bien. »

- « Tout de suite »

Tony s'éloigna, le bruit de ses pas, seul sons audible. Ça et le bruit de son coeur battant la chamade. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Ziva daigna enfin à tourner la tête pour regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait quelque instant auparavant. Elle soupira. Bon sang qu'elle aime cet homme!

OoO

Le bruit de la bouilloire le fit réagir, Tony secoua la tête et éteignit le gaz. Une seconde de répit dans sa réflexion. Dans son harcèlement moral qu'il s'infligeait à lui même. Quoi dire au risque de s'entendre répondre qu'il était trop tard, qu'un essai serait impossible. _On ne pourra jamais formé un nous, désolée. _Trop de souffrance. Trop de passé douloureux commun. Une seule nuit et une grossesse interrompue accidentellement. Le poids de souffrance avait peut être déjà atteint son point culminent. Aucun retour possible. Repartir à zéro, une pure chimère. Parfois l'amour n'ait pas suffisant, on a beau mettre du sien, toute sa bonne volonté, rien n'y fait, c'est perdu d'avance. Pourtant il espérait vraiment au fond de lui même se tromper. La mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, sans amour, à l'instar d'une coquille vide, sa vie n'avait par conséquent aucun sens. Aucun intérêts.

Autant en finir le plus vite possible, comme lorsqu'on arrache d'un coup un pansement. Ça fait mal sur le coup puis survient le soulagement. Oui, il y croyait fermement!

Tony prépara le thé et l'amena au salon où il remarqua, non sans un pincement au coeur, que Ziva n'avait pas pris place sur le canapé. Debout, les bras croisés instinctivement en signe de défense, elle l'attendait. Hésitant, il tendit la tasse fumante à la jeune femme, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Un lourd silence s'installa, un silence lourd où chacun priait pour que l'autre ose faire le premier pas alors qu'en même temps, paradoxalement, chacun cherchait de son côté comment amorcer la conversation. Eluder ou entrer dans le vif du sujet. Telle est la question qui pourrait changer la donne entre eux.

Intrinsèquement ce rôle devait certainement revenir aux femmes. Parler des sujets fâcheux ou tabous, aider l'homme - qui par nature - est ni courageux ni capable émotionnellement de tenir le choc. Ziva se décida finalement à parler.

- « Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir? »

- « Je te dirai bien que j'avais envie de partager un verre avec toi... mais toi comme moi savons que c'est faux. »

Etonnée par cet élan de franchise, Ziva le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, clouée sur place.

- « Assis toi, s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme acquiesça du menton et s'installa sur le canapé, prenant soin de s'asseoir bien au bout à croire qu'elle avait peur d'attraper la peste.

- « Je me souviens de tout » annonça t-il, la souffrance perceptible dans sa voix.

Une souffrance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être si on considérait, objectivement, qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis des semaines. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su à quoi s'attendre. Ses souvenirs ne seraient pas uniquement synonymes de joie et de bonne humeur, il y aurait forcément dans le lot, des moments pénibles. C'est un lot, on prend le tout.

- « De tout? En es tu certain? »

Tout ou presque tout. Ziva se triturait le cerveau pour savoir s'il y avait un message caché. Que signifiait ce 'tout'?

- « Je pense que oui » lui répondit-il sans se départir de son calme.

Le faisait-il exprès ou quoi? Il est vrai que sa question n'amenait qu'une réponse monosyllabe, un oui ou un non, mais elle aurait souhaité un peu plus de développement. Un peu plus de précisions.

- « Bien, je suis contente pour toi » dit-elle, cachant au mieux sa frustration.

Une frustration qui ne passa toutefois pas inaperçue aux yeux de Tony qui connaissait parfaitement sa partenaire. Lorsqu'elle levait un tantinet le menton, que ses yeux se rétrécissaient, et que surtout, sa voix devenait glaciale, d'apparence hautaine, cela indiquait une frustration ou un agacement. Pour le cas présent, il misait tout sur le premier mais au lieu de corriger le tir et de fournir la réponse qu'elle désirait, il entra dans le jeu qu'eux deux avaient mis en place inconsciemment.

- « Je vais pouvoir retourner au travail, Ziva David es tu prête à le supporter? »

- « J'ai toujours mon trombone si tu m'agaces de trop. »

- « La violence n'est pas une réponse à tout. »

- « Pour ton cas, si! »

Ziva porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, une manière pour s'occuper, hélas, elle était vide.

- « Tu en veux un autre? »

- « Non, merci. Contrairement à d'autre, certains ont travaillé aujourd'hui et sont fatigués. »

- « Très bien »

- « Bien. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment, se défiant, s'analysant, se suppliant.

- « Je vais y aller alors. »

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, un seul mot suffisait pour qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Bordel, pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Il ne la regardait plus, se forçant à regarder le mur en face à lui, chose plus attrayante qu'elle apparemment!

- « Bonne nuit, Tony » chuchota t-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds, résolue.

Elle resta debout immobile, faisant semblant de se rhabiller, alors que son manteau était fermé. Après un soupir, elle se décida enfin à partir. A peine eut-elle fait deux pas, elle se stoppa et fit volte face.

- « C'est pas vrai Tony! » hurla t-elle, levant les mains. « Dis quelque chose! »

- « Tu veux que je dise quoi » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- « Tu me dis te souvenir de tout, mais tu ne précises rien. J'ai si peu compter pour toi, je ne suis qu'un souvenir parmi t'en d'autres... un souvenir que tu aurais préféré oublié »

Le ton de sa voix cassante aussi bien que les mots lui pressèrent le coeur, métaphoriquement parlant mais également physiquement. Il eut mal. Mais il avait aussi la réponse à sa question. Elle voulait donner une autre chance à leur couple.

- « Surtout pas »

Tony s'avança, sans jamais dévier son regard de celui de Ziva. Sans sourire, le visage sérieux. Sa main glissa dans ses boucles brunes et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne sortit. Sa foutue peur le tiraillait, étrange, lui qui n'avait peur de rien. De rien sauf de lui même.

- « Je ne peux, ni ne veux t'oublier. Je t'ai dans la peau Zi-va. » réussit-il à dire avant de l'enlacer contre lui.

Une nuit avait suffit pour que leur idylle débute et prenne fin. Une seule nuit peut combler toute une vie d'amour, mais c'est encore mieux quand on sait que pour le restant de nos jours l'amour sera là.

FIN


End file.
